I Want Your Teeth in Me
by gimmethesticky
Summary: Quinn was turned into a vampire ninety-nine years ago. Who would have known in her century of loving Brittany that she would ever want anyone other than her sire? Faberrittana.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing**: Brittany/Quinn | Brittany/Quinn/Santana | Brittany/Quinn/Santana/Rachel. In that order.  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.  
**Summary**: Quinn's a vampire, Brittany's her sire. They move to Lima for a change of environment and both become infatuated with two seniors at the local high school.  
**Author**'s **Note**: I have zero idea where this came from, but it's been on a writing app in my phone for like four months, and I still haven't given it an ending. So. I'll add more chapters when I've edited the stuff I've transferred from my phone, and hopefully an ending will pop into my head in the process. I categorized this as Rachel/Quinn, but it's largely Brittany/Quinn in the beginning. The story will eventually progress to Faberrittana.  
**Spoilers**: Hamlet dies.

* * *

Quinn's been twenty years old for just short of a century. A lot of other vampires she knew considered being sired a curse, but she didn't see it that way. Sure, she was undead and she had a hankering for human blood, but brooding about sometimes wanting to kill people just wasn't a productive way of life. She definitely wasn't one of those crazy bloodsuckers who couldn't even be around humans without going nuts and killing people. Her sire taught her better control than that.

Her sire – the one who turned her into a vampire – was sired herself at the age of nineteen, but she was turned in the late 1600s, making her a little over 300 years old. Brittany found Quinn writing outside a small cafe in Seattle, Washington. She watched her for a week before approaching her. There was something about her; a quiet thoughtfulness that Brittany was just drawn to. It was the opposite of her own distractedness, and she craved balance.

When she sat down at Quinn's usual table and offered a mug of tea to the blonde without saying anything, they made a connection instantly. Brittany turned her a week later, and they'd never spent more than a month apart after that. They'd decided to move to Lima because it was small, and definitely a change from their most recent home in San Francisco. Out of boredom, Quinn enrolled herself as a senior at William McKinley High School. Brittany may have turned her when she was twenty, but she could pass for eighteen. Before actually moving, they'd figured out their living space. There was a new apartment building close to a place called Lima Heights, and they'd gotten a loft.

xxx

The first day of school, Quinn apparently made a big impression as the sexy, mysterious, new girl. Several of her male classmates approached her with requests of getting her phone number. She turned down all of them. Well, she didn't turn them down so much as just completely ignored them. At lunch, she sat at an empty table in the corner and texted Brittany, who'd wasted no time in applying for a simple part-time janitorial position at the local hospital. Being close to a blood bank was a handy thing.

Last period Spanish was almost over. It was fun, because Quinn was fluent, and doing the exercises was really easy. The girl she sat next to - Santana something - in the back of the class tried to insult her grey knitted dress, and her jaw length "dykey" hair cut. Again, Quinn ignored her. She smirked at the thought of how easy it would be to snap the girl's neck and make it look like she'd just fallen asleep on her desk. She just continued writing paragraphs and kept her mouth shut. After her last class was done she got a text from Brittany.

'I'm outside. Hurry up, I've already been hit on by two jocks.'

She grinned and slipped her phone into her shoulder bag. As she walked out the front doors, Brittany was parked in the passenger unloading area, leaning up against her silver '79 Volvo sedan. She wore a simple white v-neck, and a bamlet leather jacket, her dark blue skinny jeans riding low on her small hips, and her men's leather shoes were slightly scuffed. They were her favorites, she'd taken them off of a man she'd caught cheating in a game of rummy. Quinn walked up to her and smiled. They hadn't been separated for such a long amount of time in a while.

"Hello," Brittany was a bit taller than Quinn, and Quinn's leather sand heels still made the older vampire have tilt her head slightly to look down into those hazel eyes she missed.

"Hi," Quinn drank in the familiar smell of her maker. Their relationship wasn't physical until the night Brittany turned her, but their passions never tired, even after nearly a century of being together.

"I think you should show me around your new school," Brittany ran her fingers through her long, blonde hair, and nodded her head towards the building behind Quinn.

"Are you serious?" Quinn cocked her eyebrow. She knew asking was entirely unnecessary; Brittany rarely suggested something she wasn't serious about.

"Let me just park up," Brittany took Quinn's bag from her and placed it on the passenger seat.

Quinn stood and waited while Brittany drove around the circle of the unloading zone and into the parking lot. She was lucky to have been sired by a vampire as old as Brittany. It came with certain perks, like having connections to the warlock responsible for their enchanted necklaces that allowed them to walk in sunlight without fear of bursting into flames. Definitely a practical thing. Also, because of Brittany's age, other vampires didn't usually bother her. They tended to steer clear of her, and Quinn by association.

Brittany rejoined her, and Quinn began her tour. They passed mostly empty classrooms, occasionally finding students occupied in club meetings. They reached the gym doors, and Brittany was insistent they snoop on the cheerleaders' practice.

"Come on, my darling. It'll be fun to watch them bounce around," she pushed through the doors and dragged Quinn behind her. "You can tell me which ones you know."

They made their way up the bleachers and sat in the back. A woman in a bright red tracksuit was yelling at the cheerleaders, because apparently their pyramid form was disgusting.

"That one there, at the very top, sat next to me in my Spanish class," Quinn pointed Santana out, and Brittany watched as the brunette spun in the air and was caught by two teammates.

"She's beautiful," Brittany studied her for just a moment before turning to Quinn. "Was she nice?"

"Her attitude was actually quite atrocious. She insinuated that my haircut made me look like a _lesbian_," Quinn smirked at Brittany's amused expression.

"Goodness me. What ever will she say when she sees me stick my tongue down your throat on our way out?"

Quinn groaned slightly at the other blonde's words. She really loved Brittany's tongue. The woman had talents.

"Let's get out of here, Nana. I'm a little hungry," Quinn rubbed her thumb along the inside of Brittany's wrist, and the girl let out a contented sigh in response.

"Yeah? There's some A Neg in the fridge."

Quinn made an approving humming noise. A Negative was her favorite. They walked back down to the floor of the court and almost made it to the doors when a loud, "Hey!" was shouted in their direction.

Quinn growled a little, and turned to see Santana approaching her, a tall redhead by her side. Brittany protectively stepped up next her, and the corners of Quinn's lips turned up at the show of affection.

"Be nice," She whispered, just as Santana stopped in front of them.

"You enjoy the show, Barbie?" Santana sneered. It was interesting how intimidating she was making herself look, considering how small she was.

Brittany laughed at the attempted insult, but decided to ignore it in favor of answering the question. "I did, actually. Didn't you enjoy it, Q? I do love high school girls," She turned slightly and saw Quinn smirking at her. "You ladies know your stuff."

"Who is this, your interpreter?" Santana addressed the Quinn. "Is she as gay are you are?"

"Let me check for you," Quinn turned and placed her hand on Brittany's clavicle and leaned up to kiss her. She opened her mouth, slightly, and true to her word, Brittany pushed her tongue as deep into Quinn's mouth as she could. Quinn broke away and bit her lip at Brittany's blown pupils. She turned back to Santana, whose mouth was hanging open. Her friend was just as shocked. "Yeah. She's just as gay as I am." With that, she snaked her arm around Brittany's waist, and they walked out of the gym.

xxx

Their loft was a completely open space with an exposed kitchen to the right of the front door, a bathroom slightly beyond that, and one small room that could be a place for a bedroom, but Brittany had transformed it into a walk-in closet. Their bed was a mattress in the upper left corner of the space. There was a couch along the far wall across from the front door underneath a line of large windows, and it was mostly there to make the apartment look less naked.

Quinn was sitting at the island in the kitchen, finishing math problems and moving on to answering essay questions about The Kite Runner. There was a mug of A Negative in the microwave, and she was about to go get it before the alarm went off when Brittany popped open the oven door and placed the mug in front of her.

"Did you smell what happened to that girl when you kissed me in front of her?" Brittany rested her chin on Quinn's shoulder.

"Yes, human arousal is very distinct."

"I think," Brittany turned her head and grazed her teeth against Quinn's neck. "She's probably sleeping with a woman in secret," she added more pressure with her teeth, and Quinn dropped her pen. "Or she really wants to," her tongue snaked out and pressed against Quinn's cold flesh. "And the feisty brunette has taken to calling other people gay to keep attention away from the fact that she's a big scary lesbian."

"Nana..."

They embraced, they kissed, and Brittany fucked her against the kitchen counter. Quinn's mug of blood was cold again by the time they were done. Luckily, as vampires, they didn't need much sleep, and Quinn was still able to do her coursework for the next day.

xxx

"When's your shift?" Quinn was sprawled across Brittany's lap on her stomach, while Brittany leaned up against the wall on top of the comforter.

Quinn was only wearing a pair of skimpy black lace panties, and Brittany traced patterns on her pale back as she read old entries of Quinn's journal.

"Half hour after your first class starts, I think. Why?"

"And it ends a half hour before my last class ends?"

"I believe so."

"I didn't realize how boring my classes would be without you there."

Brittany closed her eyes and smiled. She pulled Quinn up and brought their mouths together in a lazy kiss. "You're such a baby." Brittany placed the journal on the hard wood floor, and pulled the covers over their bodies. "Get some rest, my darling. I'll wake you in a few hours."

Quinn closed her eyes and slipped into a dreamless sleep in the arms of her lover.

xxx

Quinn woke up to Brittany's tongue buried between her legs.

When she heard Quinn's cry of pleasure, Brittany entered the blonde with two fingers and quickly brought her to her climax. When Quinn's back finally came down from its arch, she felt Brittany sliding up her body.

"Best alarm clock ever," she slipped her tongue into Brittany's open mouth and whined at the taste of herself on the other girl's lips.

"Good morning," Brittany straddled Quinn's leg and began rocking herself against her firm thigh.

Quinn made a strangled groaning noise at the feeling of Brittany's wetness up and down her leg. She wrapped strong arms around her sire's back and helped her move. Brittany worked herself to orgasm with soft cries of Quinn's name.

When Brittany finished, Quinn heard the subtle click of her sharp canines coming into place, and Brittany sunk her fangs into Quinn's neck. Quinn's back arched again, and an equally strong orgasm rolled through her as Brittany drank. Although vampire blood didn't provide any nourishment to other vampires, the pleasure aspect of it was something Quinn absolutely loved.

"Nana..." Quinn gasped as Brittany bit harder at the pet name, and the older vampire finally pulled back when she felt Quinn shudder for the third time that morning. She ran her fingers over her mouth and sucked them clean before deeply kissing Quinn, who was still quaking, slightly.

She licked at Brittany's mouth, cleaning the blood from her lips. "Oh, god. You haven't woken me up like that in a while," Quinn rubbed her hands up and down Brittany's back as she came down from her high.

"I wanted to taste you," Brittany gently licked at the puncture marks she'd left, the wound already beginning to heal itself.

Quinn hugged the girl on top of her and quickly flipped their positions. She rubbed her face into Brittany's neck and was about to ask if she could bite back when she saw the time. 6:40.

She whined a little, and licked at her girl's throat. "We need to shower, Nana," she sat up on Brittany's hips and the taller blonde ran her hands up Quinn's toned stomach.

"Then you need to get off of me, love," Brittany raked her nails down Quinn's abs and felt the muscles twitch at her touch.

"Carry me."

The simple statement was enough. Brittany held on to Quinn's thighs, and Quinn wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist. Brittany effortlessly carried Quinn to the bathroom, and didn't set her down until they were under the hot stream of water. They showered, taking turns to wash each other's hair and to soap up their bodies. When they were done, Brittany left for the closet while Quinn busied herself with the hair dryer. Quinn emerged from the bathroom in her towel to find Brittany sitting on the couch wearing black skinny jeans, a large, light grey knitted sweater, and her favorite leather shoes.

"I want you to talk to your classmates, today."

Quinn huffed a little. It was more fun ignoring people than interacting with them.

"Okay, my darling?" Brittany's hair was still damp, and Quinn walked over to run her hands through it.

"Yes, B."

Brittany took one of the hands on her head and kissed a few fingertips before lightly pushing Quinn towards the closet. Quinn remerged in a black long-sleeved dress that hugged her torso and ruffled out just past her knees. Her sand heels topped off the outfit nicely, and she sauntered back over to Brittany, who was still on the couch.

Brittany looked up at the sound of heels clicking on the wood floors. "Time to go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing**: Brittany/Quinn | Brittany/Quinn/Santana | Brittany/Quinn/Santana/Rachel. In that order. Mostly.  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.  
**Summary**: Quinn's a vampire, Brittany's her sire. They move to Lima for a change of environment and both become infatuated with two seniors at the local high school.  
**Author's Note**: I realize I'm having Brittany speak with a certain amount of eloquence, but I made her character over three hundred years old, and I'm just assuming she picked up a thing or two after living for three centuries. Do I even need to mention this story is mostly OOC?  
**Warning**: If you like reading about how awesome Finn Hudson is, gtfo, because this is not your safe haven.  
**Spoilers**: The kid's therapist was a ghost the whole time.

* * *

Brittany pulled into the unloading lane and waited while Quinn unbuckled and gathered her bag from the floor.

Quinn leaned back up, and noticed there were a few people outside curiously looking at her and her sire. Brittany saw them, too.

"You want to give them something to talk about?" Brittany's hand was already reaching to tangle in short blonde hair. Without waiting for Quinn's response, she pulled, and the vampires fought for dominance. Brittany let Quinn win.

Quinn bit Brittany's bottom lip so it was bleeding, and then sucked it into her mouth. Brittany growled, and scratched her short nails against Quinn's scalp. They broke away at the same time, and Brittany leaned in once more for a last soft peck at Quinn's reddened lips.

"Go make at least one friend."

Quinn smiled and left the car while she still actually wanted to. If she'd stayed much longer, she might've just wanted to spend the day with Brittany. As soon as Quinn walked through the front doors, her senses kicked into overdrive. A sinister looking jock in a letterman jacket was walking towards her, a large plastic cup in his hand. She saw it happening as if in slow motion.

The jock tossed the contents of the cup at her face, and she sidestepped it with ease and then heard the shocked gasp of who ever it landed on. The hallway erupted in laughter. The jock seemed mildly upset that he didn't hit his original target, but pleased enough with who he did hit. Quinn was about to just head to her first period English class, but remembered what Brittany had told her to do. Make a friend.

She turned to the girl who was now covered in a frozen red drink, her eyes still tightly closed, mouth open in shock, and took her hand. Quinn led her to the nearest bathroom, and began to wet a paper towel.

"Who is that? Is it Kurt? You know they don't like it when you come into the women's restroom, Kurt," The girl's voice was pretty, but very bossy, and Quinn was starting to regret helping her.

"I'm not Kurt," She placed a hand on the girl's waist and gently wiped away the sticky slush covering her face. Quinn felt the girl stiffen under her touch. The slush-covered girl opened her eyes to try to see Quinn but quickly shut them at the way they stung. "Keep them closed," Quinn's voice was gentle, and soothing, and probably sounded really good to the ears of the vulnerable girl standing in front of her. She brought a new wet paper towel up to her face and began dabbing at the girl's eyes with as much care as she could. "Try now."

The short brunette tentatively squinted, then her eyes shot open and her mouth was agape. Quinn noticed the slightly amusing reaction, but kept a completely disinterested look on her face as she continued gently dabbing at the girl's still sticky features. Quinn's and this girl's faces were very close, and Quinn had to be conscious of physically taking air into her lungs and expelling it. She didn't need to breathe, but she could simulate it if necessary, and sometimes the occasional heavy intake of air would occur when she was locked in passion with Brittany.

Quinn was wiping away the last of the red liquid from the brunette's jaw and decided to initiate some sort of conversation, because the girl was still just kind of gaping at her. "Do you have a change of clothes?" She looked down at the modest yellow dress. It looked kind of ruined. "You'll be uncomfortable for the rest of the day if you continue to wear this." Quinn's left hand still rested on the girl's hip, and she rubbed at the material with her thumb.

"I- I- I usually kept a spare change of clothes, last year, but I figured that being a senior would give me some sort of no slushy free pass or something. I guess I was wrong." She shrugged, and looked down at her dress for the first time since the red drink had stained it.

"I should apologize, I believe that drink attack was meant for me. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," Quinn turned to the sink to wash any residual red goo from her fingers.

"For you? Why would Azimio slushy you? The jocks don't slushy pretty people, they only slushy freaks."

Quinn tilted her head at the compliment, but didn't address it. "How are you a freak?" Throughout this short conversation, Quinn's voice was calm, and soft, and it was one of the first things Brittany taught her. People get comfortable when spoken to like that, and when they're comfortable, they're vulnerable. Vulnerable people make easy prey. Not that Quinn was planning on anything. She would be severely punished by Brittany if she fed from someone without her sire's permission, and not the fun kind of punishment, either. The scary, actually painful kind.

"I'm Rachel Berry. I'm a freak by default, at this school. I'm short, my nose is too big, I'm not pretty enough, I'm too conceited, I'm controlling, and I'm co-captain of the Glee club, to name a few. It's much more likely that slushy facial was really meant for me."

"That's quite a list."

"Yes, it is. So what could you have possibly done to make anyone want to slushy you?"

"It might have been yesterday." Quinn leaned up against the sink, and saw Rachel do the same. "A girl – I think her name was Santana – attempted to provoke me in AP Spanish, which doesn't usually work. It was either that, or when I kissed my girlfriend in front of her after school."

Quinn's brow furrowed slightly at the term. It felt odd calling Brittany that. Girlfriend. The word didn't even begin to describe what her sire meant to her. Creator, lover, caretaker, teacher. But saying "I kissed my everything" might sound a little strange.

Rachel brightened immediately. "You're family?"

Quinn was not expecting the hug that was suddenly thrown at her. She didn't do anything to respond. She didn't hug people. She hugged Brittany, but that was Brittany.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just-" Rachel stepped back and breathed out a little. "There aren't a lot of out students at McKinley. My best friend is one of the only ones. I thought you were him, earlier. Kurt."

"And you?"

"Me, what?"

"You called me family."

"Oh! Oh, no. I mean, I'm not ruling anything out, but I have a boyfriend."

"Then why-?"

"My parents. Dads. As in two. As in I have two fathers, so yeah," she shrugged. "That makes you family to me."

Quinn looked the girl up and down. She wasn't THAT short. Her nose was cute. And she was actually really beautiful. She smiled softly at this Rachel Berry. "You should find a change of clothes," Quinn pushed off of the counter and started to walk out the door. She'd already missed most of first period, but she'd be able to make second in time. As she opened the bathroom door and walked into the hallway, a small, "Thank you," hit her ears. Rachel barely said it above a whisper. She probably didn't mean for it to be heard, but Quinn had very good ears.

Quinn barely made it two steps before she was intercepted by one of the guys who hit on her the previous day. She'd nicknamed him Tony for his unfortunate hairstyle.

"So there's a party this weekend. You should come," his sideways smile was garish and the way he puffed out his chest made her frown. She didn't respond and sidestepped him easily. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

She walked to her locker and spun the combination and tilted her head at the 20-ounce metal water bottle inside. It was sitting on a note. She slipped the paper out and unfolded it to see Brittany's perfect aged scrawl.

'**I hope you enjoy lunch.**'

The bottle was cold to the touch, it felt like it had just come out of a refrigerator. Quinn smiled. Brittany must have snuck back into the school and put it into her locker some time during first period. She unscrewed the cap and took a sip. Her eyes rolled back in her head. Brittany had taken some of her own blood and mixed it with A Negative. So now she's not going to be hungry all day, but any time she drinks she'll also get more and more turned on. That should be interesting for when she got home.

She took her phone out and sent a text.

'_Fiend_.'

She slipped the phone into a small pocket over her ribs and took another sip from the bottle. Se felt her fangs appear in her mouth and wanted nothing more to be drinking Brittany's blood straight from the source. She finished off the bottle by the end of second period calculus, and sat squirming for the last ten minutes of class. She noticed that cheerleader was a few seats in front of her, and wondered if there would be an attempted confrontation sometime later in the day. Quinn had actually completed her coursework for this class for the next three weeks, so she was just sitting in her chair, musing about the ways she'd get back at Brittany.

She was out of her seat as soon as the bell rang, and walked off towards the library for her study hall. She found an empty table and pulled out her laptop to start working on her end of the semester paper for history. They were supposed to write about their favorite time period, so she began writing about the twentieth century. She knew it well enough, as she was born in it. She got down five pages out of ten fairly quickly, and sighed at the memories it provoked. Her phone vibrated against her ribs, and she pulled out the device.

_'I want your teeth in me._'

She bit her lip. The first time Brittany allowed Quinn to drink from her after her siring was one of the most pleasurable experiences of her existence. She crossed her legs at the thought, and smirked. Tonight would be a very good night.

_'I want that, too_,' Was her short reply. She could go into greater detail about what she wanted, but ditching class to fuck Brittany probably wouldn't end well. Besides, she would be working, anyway.

'_Did you make a friend?_'

She smiled.

_'I did. I'll tell you the story later._'

As if she knew someone was talking about her, Rachel appeared from behind a bookshelf, carrying a large stack of paper booklets. She set everything down on the other end of the table from Quinn, not noticing anyone else was there. It wasn't until she pulled out a chair and sat down did she jump when she saw Quinn curiously studying her. "You scared me!" She put a hand to her chest, and she looked a little frazzled.

Quinn slightly tilted her head. The girl had changed her outfit. She wore a red tee shirt, simple blue jeans, and red converse low tops. "Your clothes." The vampire shut her laptop and crossed her legs, giving the brunette her full attention.

"Oh," Rachel glanced down at the shirt she was wearing. "Yeah. I went to the Glee club's costume closet. This was one of the simplest outfits we've ever worn," she smiled at the memory of Don't Stop Believin'. It seemed like such a long time ago.

Quinn hummed her acknowledgement just as her phone vibrated on the table.

'_I'm proud of you, my darling. I can't wait to hear about it._'

A soft smile fell on Quinn's lips. Brittany had many pet names for her, but darling was one of her favorites. If her heart could still beat, it would flutter whenever Brittany said it. Quinn looked up to see Rachel curiously watching her.

"I apologize. It was rude of me to check that with you here," She tucked her phone back into the small dress pocket.

"Not at all. Whoever it was made you smile, so it must have been worth it," there was a certain sadness in the brunette's smile that Quinn couldn't place. Not yet, anyway. She was usually fairly good at reading people.

Rachel got up from her seat and moved to sit directly across from Quinn. "I don't even know what your name is."

"My name is Quinn," She extended her hand over the table, and Rachel took it. Rachel's hand was hot in her fingers. Quinn's could feel the girl's heart beat just a little faster when their hands touched.

"Your hands are cold," Rachel brought her other arm above the table and wrapped Quinn's right hand up in warmth.

Quinn tilted her head at the action. It was a more intimate gesture than she thought Rachel realized. She felt something stir in her, at the feeling of those hot fingers tightly holding on to her. She'd tell Brittany about it when they got home.

"My hands are always cold. Even in the Summer time," Quinn watched Rachel watching her, and she noticed the light blush that crept up her tan neck up to her cheeks. The brunette promptly released Quinn's hand and awkwardly cleared her throat. Quinn laced her fingers together and placed them on the table. "What are all of those papers?"

Rachel glanced up to meet piercing hazel eyes. She looked to her booklets and smiled a little. "These are sheet music," Rachel reached over and pulled the papers in front of her. "Mostly show tunes. Brad, the school's pianist, he doesn't know enough of these off the top of his head, and I'm in the mood for Fanny Brice," Rachel traced her fingers over the title of a page that Quinn now saw read, 'I'd Rather Be Blue Over You.'

"Her story always broke my heart, a little."

Rachel's smile might've blinded her had it been any wider. "You know Funny Girl?"

Quinn almost jumped into her story of when she and Brittany saw the original Broadway production in the forties. "I- yes. I feel for her. And although I tend to ask Brittany to put on something a little less sad, afterwards, I really love it," Quinn definitely noticed the sparkle in the brunette's eyes.

"Her story is one of my absolute favorites, and Barbra is my idol. She's one of the reasons I know I'm destined for New York and Broadway," Rachel was looking at Quinn like she'd never seen another person in her life. In reality, she was just consumed with the knowledge that someone else her age (who wasn't her gay best friend) knew what Funny Girl was.

"You seem so- I don't know. You seem too cool to be interested in theater."

"Too cool?"

The bell rang, announcing lunch. "I was going to spend lunch in the auditorium. Did you- if you're not busy, would you care to join me?" Rachel was gathering her sheet music while Quinn slipped her MacBook into her shoulder bag.

She adjusted the strap so it rested comfortably across her chest, and looked up to see Rachel expectantly watching her.

"That sounds nice."

Rachel beamed, and Quinn followed her to their destination. It was completely dark inside, but Quinn's extrasensory eyes adjusted to the blackness immediately. They had entered at the front doors of the auditorium, and Quinn watched as Rachel took a certain amount of steps forward, then turned to the right and took a few more steps until she reached a wall. The brunette reached out and blindly fumbled for a few seconds until her fingers found a switch. Soon, a few lights on the stage flickered on, and again Quinn followed Rachel down to the stage.

"You're not hungry?" Rachel set her sheet music down on the floor and sat down, leaning back against the stage.

Quinn licked her lips at the thought of the walking four-course meals all over the school, but the feeling of the blood she'd had only a few hours ago was still buzzing within her, and she shook her head.

"I had a big breakfast." _And I'll probably have a big dinner, with a decadent dessert_.

Rachel nodded her head in acknowledgment and began flipping through her music. "What's your favorite number from Funny Girl?" Rachel focused her attention on Quinn, who had hummed while she contemplated her answer.

"I like People, for reasons I'm sure I don't need to explain to you." Quinn had been standing up to this point, but she moved and sat down in a surprisingly comfortable plush folding seat, directly across from Rachel.

Rachel smiled and closed her eyes, imagining the number in her head. "Yes, you probably don't need to explain anything," She opened her eyes and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Have you met anyone else, other than Santana?"

"There were a few boys, yesterday, who asked me for my phone number, but I didn't pay them any mind. One of them invited me to a party this weekend. I'm not sure if I'll attend or not."

"Did he have an odd looking mohawk?"

"He did."

"That was Noah Puckerman. He's in Glee club with me, and he's also one of the stars on the football team."

"He was hitting on me."

"He does that. He finally stopped with me because I'm dating his best friend, but…" Rachel trailed off, and looked to Quinn again. "You're not sure if you're going to the party or not?"

"I might." She'd need to speak to Brittany about it. Quinn was impartial, but if Brittany wanted to go, Quinn would of course accompany her.

"Well, Santana is hosting it. She has a lovely house."

Quinn smirked at the thought of being in the cocky brunette's face all night with Brittany by her side. That could be fun.

"I'm sure she's invited the football team and all of the other Cheerios, and she invited the Glee club, so I'm going."

"If I do attend, it will be nice to know there will be at least one friendly face in the midst of everyone."

Rachel smiled and Quinn felt that pull, again. It wasn't unpleasant, but she was very wary of it. She'd never felt it before. She allowed herself to smile back. Quinn heard a door slam somewhere backstage, and then a voice rang out through the auditorium.

"Hey, Rach? Are you in here?"

Quinn saw Rachel roll her eyes a little before she stood up. "I'm here, Finn," She looked upstage and saw her boyfriend lumber over with a sideways grin on his face. His smile faltered when he saw Quinn, and he looked a little unsure how to react.

"What's going on?" Finn sat down on the stage and his long legs hung off of the edge.

"I was just talking to Quinn about my sheet music," Rachel turned from Finn and gave the blonde a sort of apologetic look. "Quinn, this is Finn, my boyfriend."

For whatever reason, Quinn already didn't like him, and she'd only heard the boy say nine words. "Hello." Her voice was cool and uninterested, and Finn just nodded at her greeting. She made a gesture to Rachel for the sheet music, and the brunette gladly handed it over.

"Rach, you wanna come have lunch with me? We're all at our usual table. Come on," he hopped down from the stage, and reached for Rachel's hand.

"Finn, I'm fine, here. I wanted a quiet place to go over my music. The cafeteria is not quiet," She punctuated her words by sitting next to Quinn and taking some of the papers from her.

"Oh, um, okay. Well, I guess I'll see you in Glee club, then?" he scratched the back of his head and stood there waiting for an answer.

"Yes, see you then," She gave him a small wave, and Quinn didn't bother looking up from the music she was reading.

Finn walked up and left through the main auditorium doors.

"He seems lovely," Quinn liked sarcasm.

"He's- he means well."

"But?"

"I'm not in love with him," Rachel immediately clamped a hand over her mouth, and her eyes widened. "Oh, goodness," she mumbled against her palm then lowered her hand. "I've never said that out loud, before."

"Why are you with him?" Quinn turned, slightly, so she could focus her attention on the brunette.

"I- well, I wanted to be with him for so long. I finally got him, and it wasn't perfect, but it was so nice. We'd been going on dates all summer, last year, and I finally-" Rachel looked at her lap and blushed. "We slept together."

"Was he your first?" Quinn hardly remembers whom she lost her virginity to. Everything was so new with Brittany; she considered her sire to be her first everything.

"Yes. He was sweet about it. Gentle, you know? But- oh, gosh," She leaned over to Quinn, like she was telling a secret. "It was terrible."

Quinn chuckled a little dryly, which in turn made Rachel giggle.

"It's still terrible, now. I was so desperate for him that I thought that when we were finally intimate, it would be this earth shattering experience, but-"

"Nothing doing?"

"Oh, god. Nothing at all," Rachel was sitting on her knees, her eyes wide with her confession.

"Are you happy with him, other than that?" the more they spoke, the more the alien feeling sparked in Quinn's gut.

"He's actually a rather terrible boyfriend. He's forgetful, he constantly brings me to restaurants that aren't vegan-friendly, and he's still occasionally homophobic, despite being Kurt's stepbrother and having met my dads… He didn't even notice what I was wearing, just now," she looked down to her lap. "No, I'm not."

Quinn placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "I obviously don't know you well enough to say this with any real sway, but, you look like the kind of woman who does what's best for her."

Before Rachel could process what Quinn said so she could respond, the blonde looked down to the music and began quietly humming along to Mimi and Roger's parts in La Vie Boheme. Rachel listened, and this girl's voice wasn't perfect, but it certainly wasn't unpleasant at all.

"You know, it might be a tad difficult for you to sing this solo," Quinn's tone was teasing as she lightly shook the Rent sheet music.

Rachel was snapped from her reverie by the flapping of pages in Quinn's hand. "Oh! I- yes, I know. I thought it might be fun to do in Glee club. Obviously a few words will have to be censored, but it would be a good group number," she took the music from Quinn and flipped through it, smiling as a favorite lyric caught her eye.

The bell rang, and Rachel frowned. "Well, there's the bell."

"Yes."

"What's your next class?"

"AP Biology."

"No, really? That's mine too!"

Quinn stood and offered a hand to help the brunette up. Rachel took it, blushing, and mumbled a thank you. Quinn followed her back up through the auditorium and held the door open so she'd be able to see once she turned the light off. They walked to class together and got to the room early enough to share a desk. They spent the majority of class getting most of the day's class work and even some of the week's coursework done. There weren't many questions that Quinn didn't know the answers to, and Rachel was grateful for her help. After class, Quinn gave Rachel her cell phone number, and said that Rachel could text her with the address of the party, and she'd let her know if she would be attending or not.

They parted ways, and Quinn took another study hall before her last period Spanish class. She was still buzzing from her morning snack, and licked her lips at the thought of what she'd do to Brittany for teasing her like this. She shook her head and pulled out her Spanish workbook, flipped through the pages, and completed everything in it with the hour she had for her study hall. Maybe the teacher would be able to give her a different one to work on.

She packed her shoulder bag and made her way from the library to her the AP Spanish classroom. She was met by Santana, who was leaning up against the wall opposite the classroom door, arms folded across her chest. "Here," Santana kind of grunted, and she didn't raise her eyes from examining her short, perfectly manicured nails. She thrust a small piece of paper out in front of her, and Quinn took it. It had an address printed on it, to a street in a place called Lima Heights Adjacent. "Party's on Saturday. Don't bother bringing anything," the brunette pulled a file from her Cheerios uniform and began working on her nails. She still wasn't looking at Quinn, and the blonde smirked, taking this as the best apology she was going to get from Santana.

"I'll see if I can make it," she leaned next to Santana, putting two feet of distance between them. She decided to test the waters, slightly. "Is this invitation good for a plus one?"

The file stopped, just for a moment, before Santana said, "Yeah, but don't expect anyone to say yes when you ask them."

Quinn smiled at the girl's antics. She could hear her accelerated heart beat and knew she was nervous. She tucked the paper in the pocket with her phone, and sighed.

Spanish was uneventful, and Quinn's teacher just gave her an essay assignment to work on instead of a new workbook.

xxx

Quinn slid into the passenger seat and reached across the car to fiddle with the fine hairs at the nape of Brittany's neck. The older vampire pulled away from the curb and started to drive back to the apartment. "Tell me about your friend."

"Energetic, enthusiastic, not classically pretty, but she has beautiful features," Quinn paused, and searched for her next words carefully. "There was something about her."

"How so?"

"I felt an odd sort of connection to her, Nana. It's difficult to- does that happen?" Her short nails scratched lightly at Brittany's scalp as the tall blonde turned onto a street bringing them closer to home.

Brittany didn't say anything until she and Quinn were back in their loft. She stood Quinn in the middle of the space and with slow deliberation she stripped the shorter blonde of her clothing. When Quinn stood naked in front of her, Brittany removed her own clothes, and piled everything at their feet. She took Quinn's hand and led her over to the couch, where she sat down and pulled Quinn into her lap, with the blonde's arms around her neck to keep balance, and their positioning not unlike bridal style.

Quinn's mouth was very close to her sire's neck. She would only have to open her mouth and move forward a few inches and she'd be in ecstasy. But she waited.

Brittany was hesitant about answering Quinn. What Quinn was referring to had actually happened to her once, as well. It happened when she watched Quinn for the first time at the cafe, when she first spoke to her, and the feeling only got stronger with time. "There was a tug in your stomach when you spoke to her. It was unfamiliar, brief, and quite pleasant," Brittany turned her head so she could meet Quinn's curious gaze. "And you really want to feel it again."

"Yes. Why?" Brittany's calmness had always rubbed off on her, and the smoothness of her voice now was no different.

"It's what I felt the first time I saw you, love. It's what I feel whenever I'm with you. I feel so elated when you're with me, my darling. That's what the connection was."

Quinn's stomach dropped.

"What does this mean?" She clung a little tighter to the strong body underneath her, ever grateful for Brittany's superior wisdom.

"It means you have found someone important. Don't dwell on your thoughts right now, my love," she captured Quinn's lips in a soft kiss. "Because I have been craving you since we parted this morning, and I need you."

Quinn instantly felt arousal course through her at her sire's words, and the soft click of her fangs was loud enough to provoke a growl from Brittany's throat. The older vampire tilted her head to the side, and Quinn was drawn to her pale exposed neck like a magnet. She placed gentle kisses along the length of it, straddling her maker's hips to get a better angle. She opened her mouth and let her sharp canines barely graze the skin as her tongue ardently licked at the sweet flesh. Her knees were pressed against the cushions of the couch, and she felt Brittany's strong hands slide under her ass to keep her in place.

Quinn placed her hands on her sire's shoulders, and begged, "Please, Nana. Let me..."

Brittany moaned and she moved a hand over Quinn's thigh to the apex of her legs. "Yes," she ran her fingers through Quinn's wetness and felt the woman on top of her give one last lick against her neck before she sank her teeth into the muscular flesh. Quinn felt Brittany's soft touch, impaled herself on two strong fingers, and she began rocking her hips to the rhythm of her sucking.

Brittany bucked her hips underneath the shorter blonde, the feeling of her girl's teeth and tongue in her, her tight wetness around her fingers, it threw her into rapture. Quinn tossed her head back when she felt Brittany's convulsions of pleasure, blood falling from her open mouth, down her chin, past her neck, and over her chest. Her leg muscles tensed as she got closer to her climax, and her hips were working at an unsteady pace.

Brittany sat up, still very much in bliss, and wrapped her arm around Quinn's back. She removed her other hand from Quinn's dripping cunt, and grinned at the high-pitched whine that rumbled in Quinn's throat at the loss. Quinn's eyes widened as Brittany reentered her with three fingers, moving in and out, in and out, until her back bowed, and she opened her mouth in a soundness cry. Quinn's walls tightened around Brittany's fingers, and she stopped pumping, instead just flexing and curling her fingers inside, coaxing out Quinn's orgasm.

Quinn would have fallen backwards onto the floor if Brittany hadn't had such a strong grip around her body. The taller blonde lifted Quinn and gently laid her down on the couch. Brittany licked her lips at the sight. Quinn's hair was wild, and Brittany's blood was all over her mouth and chest. Brittany leaned down and began licking her clean. She closed her eyes in delight as she lapped up Quinn's torso. The younger vampire threaded her hands into long blonde hair, and sighed in contentment as Brittany worked her way up to her lips. They kissed, and Brittany delved her tongue into her girl's mouth, tasting the remnants of her blood on Quinn's own tongue.

"Darling," Brittany whispered, as she licked the last drops of blood from Quinn's mouth.

Quinn felt a surge of energy roll through her, and she pushed Brittany back until the taller woman was sitting against the couch. Quinn moved down to the floor on her knees, and pulled Brittany's arousal to her mouth. Definitely not for the first time in their relationship, she made her sire scream.

Quinn rested her body along the length of Brittany's, the two of them humming occasionally, both of them still feeling the pulsing after effects of their orgasms.

"Nana," Quinn waited for Brittany's curious "hmm?" before she continued. "I've been invited to a party on Saturday."

"Mmm, is that so?" Brittany leaned up and ran her hands through Quinn's disheveled, sexed up hair.

"I was invited by Santana, herself. My friend is going to be there."

"I'd like to meet her."

Quinn leaned up and placed a kiss to Brittany's nose. "So we'll go."

Brittany turned so her back was to the couch cushions and spooned Quinn. "A high school party sounds perfectly tolerable."

Quinn reveled in the feeling of Brittany's naked form pressed against her back. "That it does."

"Mm, okay." Brittany slipped an arm under Quinn's shoulders, and the other under the crook of her knees. "Up, sweetheart."

Quinn reflexively snaked her arms around Brittany's neck, and the taller blonde walked them over to the bed. She dropped the woman in her arms onto the mattress, and then gracelessly fell on top of her.

The two drifted to sleep with their limbs tangled together, with blood and sex on their lips.

xxx

The next few days at McKinley were mostly uneventful, for Quinn. She attended her classes, spent the evenings wrapped in her sire's arms, and tried not to think about Rachel so much until Brittany had a chance to meet her.

xxx

Saturday morning rolled around and Brittany woke first. Quinn's face was nestled into the crook of her neck, the smaller girl's body almost completely on top of hers. "Mmm, darling," Brittany rolled them so she was fully on top of Quinn, her knees on either side of the other blonde's hips.

Quinn groaned at being manhandled, and tossed her arms up so she could stretch. She arched her back and whined as her muscles adjusted. "Time is it, Nana?" Quinn ran her hands down Brittany's torso and rubbed her thumbs in small circles on Brittany's hips.

"Just past 9:15," Brittany wiggled her body so there were no more spaces between their naked forms.

"Where's my phone?"

"I think," Brittany moved her right arm from underneath Quinn and felt around under the pillows and blankets. "It's here."

Quinn made to take the device from the woman on top of her, but Brittany sat up and a devilish grin flitted across her face.

"Why do you want it?" she ground her hips a little into Quinn's. "More importantly," Brittany dangled the phone in Quinn's face and then held her arm against her back, initiating a game of keep away. "What are you willing to do to get it from me?"

Quinn softly ran her hands up Brittany's chiseled frame, marveling at the work of art that was her sire. She looked like she'd been cut out of marble. Quinn licked her lips as her hands made their way down to creamy thighs, and she gave a small tug.

"Get up here."

Brittany was instantly wet at what Quinn was suggesting. She shuffled up the smaller blonde's body, and positioned herself over her face. Brittany placed her hands on the wall in front of her, and lowered herself onto Quinn's mouth. Quinn opened her mouth and went to town, kissing her, working her tongue everywhere it could reach, licking her, prodding her, loving her.

"Fingers," Brittany gritted out. Her hands were clenching and unclenching into the wall, and she would probably have paint under her nails by the time Quinn was done.

Quinn focused her attention on Brittany's engorged clit, and brought two fingers up to tease at her entrance.

"Yesss," Brittany hissed above her, and with that encouragement, Quinn pushed into her, and felt her sire's tight walls pulsing around the digits.

Quinn sucked harshly on the hard nub in her mouth, moving her fingers in and out and curling them to rub at that spot she always loved finding. Brittany let out a soft gasp, and Quinn hummed. The vibrations from Quinn's voice threw her over the edge, and Brittany looked down to meet Quinn's eyes as she completely came apart above her. Her jaw went slack, her abdominal muscles tensed, and a heat she only felt when she was with Quinn surged through her like electricity. She felt Quinn greedily licking at her dripping sex, and her hips jerked every so often when Quinn's tongue brushed her clit.

Quinn placed a few kissed on Brittany's inner thighs and then helped her back onto the bed. Apparently she had dropped the phone at Quinn's first intimate touch, and the younger vampire reached down on the mattress to retrieve it. She rolled Brittany onto her stomach, and then placed herself over her back. "I told my friend I would send her a text if I was going to the party or not," she brought up a new blank text and started writing. "And since we're going tonight, I need to keep my word."

Quinn's chin was resting on Brittany's right shoulder, the phone front of them both. Brittany was holding them both up on her elbows and she read the text aloud.

" '_Rachel, it turns out I will be attending the party this evening, so I will see you there. I hope your morning is going well,_

_-Quinn._'

"Oh, you're such a gentleman," Brittany turned her head to kiss Quinn on the cheek. As soon as Brittany's lips touched Quinn's face, the phone vibrated in her hand. "Goodness, that was a quick reply." Brittany fidgeted with the buttons to bring up the new message while Quinn patiently held the phone in her hands. Brittany found the message and again read it out loud.

" '_That's very good news, thank you for informing me. Your morning is probably going better than mine; I just broke up with Finn._' "

"Hm. This is an interesting development," Quinn's fingers hovered over the keypad. "What should I say back?" Quinn closed her eyes and leaned her head against Brittany's.

"Let me," Brittany took the phone and slowly typed out a reply, and Quinn silently read it over after it had sent.

'_Would you like to come to mine to get ready for the party tonight_?'

"Nana?" Quinn asked, curious as to why she'd ask such a thing when they'd be seeing Rachel at the party, anyway.

"Let's see what she says, love. It would be nice to meet her when we're not surrounded by curious spectators."

They waited, and Quinn nuzzled her face into Brittany's neck, her puncture wounds from the previous night already long gone. She breathed in and hummed. "You always smell so good."

Brittany closed her eyes and smiled. The phone vibrated on the mattress, and Quinn turned her head away from Brittany and brought up the new message.

" '_That sounds like a novel idea. I would love to_.' " Quinn read the message aloud.

"Tell her to be here at 7 o' clock. This party begins at nine, right?"

"Yes."

"Mm. Tell her seven."

Brittany closed her eyes and listened to clicking of buttons as Quinn wrote out the text.

"Read it to me," She had put her face down onto the mattress and her words were slightly muffled.

" '_Try to get here by seven tonight._'

"And I gave our address and apartment number."

"Mmk," Brittany turned on her back and dumped Quinn onto the mattress. She pulled her girl into a hug from behind and wrapped a leg over her hip. She bit Quinn where her neck met her shoulder, just because she could, and she wanted to taste her.

Quinn grunted, and pleasure ran through her, and then Brittany's teeth were gone, replaced by a licking tongue. "We're going back to sleep until she gets here."

Quinn chuckled at Brittany's erratic and lazy behavior, but closed her eyes and drifted off in the comfort of her lover's arms.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I bet you're all wondering how Rachel knows so much about Santana's house, aren't you?  
And if you weren't, you probably are now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing**: Brittany/Quinn | Brittany/Quinn/Santana | Brittany/Quinn/Santana/Rachel. In that order. Mostly.  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.  
**Summary**: Quinn's a vampire, Brittany's her sire. They move to Lima for a change of environment and both become infatuated with two seniors at the local high school.  
**Author's Note**: Here's another chapter! Hurray!  
**Spoilers**: Leia is Luke's sister. I know, right? And she kissed him! Nice going, Lucas.

* * *

A buzzing noise throughout the loft woke both women from their slumber, so Quinn shot up from the bed, stark naked, and padded over to the intercom next to the entrance. She pushed a button and spoke into the wall mount. "Hello?"

There was a fuzzy white noise for a second before a voice said back, "_It's Rachel._"

Quinn pressed another button for a few seconds, allowing the front doors of the apartment building to unlock, then ran off to the walk-in closet. "Nana, Rachel's on her way up, you should put some clothes on." Quinn shouted.

Brittany bit her lip and smirked. Instead of properly dressing herself, she pulled the bunched up sheet from the mattress and haphazardly wrapped it around her body. Another buzz sounded, from the front door this time, and Brittany walked over to open it, the sheet dragging on the floor behind her.

Rachel waited in the hallway for Quinn to answer the door. She'd brought her make-up bag, and her floral print dress was in a garment bag over her arm. Even though she was feeling a little badly about breaking up with Finn, she was excited to be spending time with her new friend. The door opened and Rachel's smile dropped at the woman in front of her, who was infinitely _not_ Quinn. She was a good deal taller than Rachel, her hair was long, blonde, and wavy, and her eyes were a beautiful light blue. She was absolutely stunning. She also very much in a state of undress, wearing only a white sheet around herself.

"Oh, I- I'm terribly sorry, I must have the incorrect apartment number. I'm very sorry for disturbing you, please excuse me," Rachel was about to make a hasty escape when the gorgeous stranger spoke up.

"Quinn is just putting some clothes on. Please, come in." Brittany opened the door to let the slightly befuddled girl into the loft.

The brunette vaguely registered that that meant Quinn and this tall beauty had been recently naked together. Rachel blinked twice before she stepped into the open space. It wasn't very well decorated. It wasn't really decorated at all. She could see two pieces of furniture, a few stools around the island in the open kitchen, and everything else was pretty much completely bare.

Brittany saw Rachel examining everything and explained a little. "We just moved in a few weeks ago. Haven't had much time to settle in properly."

Rachel was about to respond when Quinn emerged from a room at the other end of the loft. "Hey," she smiled at the small brunette, and felt that pull in her gut when Rachel smiled back. She'd pulled on some dark grey yoga pants and a black camisole. She'd been so long because she'd noticed spots of dry blood on her neck Brittany had missed, and had to wipe it away. She sidled up next to Brittany and leaned into her slightly. "This is Brittany. B, Rachel." Quinn was curious was Brittany was feeling. Because Quinn felt something towards Rachel, did that mean Brittany would, too?

Brittany extended the hand that wasn't helping keep the sheet up, and Rachel took it. "Hi." Rachel immediately noticed how cold Brittany's hands were, just like Quinn's had been.

"Right. Well, I'm going to hop in the shower. Quinn," she looked down at the other blonde expectantly.

"I'll be there in a minute, Nana."

Rachel watched the exchange with curious eyes. Apparently these two girls were living together? Where were their parents? Did they know this was happening?

Brittany walked off to the bathroom and the sound of running water was soon heard from behind the door.

"So, come over here," Quinn walked into the closet and to the vanity in the back of the room. There was a large mirror surrounded by bright bulbs, and Quinn sat Rachel down in the chair.

"Give me this," She took the garment bag and hung it on a hook on the wall. "Set up your things, whatever you brought, and we'll be out in a just few minutes."

"I- um-"

"Sorry," Quinn leaned up against the wall next to the vanity and looked at Rachel's overwhelmed expression. "I'd usually have showered by now, but we kind of slept all day."

Quinn looked to a shelf. She reached up and felt around until her hands found what they were looking for.

She pulled down an iPod and a dock and plugged it in next to the socket close to the floor.

"Here," Quinn handed Rachel the iPod. "Search through that. I'll be back in a few minutes, and then I'll do your make-up while Brittany does your hair," she emphasized the last word by touching the brown curls on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel blushed.

Quinn smiled and turned to walk back to the bathroom. She stepped into the shower, and Brittany was just standing under the spray. "Goofball," she wrapped the taller blonde into a hug. Quinn let Brittany go and reached for the shampoo, squeezing out some of the melon daiquiri scented shampoo (Philosophy was Brittany's favorite) and moving behind the other blonde to start working it into her hair.

"I'm going to glamour her," Brittany's soft voice made Quinn halt her movements.

"Why?"

Brittany brought her hands up and put them over Quinn's on her head. "I want to know what you mean to her," she turned so she could look Quinn in the eye, and the younger vampire quickly brushed suds out of the way so they wouldn't sting her sire's eyes. "If you feel something, love, it's possible she does, too." Quinn still looked unsure, so Brittany spoke on. "What did you think when you saw me watching you all those years ago at that cafe in Seattle?"

"I thought- I thought you were the most magnificent creature I'd ever seen," Quinn titled Brittany's head back into the stream to wash the soap from her hair. She quickly put the conditioner in so Brittany could use shampoo on her.

"Exactly, my darling. I need to know how she feels," Brittany now pushed Quinn under the water and rinsed her hair, then applied the conditioner to the short blonde locks.

Quinn got the body wash and started soaping Brittany's body.

They were now both covered in the same daiquiri scented body wash, and took turns under the stream. They got out of the shower and wrapped towels around themselves, and walked back to the walk-in, with Brittany in the lead. Rachel looked completely enthralled by the music selections in Quinn's iPod, but she nearly dropped the device when she saw the two blondes walk back into the room clad only in (rather skimpy, in her opinion) towels. She was about to say something when Brittany was in her personal space and suddenly her mind went blissfully blank.

"Rachel," Brittany stared into her deep brown eyes, and worked to keep control over her mind. "Who am I?"

"Brittany."

The vampire smiled at Rachel's compliance. "Who is my girlfriend?" Brittany heard Quinn shuffling around behind her, but she couldn't break eye contact with Rachel.

"Quinn," Her voice was flat, and monotone, completely lacking its usual boisterous emotion.

"What did you think when you first saw her?"

"That she was the prettiest girl I'd ever met."

"Do you feel a connection with her?"

"Yes."

"Describe the connection."

"Something inside me feels warm when she smiles at me. Her eyes make me feel safe. She makes me feel homesick for a place I've never been to."

"That's enough," Brittany reached her hand behind her and it was taken into Quinn's right away. "Did these feelings for Quinn have anything to do with you breaking up with your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what happened."

"We were intimate night. It was unsatisfactory, as it usually is, until I imagined myself with Quinn instead of Finn. I climaxed for the first time while sleeping with my boyfriend because of her. I broke up with him this morning."

Suddenly, Rachel was blinking at Brittany's expectant expression. "Oh, goodness, I'm terribly sorry, I must have spaced out. What was your question?" Rachel saw Quinn watching her from behind Brittany and inwardly groaned at all the exposed skin she could see.

"I was just complimenting your hair. It's beautiful."

Quinn's mind was racing, and she barely registered the "thank you" Rachel said. Those were all things she'd felt when she'd seen Brittany for the first time. She hadn't been dating anyone, but had no doubts that she would have ended it for the blonde. But Brittany's sire wasn't around when they'd first met. There were no obstacles in her way for them to be together, and Rachel probably saw Brittany as an obstacle.

Quinn did her best to push her thoughts to the back of her mind so se could focus on getting dressed. She opened a drawer and slipped on a pair of black lace panties while still wearing her towel, and then turned her back to the vanity and let the towel fall from her frame.

Instantly she smelt the scent of Rachel's arousal invade her senses. Her fangs appeared, and she became light headed. "Nana," She said, hoping Brittany would understand what was happening. Soon there was a hand on the small of her back and Brittany was putting a bra on her and hooking it closed.

"She was watching you in the mirror," the older vampire rubbed her hand up and down Quinn's back as she whispered. "The first time I smelled you I almost fell over."

That made Quinn chuckle, and it seemed to snap her out of her daze. She turned and gave Brittany a hug, burying her face in her neck and breathing in her maker's calming aroma as her fangs retracted.

"Put some clothes on, Nana," She placed a chaste kiss to Brittany's lips and then walked over to the wall next to the vanity where she'd hung Rachel's dress. She unzipped the garment bag and tried not to grimace at the light pink floral pattern granny dress in front of her.

"Rachel, you're not wearing this," Quinn turned to see Rachel entranced by her bare stomach, and she smelled her arousal again. She closed her eyes tight and quickly walked to where all her dresses were hanging, picked out the Allsaints Spitafields Caden Dress and slipped it on. Maybe now she'd be able to focus, a little.

Brittany had put on a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and a white Cruciform Racer Vest. (They might have raided an Allsaints store while in London a few years back and stocked their closet.) The taller vampire moved behind Quinn and zipped her up, then pulled two folding chairs from a corner. She opened them and set them next to the vanity stool.

"Why can't I wear the dress I brought?" Rachel had finally processed what Quinn had said, and now she was full on pouting.

"Because, Rachel," Quinn sorted through some more dresses and found one she liked. "You'll look better in this." She held the garment out for Rachel to see. It was the Tarragona Dress from Anthropologie.

"Quinn, I couldn't wear something of yours, I wouldn't feel right," Rachel's eyes kept shifting from Quinn, to the dress, to Brittany, who was just standing and watching the brunette.

"Well I'm not lending it to you, I'm giving it to you, so you might as well wear it." She hung it over the rather hideous frock Rachel had brought. Rachel was about to protest again when Quinn cut her off. "I insist, Rachel."

"You should listen," Brittany said, as she sat down in the chair positioned behind Rachel. "When Quinn wants something to happen, it usually does."

"She's right," The two vampires smiled at one anther for a moment before Quinn refocused on Rachel. She sat down in the chair positioned next to her and Rachel turned so they were facing each other.

"How do you want me to do your makeup?" Quinn stared at Rachel's face, taking in the details of her soft, beautiful features. Rachel blushed under the scrutiny.

"You do that, Q. I'm going to have something to drink really quick." Brittany got up from the chair and sauntered out of the closet.

"You can do whatever you want," Rachel said, as Quinn turn to look at her again. "I trust you."

Quinn sorted through the makeup kit Rachel had brought and selected a black eyeliner. She uncapped it and brought the pencil up to Rachel's face.

"Look up," She said quietly, and Rachel did. She began to draw soft lines just under her eyes. "You've known me for a week."

Rachel looked at her, and Quinn pulled the pencil from her eyelid. "I know," She looked up again. "I still trust you."

Quinn knew that Rachel meant more than just trusting her with doing her makeup. Being this physically close to the brunette meant that warm pulling feeling was almost completely consistent, and Quinn was enjoying every second of it. Brittany came back inside as Quinn was finishing putting eyeliner on her other eye, and sat back down behind Rachel, a straightening iron in her hand.

"Let me straighten her hair before you do her eye shadow and lips."

"Sure, Nana," Quinn looked at Rachel while handing Brittany a hairbrush. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, that's fine," Rachel straightened her posture a little more as Brittany worked the brush through her hair.

Brittany straightened the brown locks quickly and without burning anyone. She turned Rachel towards her so she could examine her handiwork, and Rachel took the opportunity to study Brittany.

She was really beautiful. Like, really. Brittany was standing over her, staring at her hair, and Rachel's eyes roamed down her body. The white top she wore was loose, but Rachel could just tell this woman's body was perfect. She felt a flash of hot jealousy that Brittany's body knew Quinn's intimately.

"I think your hair's done," Brittany said with an infectious bubbliness that made the corners of Rachel's lips turn up.

"My turn, then. Move, Nana," Quinn sidled up behind Brittany and put hands on her sire's dainty hips. She squeezed slightly, attempting to get Brittany to move. She did, but not before playfully bucking her backside back into Quinn's pelvis.

"I'm going to get you something to drink," Brittany brushed a hair out of Quinn's face and then looked to Rachel. "Would like anything? There are a couple of Vitamin waters in the fridge."

"Yes, that would be delightful, thank you."

Quinn suddenly realized how hungry she was. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and worked on adding a subtle blush to Rachel's cheeks, and applying a shady, grey eye shadow to Rachel's lids.

Brittany returned with a XXX vitamin water for Rachel and a metal water bottle for Quinn. "That's the last of your favorite, baby. I'll see about getting some more next week."

Quinn set the eye shadow down and hungrily unscrewed the cap before taking a large gulp from the bottle.

She licked her lips and let the feeling of that delicious A Neg run through her.

"What, Nana?" she capped the bottle and set it down on the vanity. "No extra ingredient today?" there was the buzz that came with drinking the refrigerated blood, but not the arousing power of drinking Brittany's. This was just straight A Neg

"What are you drinking?" Rachel looked curiously at the metal bottle. Her back was to the vanity; she hadn't seen herself yet.

"It's just homemade V8 juice," Quinn smirked at Brittany's amused expression. "B sometimes adds Tabasco and pepper, but I guess now it's just the juice."

"I think you've had enough Tobasco for a while, don't you?" Brittany placed a hand on Quinn's cheek.

Quinn smiled at her maker. "I could always go for something spicy."

Rachel didn't know what was going on, but it did not sound like they were talking about hot sauce. She fumbled with her phone in her pocket for something to do as the blondes made eyes at each other.

"It's 8:55! Oh, goodness, I didn't realize how late it was, we won't be on time for the gathering!" Rachel made to get up, but Quinn quickly stood in front of her and placed strong hands on her shoulders.

"Relax, we'll be fashionably late," She spun the chair around and Rachel gasped at her reflection.

"I look-"

"Beautiful," Quinn finished for her, and she blushed, not for the last time that night.

"You really do," Brittany said, and then pulled Rachel up from the chair. "Quinn's turn."

"Put your chair here, Nana." Quinn scooted the vanity chair over a bit to make room. "And Rachel, put the dress on."

"Yes, right." She took the dress off of the hook and stood behind the two blondes who were starting their own make up routines. "Um."

Quinn sensed Rachel's hesitation to undress in front of them, so she set her eyeliner down and turned around. "You can change in the bathroom, if you'd be more comfortable."

"Oh, um- yes, thank you, I think I might be," She turned and walked out of the closet with the dress in hand.

It's not like she was self-conscious about her body. She kept a strict morning exercise regimen, and her dance classes helped keep her fit, and she'd done enough costume changes in front of cast mates at the Lima Community Theater to not be embarrassed about it. There was just something about taking her clothes off in front of Quinn that made her feel like she'd blush so hard so fast that she'd get a head rush and pass out. Did that actually happen to people? Was it even possible? Rachel didn't want to find out.

Rachel made her way into the bathroom (blushing again when she caught sight of the unmade bed and disheveled pillows) and stripped out of her clothes and into the cute dress. She couldn't reach the zipper. She opened the door with her folded clothes on her arm and walked back into the closet, where Brittany was adding the finishing touches of color to Quinn's lips.

"I don't seem to be able to zip myself up. Um- Quinn, would you mind?"

Rachel watched as Quinn licked her lips, looked up to Brittany, and then got up from the vanity to walk over to her. "For this to work, you're going to need to turn," Quinn smirked and raised an eyebrow. Rachel was just kind of staring at her.

"Oh." Rachel turned, and goose bumps broke out over her entire body when cool fingers brushed down her back and grasped the zipper. Quinn pulled it up, inhaling Rachel's scent as she did.

The girl's heart was beating madly in her chest; Brittany could hear it from the other side of the room. It brought her back to the memory of feeling Quinn's human blood flow across her tongue for the first time.

Quinn's hand had stopped about halfway up Rachel's back, zipper still pinched between her fingers. She vaguely registered the clicking sound of her fangs coming into place as her eyes glazed over. Rachel was right in front of her, her neck was right there, and she wanted to bite her. Badly. She started to lean in, mouth open, when suddenly a hand around her own neck and an arm around her waist pulled her away.

"Stay there," Brittany said to Rachel, as she brought Quinn out of the walk-in. Quinn was being carried out of the closet and being dumped unceremoniously on the soft cushions of the couch. "Quinn."

She could barely process was she was hearing. She could still feel Rachel's pulse beneath her fingers, and she tried to stand up to get closer to the brunette again. Brittany straddled her thighs and grabbed Quinn's face with her hands. Quinn's eyes were completely black. Brittany did the only thing she could think of. She bit her cheek so it was bleeding, and started to kiss Quinn. She worked her tongue into the shorter blonde's mouth, and Quinn snapped out of it when she tasted Brittany's blood.

"Nana," Quinn's eyes faded back to hazel and she looked around, confused as to how she got onto the couch, and why Brittany was on top of her. "What happened?"

"You need a drink, darling."

"What was that?"

"That, Q, was pure, unadulterated blood lust."

"I've never felt like that before. I wasn't in control."

"It's because she's so turned on."

"What?" Quinn shouted.

"Shh, baby," Brittany giggled and kissed Quinn again, which seemed to work in calming her down a bit. "The fact that she's really horny right now is making her seem irresistible."

"Did, um-" Quinn closed her eyes and let Brittany's scent wash over her. "Did that ever happen to you?"

"Yes."

"How did you stop yourself?"

"I didn't, Q. It happened a week after we'd first spoken."

"Oh." A week after they'd spoken, the day Brittany was referring to, Quinn had been knuckle deep in the taller blonde, when Brittany had suddenly bitten her. She hadn't been expecting it, but when she learned what Brittany was within hours of meeting her, she knew she wanted to be one with her. So, although it was a shock (a shock that made her come right away), she was extremely happy when she woke up in Brittany's worried arms, reborn as a vampire.

"Yeah. Oh," Brittany brushed Quinn's hair behind her ear, and pulled the blonde into a tight hug.

"Quinn?"

Both blondes turned towards the closet, where Rachel's voice could be heard from the doorway.

"Um, is everything okay?"

Brittany looked at Quinn, who had panic written all over her face.

"Hey," She whispered. "I'll be with you." Quinn still looked unsure, so Brittany got off of her lap and started back to the closet. "Stay there, Q." She entered the closet and Rachel was right next to the doorway.

"Is she okay? What's wrong? Did I do something?"

Since Quinn had told her about Rachel, Brittany had been preparing herself for jealousy, but it just wasn't happening. She found the brunette's concern for Quinn endearing, not threatening. "She'll be fine," Brittany took the metal water bottle from the vanity. "I think she's just a little dehydrated," She left the room again and brought the bottle to Quinn.

"Eat," Brittany waited until Quinn took a few healthy gulps. "Stay here. I'll zip her up and find her some shoes, then we can go."

Quinn nodded, and spent the next five minutes finishing the contents of the bottle. When Brittany reemerged from the room, Rachel in tow, Quinn was feeling a lot better.

"Are we all ready?" Quinn asked. Brittany smirked at her, and walked up to the shorter blonde before dropping to her knees in front of her.

"You dope," Brittany grabbed one of Quinn's calves, and slipped a leather wedge onto her foot. "You're not even ready." Quinn balanced herself by putting her hands on Brittany's shoulders, and she smiled softly as Brittany placed a kiss to the inside of her knee when she put the other shoe on her foot.

"Now we're all ready," Brittany stood up, placed a quick kiss on Quinn's lips and walked back to the closet for her and Quinn's purses.

Quinn noticed Rachel watching her with worried eyes. "Are you okay?" She tentatively walked up to Quinn with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Yeah," She could still smell the sweet wetness between Rachel's legs, but she felt better control over herself. Finishing that bottle of A Neg had definitely helped. "I think I'll pull through."

xxx

"Hey, Q?" Brittany switched on her lights as they pulled out of the building's parking garage.

"Yeah?"

"I have no idea where I'm going."

Quinn chuckled and rested her right hand on Brittany's thigh as she turned in her seat to smile at Rachel in the back. "Do you know where Santana lives? I think I might have misplaced her invitation some time last night."

Brittany smirked. The little slip of paper was probably crushed somewhere between the couch cushions.

"Oh, yes, the Lopez residence is not too far away from this apartment building. Take a left at the next stop sign, go straight for 3 blocks, and then her house will be on the block at the next right."

Quinn smiled at Rachel's furrowed brow as she focused on giving correct directions. She turned back in her seat and felt Brittany's fingers lacing through her own. The taller blonde brought their linked hands so they rested in her lap, and continued to drive in the direction Rachel had instructed.

xxx

It was already 9:35 by the time the girls parked down the street from Santana's house. Rachel climbed out of the back of the car, and thanked Quinn for holding the seat back, but didn't follow the couple as they started towards the house. Quinn stopped to see what was holding the brunette up, and saw her just nervously standing on the sidewalk, pursing her lips and frowning.

"Rachel?"

"Finn's going to want to confront me, and I don't have any desire whatsoever to speak to him tonight, or any time soon."

"So stick with us," Brittany said. "And we'll scare him away for you."

Brittany seemed to think that was a sufficient enough answer, because she started to walk to the house. Quinn smiled after her sire, and turned to see Rachel, still hesitant. "Come on, if he's really persistent, I'll just kick his ass. Sound good?" Rachel smiled at that, and smoothed her hands over her new dress before walking forward.

xxx

The door was open when they walked up, so they all just entered the threshold without knocking.

"Rachel Berry!" A shrill voice sounded over the booming bass of the vast living room, where many people were gathered. Out of the blue, Rachel was being grabbed by her shoulders and a wide-eyed, well dressed boy staring at her.

"Kurt!"

"Girl, you want to explain to me why Finn has been whining to me nonstop since last night?"

Rachel was about to excuse herself from girls who brought her to the party when Kurt yanked her away and all of a sudden they were in a spacious, white bathroom.

"Spill," he pushed Rachel onto the edge of the bathtub, and hopped up onto the counter. They were facing each other, but Kurt had the advantage of looking down on her. "Now!"

"Kurt, this is highly inappropriate and you dragged me away – very rudely, I might add – from the young women I was attending this soirée with."

"Whatever, Rachel, tell me about them later. Why was Finn berating me?"

Rachel sighed. "I broke up with him last night."

"Rachel!" There was a perfectly manicured hand on his chest, and his over dramatic reaction might have been funny had the situation been less serious.

"Kurt, please. I've been struggling with this since the second day of school."

"What?"

Rachel very carefully contemplated her next words. If she were going to tell anyone this, it would be Kurt.

"Kurt, I- what I'm about to tell you I am doing so in the strictest confidence and I will hold it to you to keep this information a secret that you may not share with anyone – especially Finn – without my express permission."

Kurt's voice softened and he shook his head. "Yeah, Rachel, of course."

"I'm- I've been-" She closed her eyes and took a calming breath. She opened her eyes and fixed them on the ceiling.

"I have feelings for someone else," she looked back down to sees Kurt's eyes comically wide and his jaw set.

"Rachel, what? Who?"

Rachel lower lip started quivering and Kurt was quick to jump down from the counter and sweep her into a hug.

"Quinn," she took a shuddery breath. "The new girl."

"Oh, sweetie," he hugged her tighter and let her shocked tears get absorbed by the shoulder of his Alexander McQueen button down shirt. She cried for a few more minutes before pulling out of his arms.

"I just-" she sniffed a little. "When I first saw her, I just felt something so- every time I see her, the feeling is just-" She shook her head while wiping away the last of her tears. "I can't even describe it."

"Is she who you came here tonight with?" Kurt pulled a soft handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Rachel so she could dab at the tears still on her face.

"Yes," She took a deep breath and expelled it in a sigh. "And her girlfriend."

xxx

Brittany had taken Quinn's hand and found the dance floor, which was in the back yard next to the pool. It was a brick area that had been covered in what looked like a large, wooden, portable dance floor. The taller blonde smiled as she watched various bodies moving to a Latin beat. One in particular caught her attention; a tall, fit guy in a grey wife beater and loose jeans with black hair was rolling his entire body as he moved.

"Q," Brittany's eyes watched him as he spun around a shorter girl with black hair streaked with blue.

"I see him, Nana. Go on, it's been too long since I've seen you move." Quinn smacked Brittany's ass as she walked by, and smirked at the look she got in return.

Brittany approached the dancing couple before tapping the girl on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" The girl looked at her dancing partner and shrugged before walking off of the floor. The guy smiled at Brittany, spun around, fell to his knees, spun around again, and then popped back with an added roll to his chest. Brittany grinned, and repeated the move flawlessly.

They started dancing around each other, each one attempting to out do the other. Quinn watched from the sidelines, amused by Brittany's antics. She had yet to say anything to this guy, and he hadn't said anything to her, either. Her eyes wandered from the pair, and drifted to a figure that seemed entranced by the show. It was Santana. Quinn could tell she was only watching Brittany. That's interesting.

Quinn stalked over to wear Brittany and the guy were enthusiastically doing the Dougie, and slipped in between them, in front of her sire. She didn't even see dance guy leave, she just began swaying her hips to the beat against the familiar body in front of her. She kept eye contact with Brittany and snaked her arms around that svelte waist.

"You're being watched by someone," Quinn had pulled Brittany down by the neck so she could whisper in her ear, before she nibbled on the lobe.

Brittany spun Quinn around and gripped her hips. Quinn put her hands over Brittany's and rested her head back on the taller blonde's shoulder. "Who's that?" This time, it was Brittany whispering in Quinn's ear.

Quinn rocked her hips back and forth, and turned their bodies so they were facing Santana. "Her," Quinn said, and Brittany immediately locked eyes with the brunette.

Santana watched as the grinding women stared at her. She should look away. Why wasn't she looking away?

"Nana," Quinn said, her body still moving to the beat. "Do you want to-?"

Brittany knew what Quinn was asking. They had both, for lack of a better term, fancied other people when they were with each other, but it was always just a muted attraction. Brittany would fuck someone as Quinn watched and vice versa, and afterwards, Brittany and her younger vampire had always felt a stronger closeness to each other.

"Yes," She broke eye contact with Santana, who was still staring, and turned Quinn back around so they were facing each other. "I love you, my darling, nothing that happens tonight will ever change that," Brittany held onto Quinn's face and looked into her eyes, trying to convey the depth of her meaning.

"I know, Nana. Come on." She started walking backwards, pulling Brittany with her, then turned, and started for the house. She glanced at Santana; the girl's eyes were wide, and when Quinn passed her, she could smell how turned on the brunette was. Quinn waited at the back entrance to the house for Brittany to work her magic.

Brittany unabashedly walked up to Santana and smiled her gorgeous, charming smile. "Hi," Her voice was deeper than it usually was. It didn't have a bubbly quality to it, now. It was husky, and sensual.

"Uh..." Santana had actually gone speechless. This tall blonde beauty had taken any and all words from her vocabulary.

"Do you want to go upstairs with me?" Brittany wasn't glamouring Santana, but she might as well have done. The brunette was acting like she was under a spell.

Santana heard what the blonde had said, and it took her seven seconds to breathe out a reply. "Yes."

Brittany glanced to Quinn, who hadn't taken her eyes off of her maker, and looked back to Santana. "So take me to you room."

Again it took a few seconds for Santana to process what had been said, but then she was walking into her house and casting a curious glance at Quinn. _Is she coming with us? I could definitely be down with that._ She led them up to the third floor, a part of the house that she essentially had to herself since her brother had moved out. Brittany followed Santana up to her bedroom, Quinn sticking close behind her, and the shorter blonde shut the door behind them, and clicked the lock shut.

Brittany looked around the room, searching for a place that might be suitable for Quinn to sit that would have a clear view of the bed. "Quinn, the desk looks like it will work nicely."

"Yes, Nana," Quinn walked around in front of Brittany, hoping for one last kiss before her sire had her way with the brunette nervously standing in front of the bed. Brittany didn't disappoint. She cupped Quinn's jaw and leaned in. Quinn parted her lips, and Brittany wasted no time in slipping her tongue into Quinn's mouth. Quinn moaned, and suddenly the vampires' senses were overwhelmed with the pungent scent of Santana's arousal.

They broke the kiss and smirked, both turning to Santana, whose mouth was slightly parted as she watched the two girls kissing in her room. Quinn placed one more kiss to Brittany's cheek, and then moved over to the swiveling desk chair, turning it to face the bed.

Brittany walked up to Santana and brushed a thick lock of dark brown hair behind her ear. Those brown eyes were swirling with curiosity, arousal, and just a touch of defiance.

"You and I," Brittany whispered as her eyes roamed over Santana's gorgeous features. "Are going to sleep together," She looked the Quinn as she said this, "But the trust in my relationship with Quinn is very important, so she is going to watch. Is that a problem?"

Santana's brow furrowed adorably. "Watch?" She whispered, too, probably only because Brittany had been. "You mean she's not going to...?"

"Going to what?"

Santana flushed up to her ears. "Join us?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing**: Brittany/Quinn | Brittany/Quinn/Santana | Brittany/Quinn/Santana/Rachel. In that order.  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.  
**Summary**: Quinn's a vampire, Brittany's her sire. They move to Lima for a change of environment and both become infatuated with two seniors at the local high school.  
**Author**'s **Note**: Smut.  
**Spoilers**: Snape kills Dumbledore.

* * *

_"You and I," Brittany whispered as her eyes roamed over Santana's gorgeous features. "Are going to sleep together," She looked the Quinn as she said this, "But the trust in my relationship with Quinn is very important, so she is going to watch. Is that a problem?" _

_Santana's brow furrowed adorably. "Watch?" She whispered, too, probably only because Brittany had been. "You mean she's not going to...?" _

_"Going to what?" _

_Santana flushed up to her ears. "Join us?"_

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched from the girl on the desk chair, and Brittany raised both eyebrows and smirked. "Quinn?"

The shorter blonde stood, silently, and walked up behind Santana. She put her hands on the girl's hips ad leaned in so her nose was pushing against dark hair, next to her ear. "This is alright with you?" She breathed, and judging by the hitch in Santana's breath, her accelerated heart rate, and gush of wetness that Quinn could _sense_ between her legs, an auditory response was wholly unnecessary.

The idea of bedding Santana wasn't unappealing, but Quinn hadn't given it much thought until now. The prospect of bedding Santana with Brittany, however, was an entirely different and much more enticing thing to imagine. Quinn nuzzled the rest of Santana's hair out of the way so she could kiss the back of her neck, while she heard the distinct smacking sounds of lips against lips. She growled and pulled Santana's body closer to hers, running her hands up the brunette's dress clad torso, over her ribs, to rest just under the swell of her breasts.

Santana moaned and tossed her head back, landing it on Quinn's shoulder. "Can we- bed?"

Brittany heard Quinn's low chuckle, and she pulled Santana away from her creation. She pushed Santana to the bed where the girl sat and waited expectantly for what ever was going to happen next, because she certainly wasn't calling the shots here.

"Darling," Brittany husked, and Quinn immediately took the cue to disrobe, and Brittany followed suit.

Soon, both blondes were in naught but their underwear. Quinn's, a pair of lacy, black panties, while Brittany wore white, soft cotton boy briefs. Their identical chain necklaces twinkled in the low light of Santana's room.

"Take those off," Brittany gestured to the tight green dress Santana wore, and to whatever she had on underneath.

Santana complied with enthusiasm, and even scooted back on the bed, up to her pillows, and leaned back on her elbows.

Brittany licked her lips at the sight of the brunette absolutely ready for her. "Darling, I want you to give the rest of her some attention, while I..." The tall blonde tore her eyes away from Santana to look at Quinn. "And then you're going to fuck me from behind when I make her come again."

At once, Quinn crawled onto the bed and pulled off Santana's panties. She kissed a knee, then moved to the girl's side and put a hand on her cheek so Santana focused her attention on Quinn, not what was about to happen between her legs.

"Uh uh, Q."

Quinn was about to take Santana's mouth in a kiss when she heard the soft, disapproving sound from Brittany. She looked down and saw Brittany on her knees, getting ready to place herself between Santana's thighs.

"I want you on top of her." Brittany pulled at Quinn's leg, and lifted it over Santana's torso, so Quinn was straddling her.

Santana couldn't see anything but the gorgeous blonde sitting on her abdomen.

"Nana."

Brittany placed a comforting hand on the back of Quinn's calf, and it was all the encouragement she needed to lean down to Santana's lips.

The brunette felt hands running up her thighs a she let Quinn's tongue explore her mouth when a spike of fear suddenly tore through her. Immediately both Brittany and Quinn moved back. Quinn sat up on Santana's stomach trying to gauge what was wrong, and Brittany poked her head over Quinn's shoulder.

"What is it?" Brittany husked, right next to Quinn's ear. She could smell Santana, and really wanted to taste her.

"Is this too much? You're not a virgin, are you?" Quinn didn't think she was, but she still felt like asking.

"No!" Santana shook her head. "I'm- no."

"So what's wrong?"

"When I've been with women, I've always been the one to- no one's ever..."

_Oh_. Quinn smirked, and Santana blushed. "Do you want to watch her?" Quinn looked into the brunette's eyes, and smiled as she nodded. Quinn moved off of Santana's torso and positioned herself at the head of the bed, so Santana's head was resting in her lap. The blonde made eye contact with her sire and rubbed her arms soothingly up and down Santana's arms.

"Relax," Quinn whispered, and as she locked eyes with the brunette in her lap, Brittany lowered herself and licked a path from Santana's entrance to her clit.

Quinn marveled at the long, deep-breathed gasp that ran through Santana at the first touch of Brittany's tongue. The brunette grasped for purchase on the bed, fisting the comforter as her hips gently rocked against the soft workings of Brittany's mouth against her wet flesh. Brittany had a certain mantra when she was in these situations: don't lick pussy; eat pussy. She opened her mouth and essentially started French kissing Santana's sex, holding her down by the hips as the brunette started writhing, and jerking every time her tongue brushed her clit. Quinn, for her part, was enjoying the show, occasionally running her hands over tan skin, but mostly just watching Brittany work.

"Oh, fuck!" Santana arched off of the bed when Brittany entered her with two long fingers, breathing deeply and clawing at the bed. Brittany started a steady rhythm, loving the feeling of hot, tight walls around her digits.

"I- I'm gonna-" Santana's back bowed and her mouth hung in pleasure. Her abdominal muscles tensed and she spasmed around Brittany's slowing fingers. Brittany pulled out of the shaking girl, and leaned up to hover over her. Quinn met her above Santana's head, grabbing Brittany by the back of the neck, and their tongues battled for dominance. Quinn moaned lowly at the taste of Santana in her sire's mouth.

Brittany pulled back and looked down at Santana, who was staring at the two blondes above her through hooded eyes and a furrowed brow. She was still breathing rather heavily. "That was quick," Brittany smirked as her comment made Santana's pink cheeks drop a shade darker.

"Wha- I-"

"Shh," Brittany quieted her stuttering and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Santana's lips. "I'm just that good. I bet I can make Quinn come in even less time than it took for you."

"Nana..." Quinn was ready for some attention, and sooner would be better than later.

"Quinn, get me my bag," Brittany brushed a thumb across Quinn's cheek, sensing her lover's growing frustration.

Quinn gently removed herself from under Santana's head and walked to the door where Brittany had dropped her bag. She picked it up and brought it to the taller blonde. Brittany opened it and fished around for a second before procuring the item she had been searching for. Santana gasped when she saw what it was.

"Jesus, Nana. What were you planning?" Quinn groaned and crawled back onto the bed, immediately helping her sire out of her panties so the strap-on harness could be outfitted properly.

"I wanted to take you somewhere Maybe up against a wall, or something. And now, look! The opportunity has presented itself!" she smirked as Quinn tightened the straps, securing everything.

Brittany looked like a goddess. Well. A goddess with a seven-inch dick.

"What-" Santana wasn't sure she was down with this. Was Brittany planning on using that on her? I mean, it wasn't that big; she'd taken bigger. But still.

"Quinn's going to lie down, and I'm going to fuck her senseless while you straddle her face."

Quinn basically grunted her approval and moved to her assigned position. Santana still hadn't moved; her brain may have temporarily stopped working. "Are you going to get up here?"

Instead of answering Quinn's question, Santana scrambled to get on her knees above Quinn's head. She made sure to be facing Brittany; this would be a show she would not want to miss. Quinn looked up; all she could see was Santana's inner thighs, her deliciously wet sex, and the smooth curve of her ass. She chuckled a little. "We haven't done this since-"

"-Glasgow. I know." Brittany thought back to when they'd seduced a bar matron in a small pub in Scotland after hours, in this exact same position. Quinn heard the smile in Brittany's voice, and then felt hands pulling her by the thighs to the edge of the bed. Santana had to crawl a little more forward, so she was back where she needed to be. "Eat her, Quinn."

Immediately, Quinn gripped Santana's legs and lurched up, attacking the girl's sensitive flesh with unexpected force, on the brunette's end. Santana fell forward with a cry as Quinn sucked harshly on her sensitive clit, but was caught by Brittany who held on to her by her shoulders. "Watch," Brittany whispered to Santana. The tall blonde glanced down to make sure the head of the dildo was positioned at Quinn's entrance, then watched Santana's face as she slid in, all the way. Santana's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, and a muffled moan was heard from between her legs.

Brittany worked in Quinn, thrusting, pulling, thrusting, pulling, at a torturously slow pace, all the while watching the chain reaction of her movements in Santana's expressions. She could feel Quinn clawing at her thigh, begging her to speed up, but she didn't. Even though she knew she could easily bring Quinn to orgasm very quickly, she wanted to draw this out.

Quinn was getting frustrated. Her cunt was tingling, and she just wanted Brittany to take her; slam into her, hear her grunt because of the effort it would take to just pound away.

But, no.

Brittany was taking her sweet time, and it was driving her mad. And she couldn't even voice her complaints, because there was a pussy in her face. Granted, it was a really, really exquisite pussy, but still. Santana started whining and taking in sharp, uneven breaths. Quinn felt her thighs tensing, and – at a kind of awkward angle – was able to push a finger into the girl. Santana held her breath, and shuddered into her orgasm when Quinn methodically rubbed at that one spot inside her, while simultaneously gently sucking at her clit.

Santana let out a string of loud profanities – not all of them English – and clutched onto Brittany for dear life. Brittany moved to kiss her neck as her stomach twitched and her whole body trembled. Quinn pulled her finger out and gently licked at Santana before shifting the cheerleader off of her so Quinn could focus all of her attention on the teasing woman kneeling between her legs.

"Nana," Quinn licked her lips, still tasting Santana there, and pointedly glared at her sire.

Brittany smirked, rather evilly, and bottomed out inside Quinn. She rolled her hips garnering a gasp, and asked, "Yes, Quinn?"

"Harder."

Satisfied with her answer, Brittany pulled out to the tip, and thrusted back in with added vigor. She quickened the pace, and knew she was doing well by Quinn's gasps and moans. Both blondes' eyes were closed in pleasure, and neither felt the bed shift when Santana left it, or the dip her body made when she came back.

Suddenly there was a wetness on Quinn's abdomen as Santana straddled her, facing Brittany. Brittany distractedly slowed her thrusts as Santana hijacked her mouth in a kiss, then pulled back and showed her something she'd apparently left the bed to go and get. Santana took Brittany's toothy grin as a green light, and pushed a button at the end of the lipstick-sized silver bullet so it buzzed to life.

Quinn heard the noise, but Santana's back was blocking everything from view. "What's thaAAAAHHHH!" Quinn cried out and her back arched as Santana touched the vibrating device to her already oversensitive clit.

Combined with Brittany's renewed and powerful thrusts, Quinn was thrown into her climax. Her heels and shoulders dug into the mattress, her head flew back, and her back bowed, pushing her breasts into the air. Santana was almost thrown off, but again, she caught her balance on Brittany.

"Turn around," Brittany's tone seemed urgent.

"What?" Santana could still feel Quinn's stomach muscles contracting.

"She's still going, and I can't hold her, so you need to."

Santana understood what Brittany wanted to her to do, and quickly shifted so she was still straddling Quinn, but now her back was to Brittany. She laid down on top of Quinn, and placed a prolonged kiss at the exposed pulse point of her throat, which-

Wait.

"What the fuck?"

A huge jolt of fear tore through Santana's entire body, and soon the room was thick with the scent of the brunette's terror. Brittany immediately pulled out of Quinn and got in the way of the door, just in case Santana decided to bolt, all while pulling the harness from her hips. Santana flung herself away from the bed, where Quinn was just coming to.

"You don't have a pulse," Santana had snatched a small blanket from the bed and was covering herself with it.

"No," Brittany spoke. "She doesn't." She slowly walked up to the brunette, who backed away until she hit her desk. Brittany didn't stop until she was right in front of her. She reached down for Santana's hand without breaking eye contact. When she had it, she brought it up to her chest where her heart lay, frozen.

"I don't-" Santana was shaking her head, staring at her hand on Brittany's chest. She pushed a little harder, but there was still nothing beating under her palm. She looked up to see Brittany's amazing blue eyes watching her, and she suddenly wasn't afraid anymore. She couldn't describe it. This girl – and the one on the bed – was a physical anomaly without a heartbeat, and she wasn't afraid.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Brittany whispered as she brushed a thumb along Santana's cheek.

"I know. What are you?"

"We're vampires," Quinn stood from the bed, dragging a sheet with her, and walked up next to Brittany. "Why aren't you afraid anymore?"

"I- vampires? Are you serious?" She was fully leaning on the edge of her desk, now, her hand still resting over Brittany's unmoving heart.

"Look," Brittany moved Quinn in front of Santana and titled the shorter blonde's head so the left side of her neck was in the light. "Right here," Brittany pointed to two faint dots on Quinn's neck. At first glance, they just looked like freckles. "This is where I bit Quinn for the first time."

Santana reached out and touched the subtle marks. They were raised, just enough to feel under her fingertips. A shiver ran through Quinn and her eyes closed as Santana lightly brushed the intimate place.

"Feels good," Quinn sighed slightly when Santana's nails grazed the spot, and once again, her senses were flooded with the scent of Santana's arousal.

"Why aren't you afraid of us?" Brittany's question brought Santana's attention away from Quinn's beautiful, pale neck.

"I don't know," The fact that she didn't know sort of worried her, but there were two gorgeous blondes – okay, they were like, undead vampires, but she was pretty sure they weren't going to attack her – in her room, and she was still way horny, and Brittany hadn't even gotten off yet. Santana licked her lips. So vampires were real? Whatever. If they were going to hurt her, they'd already had plenty of chances. So…

Santana kissed Brittany hard enough to push her back onto the bed, and she lost the blanket around herself in the process. "If you're a vampire," Santana pinned Brittany's arms over her head. "Why are you so warm, right now?"

"Because," Brittany squirmed under the smaller girl on top of her, spreading her legs and wiggling herself so she could grind a little bit on Santana. "I'm really fucking horny," she bucked her hips.

"If you don't fuck her soon, I'm going to have to do it for you." Quinn's voice was deep and throaty, and she spoke from somewhere behind Santana. "When she's like this," Quinn husked into Santana's ear. "She likes it fast, and hard." Quinn moved to Brittany's side. "So take her."

Santana didn't bother responding with words. She growled at the feeling of unadulterated lust rolling through her, and basically tore Brittany's panties from her body before roughly thrusting two fingers into her. Brittany broke out into an open mouthed smile as Santana fucked her at a beautifully fast pace. "Oh, yes!" she dug her nails into Santana's back while the brunette buried her face into Brittany's neck, her efforts actually knocking the headboard against the wall. "Qui- Quinn?" Despite not needing to breathe, Brittany was panting, and she moved a hand from Santana's back to blindly search for her girl.

"I'm here, baby," Quinn took Brittany's hand and held on as her sire got closer and closer to her climax.

Suddenly, Santana's head was between her legs, and Brittany cried out in pleasure as she felt the brunette sucking on her clit, throwing her over the edge. Quinn held onto Brittany's face as she came, and stared into her eyes. They were fading to black.

_Shit_.

"Nana," Quinn said with concern. "Nana, come back to me," she began to panic as the whites of her eyes were completely taken over by darkness.

"That was definitely-" Santana started to move up Brittany's body, but was stopped when Quinn spoke.

"I need you to stay back, just back away until I say so."

Santana didn't say anything as she slid off of the mattress and went to stand by the wall that was farthest from the bed.

"Nana?" _Think, Quinn. What did she do for you earlier tonight when you were like this? What did she do? Oh_. Quinn's fangs snapped into place and she bit the tip of her tongue. She kissed her sire, and Brittany immediately began hungrily kissing back. Quinn pushed her tongue into the older vampire's mouth, and when she pulled back, worried blue eyes were shining back at her.

"Quinn..."

"I thought I'd lost you," Quinn threw herself on top of Brittany, and the taller blonde wrapped Quinn into a tight hug.

"You did for a minute," this, of course, only made Quinn cling harder. "She's different, my darling," Brittany whispered into her ear.

"I know," Quinn sat up and pulled Brittany with her. "I know. Are you alright?"

"I don't know. Kiss me again?"

Quinn rolled her eyes with a relieved smile, but did as she was asked.

"What's happening?" Santana's timid voice asked from her place on the wall.

"You can come back," Quinn had moved so she was sitting in Brittany's lap, and Brittany was sitting cross-legged against the headboard. Santana had put on a pair of panties and a shirt, and she tentatively scooted back up onto the bed and sat opposite the couple in the same position as Brittany.

"I lost control of myself."

"Does that happen a lot?"

"No."

"When was the last time-?"

"Almost a century ago."

Quinn looked lovingly at Brittany, then. Her sire hadn't meant to turn her that night, but Quinn wouldn't have changed what happened if she was given the chance.

"What?"

"I was born in 1679. When I was nineteen, I met a man named Arthur, and he turned me into a vampire within a month of our meeting. We were together for two hundred years, until he was killed by a religious cult. That was in Florence. I needed to be away from the where I'd lost him; so away was where I went.

"I traveled to the States, first in Massachusetts. Sixteen years later, I found myself walking outside a coffee shop in Seattle. Sitting at a table reading a book was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. When I looked at her, I was filled with a bubbling happiness I had never felt before.

"The woman was Quinn, and a week after we'd met, I lost control the first night we were together, and I drank from her. When I finally came to, she was unconscious, and I thought I'd killed her. I hastily completed the transformation process, and I don't think I'd ever been so relieved in my life when she woke up the next day.

"That was nearly a century ago. If Quinn hadn't been here tonight to bring be back, anything could have happened."

Santana looked between Quinn and Brittany as she absorbed the new information. "So you lost control because we were boning?"

Quinn chuckled. "Santana," She turned in Brittany's lap so she was facing the Brunette. "We have an extremely heightened sense of smell. Some things can be tuned out, but other things, things like how good you smell when you're turned on, are much harder to avoid."

"You can smell me?" For whatever reason, that idea was really intriguing.

"Yes," Brittany murmured. "Well enough to know that you're horny again at the idea of us being able to smell you."

Suddenly, Quinn's senses went into overdrive. She could hear Rachel protesting something and smell her fear. Although it was faint, it was there. "Nana," Quinn had stiffened, and her eyes were scanning the floor for where she'd dropped her clothes.

"Darling, what is it?" Brittany was helping Quinn out of her lap. She noticed the shift in demeanor, but couldn't place what was wrong.

"Rachel. Something's not right." Quinn had found her bra and panties and was slipping them on, then her dress, and shoes. "Come find me," She moved o Brittany who was sitting on the edge of the bed, and placed a gentle to kiss to her lips. "I'll call for you if I need you." Quinn kissed her again, then rushed out the door, closing her eyes for a minute to take a deep breath. She bolted in the direction Rachel's fear was coming from, and her nose led her to a locked door on the second floor. She didn't bother knocking; Quinn gripped the round handle and twisted hard, snapping the lock and pushing the door open.

"Quinn!" Rachel was lying down on the bed with a boy Quinn didn't recognize hovering over her. A small hand was pushing against his chest, and he was holding her other wrist above her head.

To say Quinn moved quickly would be a massive understatement.

She moved to them and ripped him from away from Rachel, and slammed him down onto the floor. She placed her forearm against his throat, and applied pressure.

"Quinn!"

The blonde barely registered Rachel's shrill voice as she bared her teeth and applied more pressure. The boy's eyes were rolling back in head and he wasn't even fighting back.

"Quinn," Rachel placed a gentle hand on the infuriated girl's cheek. Her skin was hot.

Quinn felt Rachel's touch, and finally let him go. She stood up, and he clutched at his neck, coughing hoarsely. She leaned down next to his ear, and whispered. "If you so much at look at her ever again, I will kill you. If you speak about this incident, about her, if you try to contact her, I will know. This is not a threat; it is a fact."

She stood and took Rachel's hand, and led her from the room. She walked down the hallway until she found a bathroom, and she stepped into it. "Let me see," Quinn switched the light on and began examining Rachel's arms, and neck. She tilted Rachel's head to the side, then the other way; no marks. She then inspected each arm; there was a slight bruise on her left wrist, but nothing permanent.

"Are you alright?" She cupped Rachel's face and looked into big brown eyes.

"He- he said he wanted to give me a private audition for Glee club."

"Rachel," Quinn brushed tears away with her thumbs. Rachel didn't even know she was crying.

"Oh," was all the brunette uttered before sobs started wracking her small frame, and Quinn enveloped her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry, I should have stayed with you."

Quinn felt Rachel shaking her head even as it was buried in her neck.

"Yes. I should have waited," she thought of what had been occupying her. How long had she watched Brittany dance? How long had they been in Santana's room, wrapped in each other's bodies? She doesn't know.

"Just-" she hiccuped. "Just stay here, now?"

"I won't leave."

"You smell like," Rachel took a breath as her head was buried in Quinn's neck. "Santana." Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Why do you smell like Santana?"

"I was in her room," Should she tell Rachel the whole truth? No. Not right now. It would just cause her more unnecessary distress. _Wait a second_. "Why do you know what Santana smells like?" she gently pushed back on Rachel's shoulders so she could look at her face.

"Oh," Rachel smiled, faintly, her years fading. "I spent some time with her over the summer."

"Yeah? Doing what?" This is a good distraction_. Keep her from crying, let her think about something else until she wants to think about what just happened_.

"I- honestly, it concerns a private matter that is not my place to tell, but Santana's," Rachel shrugged a little weakly.

"Do you mean that she's gay?" At Rachel's shocked expression, Quinn explained. "I have a good eye. As someone who spends a good deal of her time checking other women out – which, don't tell Brittany I said that–" This made Rachel giggle. "– I tend to notice when I see another woman doing the same. The fact that she was so hostile towards me when we first met just added fire to my theory." Also the fact that she straddled my face while Brittany slammed into me with a seven inch strap-on, but...

"Then, yes, it has to do with her sexuality," Rachel sat on the floor and leaned against the bathtub. Quinn sat opposite her, against the wall.

"I found out purely by accident," She tucked her legs to the side and placed her hands in her lap. "I was in Cleveland, visiting my dad's sister. It was just me and her and I had gone to a movie store to get some DVDs for us to watch. At the store, I literally ran into someone. I knocked all of the DVDs out of her hands, and I helped her pick them up. We had yet to look at each other in our haste to pick up the movies. I recognized the titles: _Loving Annabelle_, _Desert Hearts_, _Fingersmith_, and season two of _The L Word_.

"I was eager to make the acquaintance of this person, maybe have a discussion about LGBT movies with them. When I looked up to hand the movies back, Santana was staring at me with wide eyes, and I think it was the first time I'd ever seen her blush."

"What happened after that?"

"I made her come back to my aunt's house. We watched _D.E.B.S_. She's one of the sweetest girls once she's let her guard down, which is almost never. She doesn't speak to me in school, but she also doesn't insult me anymore, or, if she does, she only calls me Berry, instead of her other hateful nicknames."

"I used to be like that."

"Like what?"

"Mean."

"What happened to make you change?"

Quinn closed her eyes and smiled. "Brittany happened," she opened her eyes and saw Rachel's downcast gaze. "So Santana's your friend?"

Right on cue, there was a knock at the door. "Broadway, you alright in there?"

"Yes, Santana."

There was a soft clicking sound in the doorknob.

"Santana, I assure you, I'm perfectly-"

The door swung open to reveal Santana crouched down with two small metal picks in her hands.

"-fine. Hi, San."

"You okay?"

"Why must you always resort to lock-picking?"

"Come on, Rachel. You know everything my abuela taught me is sacred," she plopped down next to Rachel, her left leg extended, her right knee bent. She bumped it against Rachel, and the smaller girl smiled.

"Who do I need to personally dismember?"

When Rachel averted her eyes, Quinn spoke up. "Tall, broad shouldered, brown eyes, bleach blonde spiky hair."

"Anders, that fucking creep," Santana made to sit up, but a strong, tan arm slipped around her waist and pulled her back down.

"Don't, San. Just stay here," Rachel shifted so her arms were holding on to one of Santana's, and she sighed when she felt the girl relax.

"Fine. But I'm kicking his ass on Monday."

"He'll have a bruise across his throat," Quinn said, almost conversationally.

Santana smiled. This girl has balls. Okay, well, obviously. Vampire. But a vampire with balls.

"Can we leave?" Rachel asked. "Or go somewhere away from all the people?"

"Yeah, we can go up to my room," Santana stood up and helped Rachel to her feet. "Uh, Brittany said she was going to get some air."

Quinn watched the two brunettes leave with a longing ache for one of them, and a newfound fondness for the other. The blonde left the bathroom and made her way downstairs, weaving through random drunk high school kids. She finally made it outside and immediately growled at the sight of Noah Puckerman sidling up next to Brittany on the front porch steps. She walked up behind him and was in time to hear, "If I flip a coin, what are my chances of getting head?"

She grabbed him roughly by the short scruff of his mohawk and yanked him backwards. He cried out in shock and pain, and flailed his arms rather uselessly against his attacker. Quinn dropped him and stood in front of him, glaring down at the boy who was now cowering at the sight of who had essentially thrown him to the ground by his hair. "Never hit on my girlfriend again. Never hit on me again. Leave before I remove that dead squirrel you call a hairstyle with my bare hands." With wide eyes, he scrambled backwards so fast that he hit his head on the door and he fumbled with the handle in his haste to get back to the safety of the house.

"Nana, why didn't you get rid of him?" Quinn walked around in front of her sire and plopped down in her lap, one arm wrapped around her waist while the other snaked its way around her neck.

"I wanted to see what you'd do," Brittany turned her head and kissed Quinn's cheek. "You didn't disappoint."

"Did you want to stay here for much longer?" Quinn snuggled into Brittany's arms. She was still slightly warm from earlier.

"We can go, if you'd like," Brittany said. "I helped Santana change her bedding after you left to find Rachel, and I've been out here ever since. Is she okay?"

"She will be. I want to check on her, I don't know what she wants to do," Quinn mumbled before grudgingly shifting off of Brittany's lap. "Come on, she's upstairs," Quinn took Brittany's hand and led her back into the house, up to the third floor.

xxx

"Santana?" Rachel was on top of the covers on Santana's bed.

"Yeah?" Santana was up against her headboard, half-paying attention to Anthony Bourdain on the TV across from her bed.

"Can I tell you something?" Rachel sounded distant, and hesitant.

"Sure, Rach," she clicked the TV off and focused her attention on the girl next to her.

"I- I have feelings for Quinn," Like with Kurt, her eyes found the ceiling, and she fiddled nervously with her hands.

"No shit?" Santana sat up and looked at Rachel.

"Yeah."

"Huh. Can I tell you something back?" Santana said quietly, hoping her gentle tone would get Rachel to look at her. It worked.

"Of course."

"I have feelings for Brittany," when she said feelings, she used air quotes. "Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Tonight, I was with them."

There were a few seconds of silence before Rachel asked, "How do you mean?"

"They were- I was watching them dance. And then they were watching me watching them, and the next thing I knew, Quinn was locking my bedroom door, and Brittany had her arms around me."

"They- you slept with them? Both?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"I- no. I'm just trying to understand."

"Okay. We were there, and Quinn sat at my desk, and Brittany was saying something about how it would just be me and her, and Quinn would watch, which I got confused about, and asked if she was going to-"

"Going to what?"

"Join in."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"And did she?"

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

The room was quiet for a few moments before Rachel said anything. "What does Quinn look like naked?"

Santana barked out a laugh. "She's hot, Rach. You have good taste." Santana wondered something, just then. "Has Quinn- do you know how old she is?"

"No. Why? She's at least eighteen, right? I mean, she looks like she is."

"Yeah. What do you feel when you look at her?"

"Quinn? I feel- this is going to sound ridiculous, but, I feel like I'll never be sad again."

"What about with Brittany?"

"When I first saw her, I was struck with her beauty- she's so effortlessly happy all the time, it's hard not to like her. I don't know. I think I'm just smitten with both of them, but Quinn much more so."

Santana was silent for a bit. "Everything you'd said is the same for me, but with Brittany, instead of Quinn."

"There's something... different about them. I can't place it." Rachel said distractedly.

"I think you should talk to Quinn," Santana clicked the lamp off and flopped over to use Rachel's chest as a pillow, and pulled the comforter up under her chin, hugging Rachel's torso under the covers.

Rachel's arms had moved up and out of the way while Santana got comfortable, and when she finally settled, the shorter brunette rested her hand on Santana's shoulder, under the covers, and she yawned as her eyes closed.

They were both jarred from almost falling asleep when there was a knock at the door. Santana whined. "Cold! You get it."

"Oh my lord, you're like a child," Rachel threw the covers from herself and giggled as Santana hastily tried to put them back into place. "If that's someone looking for a place to be intimate, you'll have to look- oh." Rachel opened the door to find Brittany and Quinn smirking amusedly at her.

"Intimate, hm?" Brittany purred, Rachel blushed, and Santana got turned on for the billionth time that night. "Ooh, are you guys having a slumber party?" Without waiting for a response, Brittany sprang forward and leapt onto the bed, giggling at Santana's surprised squeak.

Quinn chuckled. "I just wanted to know what you wanted to do," her voice brought Rachel's attention away from the odd scene on the bed. "I didn't want to leave without you."

"Oh, Quinn," Rachel was so taken with Quinn's consideration that she forgot to answer.

"Rachel?"

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry. I'm- I was going to stay here, so I am no longer in need of a ride back to your place of residence. Thank you so much for the thought, though."

"You were at her house?" Santana sat up and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders as she watched the two girls in the doorway.

"Apartment. I went there to get ready for the party tonight."

"Some of your things are still there, but I can bring them to school on Monday," Quinn smiled at Rachel, and that wonderful, warm feeling flooded her when Rachel smiled back. "Nana?"

"Mm, do we have to go?" Brittany was face down at the foot of the bed.

"I think we'd better had," Quinn leaned against the doorway and waited for Brittany to move. She didn't. "Come on, sweetheart, I know you're tired and hungry." For the third time that night, both blondes' senses were besieged by Santana's fear.

"Hey," Brittany sat up and moved off of the bed so she could lean next to the side of the bed where Santana was. "I told you before, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know, I think I'm still processing."

Brittany smirked. "Process this." She leaned over and captured Santana's lips in a soft kiss. She cupped the back of the brunette's neck, and kissed her languidly.

"What," Santana groaned lowly when Brittany sucked her top lip into her mouth. "Was that for?"

"Well," Brittany slid her hand around to gently stroke her thumb across Santana's cheek. "You're not afraid anymore, are you?"

Santana rolled her eyes a little, but smiled.

"There, see? Text Quinn later, maybe we can all go out for coffee some time this week," Brittany licked her lips and kissed the brunette one more time, this one a quick peck to her lips. She walked out of the room, and Santana watched her saunter as she went.

"What was that?" A very confused and shocked Rachel Berry was gawking at Santana's dazed, dreamy expression. "I thought Brittany was your girlfriend?" She looked to Quinn, now, who was just smiling softly at her.

"She is."

"Then why-?"

"There's too much to explain right now," Quinn brushed a strand of hair from Rachel's face, then leaned down and kissed a blushing cheek. "Maybe you could come over tomorrow? Think about it," Quinn pulled back and smirked at Rachel, who looked utterly flabbergasted.

The blonde turned away and found Brittany waiting for her at the top of the stairs.

"Ready?" Brittany reached out and laced their fingers together.

"Ready."

They left the party and got back to their apartment. They both went straight to the walk-in and took their clothes off before falling into bed.

Quinn nestled herself half on top of Brittany while the taller blonde wrapped Quinn up in a tight embrace. They fell asleep like that and didn't move throughout the night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review! The story's getting to the point where I haven't written any more for it, and I could use some ideas for where people want it to go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing**: Brittany/Quinn | Brittany/Quinn/Santana | Brittany/Quinn/Santana/Rachel. In that order. Mostly.  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.  
**Summary**: Quinn's a vampire, Brittany's her sire. They move to Lima for a change of environment and both become infatuated with two seniors at the local high school.  
**Author**'s **Note**: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! To Pratty2005, I'm using Nana as a nickname for the name Brittany simply because of the N in the name, and I didn't like the idea of Quinn just calling her "Britt," and "B," all the time. I know it's not technically a nickname that's an offshoot from Brittany, but eh. It's not supposed to like, grandma or anything, if that's why you said it's off-putting? Just a (I guess kind of odd) nickname :)  
**Spoilers**: Watch out, everyone. This one's a doozy. Katniss strings Gale and Peeta along for three books and then marries Peeta. Also she pops out a kid (or two? I don't remember) and lives happily ever after with the horrible nightmares of all the shit she's ever been through. Hurray!

* * *

Quinn woke up on Sunday to a buzzing under her pillow. She fumbled for her phone and managed to get it to her ear despite still being in Brittany's arms. "Hello?" Her voice was thick with sleep, and she had yet to open her eyes.

"_Hey, it's Santana_," She spoke with her usual standoffishness, and she sounded way more awake than Quinn felt.

"Santana?" Quinn twisted around until she was the little spoon against Brittany's chest. "What time is it?"

"_Are you still-? It's eleven-thirty. Be glad I'm calling now; Berry wanted me to call you at seven this morning._"

"Rachel? Wait, why are you calling and not her?" Quinn felt Brittany stirring behind her, her sire's strong arms tightening their hold around her abdomen.

"_She left her phone at your place, and she was wondering if, 'Your offer to visit you at your humble abode was still standing',_" Santana said, doing a remarkably accurate impersonation of Rachel. Quinn chuckled when she heard, "_I do NOT sound like that, Santana!_" Being yelled somewhere in the background. Brittany finally awoke at Quinn's laughter, and mumbled right into the receiver.

"Whozat? Whateryou doing?"

"Shh, babe," Quinn whispered.

"_Is that…? Is Brittany there with you?_"

"Yes. And yes, tell Rachel she can come over now, if she'd like. You're welcome, too, if you're not busy," Quinn sat up and balanced the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she rolled Brittany onto her back and straddled her hips.

"_Um, hold on_," Santana said, and some muffled words were heard the other line. "_Yeah, sure, sounds cool, we'll be there in a bit. Yes, Rachel, shut up. We'll be there soon._" Santana didn't wait for a response before ending the call.

"Hey, Nana," Quinn set the phone down on the bed and placed her hands on Brittany's ribs. "Rachel and Santana are coming over."

"Wheeen?" she said the word as one big whine.

Quinn smiled and leaned down to nuzzle Brittany's neck. "Now, sweetheart. They'll be here within ten minutes."

Brittany groaned. "I'm not moving."

"No?"

"No."

"Mmkay. You stay in bed. Sleep some more," Quinn kissed the column of Brittany's throat and then got off of the bed. She walked into the closet and slipped on a simple, grey racerback tank top, and a pair of very short black shorts. Quinn grabbed a navy blue sweatshirt and walked back out to the main floor and carefully sat on the bed. Brittany lay on her back, arms tossed up on her pillow, the sheet riding low on her stomach. Her naked upper half was completely exposed. Quinn smiled and traced a line around Brittany's pale, defined abs, up through the valley of her breasts, up her neck, and she stopped at the tip of Brittany's nose.

"Sit up, Nana."

Brittany pouted and groaned.

"Just for a few seconds. I don't want you flashing poor Rachel when she gets here. What if your beautiful tits scare her off and she never comes back?"

Her eyes still closed, Brittany smirked at that, and sat up as she was asked.

"Arms."

Brittany stuck her arms out in front of her and waited patiently while Quinn threaded them through the sleeves of the sweatshirt. "Head," Quinn gently slipped the sweatshirt over Brittany's head, and pulled it down her torso. "There. Now you can sleep," she kissed Brittany on the lips and the girl fell backwards back onto her pillow. Quinn smiled at her and went to the fridge for a snack of B Neg before Santana and Rachel arrived. Quinn was sipping at a metal water bottle in the kitchen when the buzzer for the building door sounded through the apartment. She got up from her stool and walked over to the wall mount and pressed the intercom button.

"_Rachel, shut up! We're here, and you need your phone, anyway_." Quinn heard Santana say. She sounded irritated, like Rachel had been dogging her the whole ride over.

"_No, I don't! I can ask Quinn through a non-confrontational cell phone text message to please bring it to school on Monday._" Quinn stifled a laugh; Rachel was one decibel short of shrill, and she was not being the least bit logical.

"_News flash, Inspector Gadget, you'd need your phone to send a text. No! We're going up! How does this thing work?_" Quinn bit her lip as she smiled and pushed the unlock button for several seconds and went back to her bottle in the kitchen. About three minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Quinn went to open it, but stopped when she heard whispering on the other side.

"I still don't understand why Brittany kissed you right in front of Quinn."

"Whatever. She obviously wasn't jealous, or mad, or whatever, or she would have said something."

"But why-?"

"Rachel, shh, just shut up, okay? I don't get it either. But I'm certainly not complaining. Maybe we'll get some answers. What the fuck is taking so long?"

Quinn smirked as Santana slammed her fist on the door. She opened and put a finger to her lips, shushing the two brunettes. "Come in, but try to be quiet," She let them into the apartment and shut the door. "She didn't want to wake up this early on a Sunday." Quinn walked back over to the counter and looked at Santana looking at Brittany on the bed. She was glad she made her put on the sweatshirt.

"Hello, Quinn," Rachel had moved to sit on the stool next to the blonde.

"Hi, Rachel," Quinn shifted her gaze from Brittany to the girl next to her.

"Your place is bare as fuck."

"Santana!"

Quinn chuckled. "I'm aware, thank you," Quinn watched as Santana leaned against the counter opposite her. "We haven't had the time to do any real decorating."

"Whatever. You need to explain to Berry what's up," Santana folded her arms across her chest and did a fairly good job of staring Quinn down.

"Explain what?"

"I need Brittany awake if that's going to happen now."

"So wake her up."

"Tell me what?"

"Rachel, it's okay," Quinn reached over and tucked some hair behind Rachel's ear. She blushed, but didn't break eye contact with Quinn. "There's just something about me and Brittany that I'd like you to know."

Rachel's brow furrowed for a few seconds before she asked, "Why does Santana know? You told her before telling me?"

"No, Rachel, she just found out. Let me wake Brittany, and then we can talk."

Rachel nodded and Santana walked around the island to sit on a stool. Quinn made her way over to the mattress on the floor and sat cross-legged next to Brittany, and as she watched her lover sleep, she heard more whispers.

"Do they live together or something?"

"Yes, I believe they do."

Quinn reached out and took a hand that was haphazardly tossed on the bed above Brittany's pillow, and kissed the palm. Brittany groaned, lowly, and then her eyes shot open when the scent of two different girls' arousal wafted to her senses.

"What have you been doing?" Brittany asked. Her eyes slipped shut again, and Quinn scooted closer.

"I haven't done anything. You did that. And Nana, I need you awake. Rachel needs to- I would really like to tell her."

Brittany opened her eyes and they sought out hazel. She sat up and cupped Quinn's jaw. "I'm awake, babe," Brittany smirked. "Carry me."

Quinn let out a small laugh through her nose before pulling the covers from her sire's body. She placed herself between Brittany's legs and pulled each thigh around her hip, running her hands over smooth skin in the process. Brittany sat up and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, their faces now barely an inch apart.

"Are you ready?" Quinn kept eye contact with Brittany as she lifted the blonde from the mattress and walked over to the couch, where Quinn carefully dropped her on the cushions.

"There, you goofball," Quinn leaned down and kissed her sire, reveling in her familiar and soothing smell.

"You guys can come over here, if you'd like," Brittany said. She hadn't looked at the girls, yet. They were both still turned on, and it was definitely having an effect on her.

Rachel and Santana walked to the couch. Rachel took a seat on the floor, and Santana sat on the opposite end of the couch from Brittany and Quinn, with the small of her back against the armrest.

"All right," Quinn said. She was leaning into Brittany, who was sitting against a cushion with her knees tucked under her. "I guess I'll start with when I met you?" she looked to her left and with Brittany's slight nod, she continued.

"Stop me when you get confused," She looked to Rachel, who furrowed her brow at the use of the word 'when.'

_Why didn't she say 'if_'? "I will."

"I met Brittany at a small cafe. I was living in Seattle, it was 1913, and I was twenty years old."

"Excuse me?" Rachel's eyes were wide, and her heart rate increased.

Quinn smiled softly. "I'm ninety-nine, now."

"I don't… are you making fun of me?" Rachel stood and backed away from the couch. "It would not be the first time someone played a joke at my expense, but it's no less hurtful."

"Rachel, no," Quinn shifted forward, but she didn't get up. "There's a reason my hands are always cold. There's a reason Brittany had to take me out of the room when I was zipping up your dress. There's a reason I can hear how fast your heart is beating right now."

Rachel was shaking her head. "This isn't- you can't be- I've never been one to doubt superstition, but I can't-"

"Come here," Quinn shifted forward more so she was sitting on the edge of the couch. Her canines clicked into place, and she waited as Rachel hesitantly walked over to her. "Look," She opened her mouth and titled her head just enough for Rachel to see.

"You've got- oh, goodness, you've got fangs."

"I do. Here," she reached for Rachel's hand and brought the tips of her fingers to the two small scars on the side of her neck.

"Are those," Rachel rubbed the subtle bumps a few times, not missing how Quinn groaned ever so slightly when she added a little pressure. "Bite marks?"

"Yes," Brittany leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on Quinn's back.

"Are you both-?"

"Yes," Brittany answered again.

"But you're good? You don't," Rachel's nose scrunched. "Eat people?"

"Yes and no," Quinn said. "We can't survive on animal blood, but we don't feed from people," _often,_ Quinn thought, but Rachel and Santana didn't need to know about that. Not now, anyway. Quinn touched the hand that was still on her neck. "Rachel, neither Brittany nor I would ever hurt you or Santana."

"I- I know," Rachel pulled her hand away from under Quinn's and began pacing in front of the couch. "You're vampires." She said to the floor. "Vampires exist. Santana?"

Santana stood and moved in front of Rachel, gently taking her by the shoulders to still her. "I found out last night. Quinn doesn't have a pulse. It kind of threw me off."

"Oh. No pulse. Okay," Rachel looked to the floor again, an endearing frown gracing her brow. "Wait," She looked to Quinn. "Why did you have to leave the room, before? I now assume it was not because you were dehydrated."

"I'm attracted to you, Rachel," Quinn smiled when the brunette blushed. "To the point where I lost myself at the sight and smell of you."

"Like Brittany did?" Santana took her seat on the couch again.

"Exactly like I did."

"What happened?" Rachel sat on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest.

"You smelled too good. I could hear your quick heartbeat, I could smell that you were aroused… it was all just too much, and I lost control," Quinn took a breath through her nose. "I can smell you now."

Rachel blushed, but she didn't deny just being in Quinn's presence was turning her on.

"You, too," Quinn said to Santana. The brunette just cocked an eyebrow and shrugged. She looked to Rachel again. "So you're not afraid?"

"I'm- no. I'm a little wary of that fact that you said you can't control yourself around me."

"As long as Brittany is with me, she won't let me hurt you. And it's the same with her and you, Santana."

Santana nodded. "I get that."

Rachel looked to the floor. Brittany watched as the wheels turned in the short girl's head. "You want to know why I made out with Santana in front of my girlfriend," she said it as a statement, not a question.

Rachel's head shot up. "Yes."

"There's a certain feeling I get when I look at you," Brittany started, as she glanced at Santana. "It happened that day in the gym. I couldn't figure out what it was, then, but now I know it's a less intense version of what I feel when I look at Quinn."

"And Rachel, the way I feel when I look at you, when you smile at me, or just when I'm with you? I've described it to Brittany, and she says that's what she feels when she sees me."

Quinn didn't think Rachel quite understand the magnitude of that statement. She didn't explain it anymore, just then.

They all sat in silence for a few seconds, before Santana asked, "What happens if you bite each other?"

"It's a pleasure thing," Quinn started. "It doesn't do anything to sate hunger, but it- Ahh!" Suddenly back was arching against the couch and her hips were thrashing into the air. She shuddered and her body jerked and obscene noises were coming out of her mouth without her permission.

"Holy fuck," Santana breathed from her end of the couch. Brittany released Quinn's wrist from her mouth and licked her lips, her eyes rolling back in utter gratification as her own orgasm rolled through her.

"That," Brittany smirked from her slumped position. "Is what happens."

"Nana..." Quinn's head was still tossed back, her neck exposed. She relaxed and made a half-hearted attempt at sitting up straight.

"That was-" Rachel was slack-jawed and staring.

"Really hot," Santana's breathing had increased and she was really turned on after seeing both blondes climax right in front of her.

Quinn took a deep breath through her nose a shuddered. "Nana, I can't," her eyes were tightly squeezed shut, and her hands were balled into fists. She was starting to slip; Rachel was too close, and she hadn't finished the blood that sat in the bottle on the counter.

"I know," She put a hand on Quinn's shoulder and then looked back and forth between the two brunettes. "Go sit in the kitchen."

As soon as the girls complied, Brittany straddled Quinn's thighs and cupped her jaw. She kissed the woman under her, and Quinn breathed in the smell of her maker. She calmed down enough to open her eyes, and Brittany was relieved when they were hazel, and not black.

"I just want to take her," Quinn said, her voice deep with want.

"I know, I can see it in your eyes," She glanced back at the brunettes, who were both curiously watching the scene on the couch before refocusing on Quinn. "I can't let you take it out on me with them here."

"You'd let me-?" Quinn seemed to brighten at this.

"Yes."

That distraction worked well. Quinn could count on one hand the number of times Brittany had allowed herself to be tied up and at Quinn's mercy. Brittany was always the more dominant one, so when this happened, Quinn savored it. "But I don't want her to leave. Santana, either," Quinn said. "And, Nana," She looked at their mattress on the floor. "There isn't a bed frame." There's the flaw in Brittany's plan that cannot be overlooked. Nothing to tie her wrists to.

"That can happen some other time," Brittany smoothed some hair back from Quinn's face. "We can go out after your classes tomorrow and buy furniture and stuff for the apartment."

"And maybe some silk scarves," Quinn said, distractedly. Her eyebrow arched as her mind wandered to all the things she'd do when the time came to use those scarves.

"Is she okay?" Rachel's worried voice snapped Quinn from her stimulating thoughts.

"I will be," Quinn said, just loud enough for Rachel and Santana to hear.

Brittany got off of Quinn's lap and jogged into the closet, quickly reemerging with Rachel's dress, makeup bag, and phone.

"You guys should go, Quinn's not feeling good right now."

"Why? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Honestly, Rachel? She's struggling to keep control with you here."

"How come you're not struggling to keep control with me here?"

Brittany bit her bottom lip and smiled at Santana's question. "I am," She let her eyes rake down Santana's torso, the tight shirt she wore leaving just enough to the imagination. When she met Santana's eyes again, the brunette's smirk mirrored hers. "I'm just stronger than she is."

"Quinn's being affected by me?"

"Honey," Brittany said. "We can smell you from the couch."

Rachel blushed furiously at that. "I'm sorry."

"Come on, Rach, let's go," Santana pulled Rachel's arm and the smaller brunette reluctantly allowed herself to be led out of the apartment. She chanced one last look to the couch as it was closing and was just in time to see Brittany straddle Quinn again.

"I still have more questions," Santana said as they made their way to the elevator. "How can they be in sunlight? I mean, unless that's just a myth. And do they have reflections?"

"They have reflections," Rachel said. At Santana's curious look, she continued. "The first time I met Quinn, she helped me get cleaned up after a slushie attack. She said it was meant for her, because she'd seen you and kissed Brittany in front of you," Rachel looked at Santana who had the decency to look slightly guilty. "And we were in the bathroom where I saw her in the mirror."

"Okay, well, what about the sunlight, then? Or garlic? Coffins?"

"They sleep on the mattress on the floor, San," Rachel pointed out. They walked out of the elevator and down the block to where their cars were parked.

"There could be coffins in that room."

"That room is merely a large walk-in closet."

"Well..."

"We'll get more answers from them, Santana. In the meantime, I would like to go home."

"Okay, Rach. Stay away from the football guys, tomorrow, alright?"

"I will."

xxx

"Let's go out now," Quinn said, only minutes after Rachel and Santana had left.

"What?"

"To get a bed frame, and some tall curtains, and bookshelves, and night tables, and a sound system, and maybe some art for the walls."

"Alright, Q. Where should we go?"

xxx

They drove out of Lima and went to various places to pick up things for the apartment. A sturdy, mahogany bed frame with a short headboard and strong bed posts; a matching mahogany bedside table; two large, heavy, red curtains and a ceiling installation; a stereo/record player, and speakers to be placed strategically around the apartment; four dark stained bookshelves; and, lastly, they found a town with a quaint street of coffee shops, bakeries, and, most of all, art galleries.

"I like this one," Quinn said. The piece she was looking at was a black and white photograph of a woman on a bed, naked save for her glasses, reading a book.

"I'll find the gallery owner," And Brittany did.

This went on for several galleries. Quinn would see artwork she liked, Brittany would seek out the curator to buy it. Brittany would see something she wanted, Quinn would find the person in charge so they could take the art home.

xxx

They got back to the apartment at ten-fifteen, with all of their new furniture and things waiting for them in the threshold.

"You're lucky I ate a carpenter, once," Brittany said, eyeing the many large boxes with disdain.

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes at the comment, and began examining the boxes. "Here's the bed frame," She began opening the cardboard. "How did all this stuff get here?"

"It was brought from the stores," Brittany moved to help Quinn. "And the doorman oversaw them as they brought everything in here. We bought everything early enough that the store people were able to get our things here same-day."

xxx

They assembled the frame with little difficulty, and soon moved on to the ceiling installation for the curtains.

"This was a good idea, babe," Brittany was balancing on a kitchen stool next to the bed, wielding an electric screwdriver and the last of the wavy pieces of the ceiling track. She put in one last screw and hopped down to inspect her work.

"Where's the curtain?" Quinn walked over from the side of the couch where she was setting up the stereo.

"Here."

xxx

By 12:30, the women had completely transformed the bare space into a place that actually looked like a home. The various artworks they bought hung on the walls, a few of the smaller pieces were strategically placed on the book shelves.

"We need to go to the storage place tomorrow," Quinn sighed as she removed her sweat pants and teeshirt, sliding into bed to the side closest to the wall.

"Your books?" Brittany slipped under the covers right after her.

"Mm. And your dance mat."

"Ooh, I miss that," Brittany sleepily mumbled as she buried her face into Quinn's neck.

"I'm going to have to talk to Rachel, tomorrow. And I know Santana wasn't satisfied with what she learned today."

"If she has any questions you don't how to answer, you tell her she can come by here any time she wants to."

"Okay, Nana," Quinn slipped and arm over Brittany's torso and hugged her close. "Sleep now."

xxx

During homeroom, Quinn gave a faint smile as Rachel sat at the desk next to her, and Santana behind her. Rachel didn't say anything to her, but the blonde could sense her apprehension, and could feel her stealing glances throughout the class. Santana, on the other hand...

About fifteen minutes into note taking (Quinn was doing homework), she felt something brushing her left shoulder. She reached up without stopping her writing, and pulled down the folded slip of paper. She unfolded and read the fine script.

_'How do you stand in sunlight? How do you have a reflection? What's the deal with you and your girl and me and Rachel?_'

She quickly wrote a reply.

_'Come over after school. Bring Rachel._'

She slipped the paper back over her shoulder and it was taken immediately.

Quinn went through the day with minimal interaction with both Santana and Rachel, and she even missed the latter girl during her free period, and lunch. It wasn't until Biology that she knew she'd see the girl, and even then, Rachel chose another table to sit at.

_'I think they're avoiding me_.'

She sent a text to Brittany, knowing her shift would be ending soon.

_'Give them time._'

Quinn sighed and put her phone away. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting. Santana was definitely curious, but about Rachel? Did she just find the whole situation to be too strange?

The bell rang, and Quinn left to go look for Brittany's car. She was waiting for Quinn, and the younger vampire slid into the front seat and closed her eyes. Brittany drove off without saying anything, and they spent the ride back to the apartment in silence.

When they walked inside, Brittany immediately went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle to hand to Quinn. "A Neg."

Quinn smiled. "Thanks." She opened it and drank half within two minutes. "I think I'm going to sleep for a while."

"Okay," Brittany sunk into the couch and watched as Quinn stripped off her skirt and blouse, leaving her in a camisole and panties. Quinn slipped into bed, and went to sleep within seconds of her head hitting the pillow.

xxx

Quinn opened her eyes again to Brittany pulling the curtains closed around the bed. Then there was the buzzing of the front door. She groggily sat up and listened to the muffled voices before she stuck her head out of the curtains to see Santana in the doorway, her arms folded against chest. Lights were on in the apartment, and it was dark outside.

"Look, Quinn told me to come here after school, so here I am." Despite Santana's harsh voice, Quinn could tell she was nervous.

"Santana," Brittany spoke. "Come in." Brittany closed the door behind Santana and walked over to the bed. She smiled when she saw Quinn's head poking out of the curtains.

"Hi," Brittany placed a quick kiss to Quinn's lips. "I'm glad you found your way out."

"She wants more answers," Quinn swung her legs over the side of the mattress and saw Santana on the couch looking around at the changes in the apartment.

"Well then," Brittany pulled the curtains back. "Let's try to answer them." She turned to Santana, who was still taking in the new surroundings. "Do you want anything to drink?" At Santana's wide eyes, Brittany snorted. "I didn't mean that!"

"We have Vitamin Water, Santana," Quinn slid off of the bed and walked into the closet, grabbing a pair of grey sweats and putting them on before walking back out.

"Oh. Then, yeah. Whatever," Santana composed herself and crossed her legs.

"Why isn't Rachel here, too?" Quinn sat on the couch on Santana's left.

"She's in my car," Santana smirked and took the glass of Vitamin Water.

"Why?"

"She was worried she'd distract you."

"That's understandable," said Brittany.

"Okay. Answer my damn questions. What's up with sunlight and mirrors?"

Brittany pulled the white gold chain she wore from inside her shirt. She held it up with the pad of her thumb, and then tucked it back under her collar.

"The chain lets us act like a human would. Go into sunlight, have a reflection. We can even eat regular food, if we need to."

"How?"

"Uh uh," Brittany shook her head. Instead of sitting on the other side of Santana, the tall blonde got in Quinn's lap. "You don't get to know that."

"Fine. What the deal with you two and me and Rachel?"

"What?" Brittany asked, all too innocently. "You mean this?" She reached out and grabbed Santana by the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Yes," Santana gasped. "That."

Brittany hummed. "It's actually really simple. I want you. Quinn wants Rachel."

"I wouldn't be adverse to having some of you, too," Quinn said with hooded eyes. "You should get Rachel up here."

"Do you think she'd be okay with that?" Brittany fiddled with Santana thick hair.

"I- I'll ask." She set her glass on the round coffee table next to the couch that wasn't there on her last visit.

Santana reluctantly pulled back from Brittany and took out her phone from between her breasts. What? There weren't a lot of hiding places on a dress that tight.

_'Get up here, now, so these women can take advantage of both of us, this time._'

Within seconds, Quinn got up from the couch to answer the intercom buzzer.

"Are you coming up?"

There was no hesitation in Rachel's response.

"_Yes_."

Quinn leaned against the door until she heard Rachel's approaching footsteps. She opened the door and pulled Rachel in by the lapel of her coat and crashed their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss. Quinn pushed her body into Rachel's against the now closed door and moaned at the subtle flicks of the brunette's tongue in her mouth.

Rachel threaded the fingers of her left hand into Quinn's hair while the other cupped the blonde's neck. She broke away from the kiss, chest heaving, as she looked at where her hand was. "No pulse," Rachel lightly caressed the non-existent pulse point with her thumb, and looked up to meet Quinn's fierce hazel eyes.

"Rach?"

Rachel looked over Quinn's shoulder and met Santana's eyes.

"This okay with you?"

"Yes," Rachel breathed, simultaneously acknowledging Santana and encouraging Quinn's hand to wander higher on her torso.

"Good," Santana responded. She stood from the couch, making Brittany pout, and walked up behind Quinn, stripping herself of her dress in the process.

"Oh my god, you're like a human Oreo," Brittany smirked as she walked up to get a closer look.

Quinn was back to fervently kissing Rachel, and Santana was focusing her attention on the back of Quinn's neck, her arms wrapped around Quinn's waist.

Quinn's hand finally cupped Rachel's breast, causing the brunette to toss her head back. It smacked against the door, but the barely-there pain didn't even register as Quinn's lips attached to her neck. Rachel briefly considered it might be bad that a confessed vampire's mouth was that close to her arteries, but the thought was quickly dismissed, because oh my god, the things that mouth was doing!

Quinn sucked particularly hard on the column of Rachel's throat and the brunette's knees buckled. "Oh, god," Rachel clung to Quinn's shoulders in an attempt to stay upright. "I- I need-"

"The bed?" Santana rested her chin on Quinn's shoulder and watched Rachel struggle to form any coherent thoughts.

Quinn stopped her assault on Rachel's neck to hoist the girl up by her thighs. Santana stepped back and Rachel gasped as she was carried to the bed.

"You're strong," Rachel giggled a bit as her ass hit the mattress and Quinn fell between her legs.

Rachel threaded her fingers into Quinn's hair and the blonde smiled into Rachel's chest as she felt long, nimble fingers sliding up her back, under her shirt.

Quinn stood and turned into Brittany's arms. She playfully bit her sire's chin, and only let go when Brittany pulled her camisole over her head.

Brittany smirked at Quinn, who was now in naught but her panties and sweatpants.

"This is a good look for you. You should definitely wear just this much more often," Brittany leaned back but kept her hands on Quinn's hips, admiring her lover's body.

Santana had crawled onto the bed next to Rachel and both brunettes were watching Brittany and Quinn interact.

"Hey, Rach."

"Hi, San."

"You okay?"

"Yes. I've just never done this before."

"It's just like when you were with me that time over the Summer."

Rachel bit her lip and tore her eyes from the scene in front of her and glanced to Santana, who was leaning back on her elbows.

"You were wearing more," Rachel's eyes trailed down Santana's toned body.

"You were wearing less," Santana tentatively leaned over Rachel and looked into her eyes. She silently asked if she should back off; Rachel didn't stop her. The kiss was soft, and slow.

Over the Summer, they had been watching Room in Rome at Santana's house when the cheerleader (and Rachel) got so worked up because of the movie that, somehow, by the end of the night, Santana had gone down on Rachel and subsequently rubbed one out on the singer's thigh.

They'd never actually kissed, though, so this was relatively new territory.

As Santana sucked on Rachel's tongue she unbuttoned the smaller girl's dress. They had to sit up to pull the garment from her shoulders, but when that was gone, Santana was quick to sit on her hips.

"What are they doing now?" Santana asked as she leaned down to kiss at Rachel's neck.

Rachel held the back of Santana's head and looked over her shoulder to see the most erotic thing she'd ever been witness to.

Brittany and Quinn were watching the girls on the bed, Brittany holding Quinn from behind. They each held one of Quinn's breasts, and both of their other hands were buried in Quinn's sweatpants, moving quickly. Quinn's mouth was slightly open and her hips moved against her and Brittany's hands.

Suddenly Quinn jerked against Brittany, and the movement in her pants slowed. Quinn kept eye contact with Rachel as she came by Brittany's hand, but broke her gaze to stare at the taller blonde as Brittany sucked her own wet fingers into her mouth.

"Oh, lord," Rachel's hips twitched when Santana lightly bit at her neck. "Santana…"

The brunette turned her head to see Quinn trying to fuck Rachel with her eyes and Brittany was essentially doing the same thing to her. "Oh, I'm done waiting," she said. Santana turned back to Rachel and kissed her quickly with a smile before climbing off of her shorter friend. As soon as Rachel was free, Quinn stripped herself of her clothing, climbed onto the bed, and took Santana's previous position.

Santana heard Rachel gasp and the bed shifted but she didn't have time to see what was happening; Brittany was climbing onto the bed – somehow she'd also gotten naked – and pushing her down by her shoulders. She fell back and then Brittany was hovering over her and the blonde's right hand was trailing up her thigh. That wouldn't do. Santana gazed into Brittany's eyes, placed her right hand on her chest and the other on Brittany's shoulder, and while Brittany still wasn't suspecting anything, she flipped them over.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Santana's heart thudded in her chest. "What I've wanted to do since I saw you watching me at my cheer practice."

There was another gasp from Rachel further up the bed and it spurred Santana on. She leaned down and pressed her lips softly against Brittany's, pouring herself into the kiss. She'd never felt this need, before, and she tried to convey that to Brittany with the gentle workings of her lips and tongue. They kissed, and they kissed, and they kissed for so long that the bed frame had started rocking from the other two women's rhythmic movements. Brittany took a deep, unneeded breath and smiled. She opened her eyes and gazed up at Santana. "Touch me."

Santana slid her hand slowly down Brittany's lithe body down to the apex of her thighs and breathed out a subtle whine when her fingers reached copious wetness. She sighed contentment and buried her face into Brittany's neck and grinned as the woman gasped when the tips of Santana's digits found her clit. She rubbed the nub gently up and down, side to side, and reveled in Brittany's reactions. Santana began circling the swollen button, and kissed at the skin beneath her lips when Brittany shuddered beneath her, trying to slow down her approaching orgasm.

A few feet up the bed, Rachel was having serious problems keeping quiet as Quinn made love to her with almost loving dedication. Quinn lay between Rachel's legs, her thighs spread wide and her ankles locked behind Quinn's backside. She panted into Quinn's ear and the blonde closed her eyes as she pushed deeper into Rachel. The whimpering woman underneath her called out when she reached a place inside her that caused her to arch up into Quinn's heated body and dig her short nails into the blonde's back. Rachel mumbled incoherencies and perfectly pitched cries whenever Quinn would rub that spot, and she saw stars.

Rachel held Quinn's body closer and tears fell from her eyes as she went rigid under Quinn and then trembled violently as she climaxed harder than she ever had before. She took huge, gasping breaths as her spasms shook the whole of her body. "Oh… god…!"

Quinn didn't take a breath as Rachel came undone below her for fear that she'd lose control if she knew how undoubtedly amazing the brunette smelled. She pulled out of the woman and held her for minutes until she stopped shaking after her incredibly powerful orgasm. Still not trusting her nose, Quinn just nuzzled Rachel's cheek – which was damp with sweat, as was the rest of her – and gently pushed her tongue into Rachel's open mouth. She groaned against Rachel's lips as the exhausted brunette sucked on Quinn's tongue before biting it. Even without smelling Rachel, Quinn still had the desire to bite her. She groaned, broke away from the wet kiss, and rested her forehead on Rachel's chest. The woman's breathing was finally beginning to slow down, but her heartbeat was still going crazy.

Quinn picker her head up and glanced back when she heard that soft mewling sound Brittany sometimes made when she was about to come. Santana was – a little ironically, Quinn thought – biting Brittany's neck as the taller woman stiffened underneath her and came with a loud cry. The feeling of panic she'd felt when she and Brittany had been with Santana at the party had come back; Brittany's eyes had gone black. Quinn quickly kissed the space between Rachel's breasts before pushing herself off of the small woman and reaching for Brittany.

She held her lover's head and stared into Brittany's dark eyes. Santana's face was still nestled in the blonde's neck, and she had yet to notice the new situation she was in. Quinn placed a hand in her black hair and when Santana looked up, she saw the concern on Quinn face and then the state of Brittany's eyes. She sucked in a breath and removed herself from on top of the vampire, and went to Rachel, who was watching everything happen with dopey eyes as she tried to stay conscious.

Instead of biting her lip, or the inside of her cheek, she opted to sink her teeth into her wrist. She held her dripping arm over Brittany's mouth and the dazed blonde immediately took the wounded wrist and began fervently feeding from Quinn. Brittany's responding orgasm was almost instantaneous, and when her eyes flew open in surprise, they were back to clear blue. Quinn inhaled as her own smaller orgasm rolled through her, and Brittany released her wrist. Quinn fell to the side and Brittany was quick to sit up and move to cradle her creation in her arms.

"That's the second time you've brought me back," Brittany leaned down close to Quinn face and the shorter woman held Brittany's head so she could lick the residual blood from around her mouth.

"Next time she fucks you, B, don't breath," Quinn gave Brittany one last kiss before turning to crawl up the bed towards Rachel, who was battling fatigue. "Get under the covers, Rachel."

Rachel obeyed, and slowly pulled the two layers of sheets back. She got into the bed an inch or so away from the edge, and fell to sleep when Quinn slid in next to her. Santana followed suit, realizing her eyelids were feeling very heavy all of the sudden, and flopped down on her side facing Quinn. Brittany looked at the scene in front of her as she sat at the edge of the bed: Rachel, Quinn, and Santana were now all three of them asleep. She slipped off of the bed and turned off the few light switches and lamps that were on and then walked back. The blonde left the red curtains open and carefully moved behind Santana to spoon the woman. Brittany snaked her arm around the brunette's waist, pulled her close, and let sleep overtake her.

xxx

"Santana?" Rachel whispered. She looked around and from the red digital clock on what appeared to be the microwave oven, Rachel saw – even though she had to squint – that it was just past one in the morning.

"I'm awake," Santana whispered back.

"I'm cold," she said. Quinn's body had lost all its warmth and the two thin sheets covering her were doing little to stop Rachel from involuntarily shivering.

"Me, too. Come over here."

Very carefully, Rachel climbed over a sleeping Quinn and then burrowed under the sheets again and into Santana's waiting arms. Rachel turned and placed a kiss on Quinn's cold, exposed shoulder, then turned back to her friend, the two of them finding comfort in each other's body heat.

xxx

At around three o' clock in the morning, Brittany and Quinn stood behind the island in the kitchen, both watching the two women in the dark apartment asleep on their bed. Brittany had her hands on Quinn's hips and her own pelvis and torso pressed into Quinn's ass and back. "What are you thinking about, love?" Brittany spoke quietly with her chin resting on Quinn's right shoulder.

"Silk scarves," was the shorter blonde's simple reply. It was simple, but it carried meaning for both of the vampires.

"You're still struggling, aren't you?"

"She just smells so…" Quinn shook her head, searching for the right word. "Tantalizing," her voice almost sounded pained, and Brittany had an idea how to help.

Brittany took a step back, placed a strong hand between Quinn's shoulder blades, and bent her over the counter. Quinn immediately spread her legs for her sire and eagerly awaited Brittany's touch.

"Nana, please," Quinn begged. "I want your teeth in me," her fingers clawed uselessly at the smooth surface of the countertop as Brittany slid a hand down Quinn's back, over her ass, and between her legs as she placed gentle kisses across the woman's back and shoulders.

"No," Brittany said, and it was such a contradiction to what she actually wanted to do, but if she could wait, so could Quinn.

"Please, please…" Quinn implored of her maker. She watched Rachel's peaceful form on the bed and just wanted to feel Brittany even more.

"I told you," Brittany ran two fingers through Quinn's wet folds and slid into her on the next harsh word. "_No_."

Quinn let out a sob that was a mixture of distress and relief and her forehead thudded onto the counter while Brittany moved in her. "Please, Brittany, please," Quinn was nearly crying. "I need you."

"And I'm right here," Brittany said as she nuzzled the space where Quinn's neck met her shoulder.

"Bite me," Quinn whimpered as she turned her cheek on the cold granite, the counter cooling her now heated face.

Brittany opened her mouth and her sharp cuspeds grazed Quinn's skin, making the younger vampire sigh in relief that she was finally getting what she needed. The blissful feeling was stripped from her, however, when Brittany just licked, increased the pace of her thrusts, and whispered, "Not yet," into her skin.

"Brittany," there actually were tears in Quinn's eyes, now, and she felt herself getting tighter against Brittany's vigorous fingers as the taller blonde pushed her closer to the edge. Quinn knew she would tumble from it from the way Brittany was delightfully curling her fingers, but she didn't want to merely tumble, she wanted to leap and soar like she was flying through the air, but Brittany just wasn't going to let her.

Quinn's tight inner walls twitched and Brittany knew she was close. "Tell me when, darling."

Quinn grunted and just decided to enjoy this feeling of Brittany behind her, because she obviously wasn't going to get what she craved. "I…" Quinn scrabbled at the countertop. "I'm there."

Suddenly the loft was filled with the sounds of animalistic screaming and snarling. Brittany had sunken her teeth into Quinn's hot skin the moment the younger vampire's orgasm began to roll through her, and then Quinn had wings. She flew through lust-filled skies and Brittany's eyes rolled back into her head while she growled. Quinn, for her part, only had one loud scream in her, and she was now just shaking against her maker as Brittany continued to drink. She reached a hand back and held Brittany head closer by her hair, her sire's teeth digging deliciously into Quinn's saccharine flesh.

Unbeknownst to the two vampires in elated ecstasy, both Rachel and Santana had been awake and listening to the couple since Quinn had first begged Brittany to bite her. They were both breathing heavily and were turned on beyond belief, but they stayed still lest the couple in passion become distracted from one another.

Brittany finally pulled away from Quinn's neck after minutes of staying latched there, and the younger vampire's blood spilled from her mouth, down her chest, and onto the counter. Her mouth hung open, still dripping with Quinn's sweet red liquid, and she pulled her now soaked hand from between Quinn's legs so she could spin the woman around. As soon as they were facing each other, Quinn's mouth was on Brittany's, and they shared a bloody kiss that was full of tongue and fangs and utter devotion. Quinn pulled away first with tears down her cheeks to say, "I love you so much."

Brittany hummed against Quinn lips and then pulled her into a tight embrace. "And I you. You know that, Quinn," she whispered. "You're my everything." Brittany closed her eyes and breathed in the strong smell of sex and blood and she chuckled lowly when she caught a whiff of something else. "Do you smell that?"

Quinn smiled into Brittany's neck. "We woke them up."

Brittany nodded. "Come on, let's clean up," the lovers disentangled from each other and walked the short distance to the bathroom where they stepped into the shower to wash the blood from their bodies.

xxx

Santana and Rachel were dressed when the blondes emerged from the bathroom, and they sat on the lounge chairs opposite each other next to the couch as Brittany and Quinn walked by them on their way to the closet. "We'll be right there," Quinn said. She hugged her towel closer to herself and followed Brittany into the room. Brittany put on some panties and an oversized teeshirt whereas Quinn slipped on a pair of Quinn's soft cotton boxers and a camisole.

They walked back out to see that Santana and Rachel hadn't moved from their places on the chairs. Quinn sat on the couch and Brittany went into the kitchen to clean up the blood that was on the counter and had dripped onto the floor. "We're sorry for waking you," Quinn tucked her legs underneath her and sat back against the cushions. "We don't need as much sleep. Why are you dressed?"

"We're gonna bounce when Brittany's done doing whatever," Santana said without looking at Quinn.

"It is a school night, and it's late," Rachel glanced at a small clock on the coffee table next to her chair. It was nearing five in the morning. "It's actually early. And I can honestly say I wasn't expecting this when Santana brought me with her," Rachel smiled shyly at Quinn.

Brittany walked to the couch and nudged Quinn so she could slip behind her. She pulled Quinn to her chest and sighed when they got settled. "Quinn, do know what day it is?" When Quinn hummed, Brittany said, "You'll be one hundred next month."

Quinn smiled and then Santana asked, "You've really been with each other for ninety-nine years?" She scooted forward on her seat and Quinn saw Rachel cast a curious glance towards Brittany.

"Yes," the tall woman answered, and Quinn relaxed into her arms.

"Haven't you ever wanted to like," Santana made a crude gesture with her hands. "Fuck other people?"

"Yes," Quinn said, her eyes closed. "And we have."

"Oh," the cheerleader sat back in the chair. "You've never wanted to leave each other for anyone else, though?"

The thought of ever leaving her sire made Quinn actually hurt and she stiffened in Brittany's arms. The older vampire just held her tighter and then explained to Santana, "The bond a vampire makes when she sires someone, Santana, is nearly unbreakable."

"How do you…?"

"If another vampire bit me without Brittany's consent, my bond with her would break. It's an incredibly cruel thing to do, and we've seen a couple who loved each other whither away into nothing because their bond was broken," Quinn spoke.

"What's bringing these questions on, Santana?"

Santana shot Brittany a glare. "Nothing, jesus, I'm just fucking curious," she angrily stood up and walked to the center of the loft. "What did you do, put some sort of fucking vampire hocus pocus on me?" She turned and yelled at both Quinn and Brittany. "Why do I feel like this when I'm near you, when I see you, even when I fucking _think_ about you?"

"Santana…" Rachel said, not knowing how to calm her friend.

"No!" She turned on Rachel, now. "This is bullshit, Berry! We don't even know them! We don't know them, and they sure as hell don't know us, so _why_ is this happening?" Santana's jaw clenched and she grabbed her purse before furiously leaving the apartment and slamming the door behind her.

Rachel stood with her fists held to her chest. She stared, concerned, at the unmoving door, somehow expecting Santana might come back inside. Quinn calling her name turned Rachel's attention to the somewhat stunned and hurt women on the couch. She looked at Quinn's sad frown and Brittany's heartbreaking expression. She shook her head and whispered, "I'm sorry," and quickly followed Santana out the door.

Rachel didn't want to leave, and she was pretty sure that Santana didn't want to, either, but Rachel couldn't deny that what Santana had said was true. They didn't know anything about each other, and for all she knew, her feelings _could_ have just been magical vampire fabrications. Rachel didn't think her feelings were false, but how could she be sure? It had all just happened so quickly. From the moment she had opened her eyes after Quinn wiped the slushie from her face she'd been completely and utterly smitten. And it wasn't just some blatant infatuation, it went so much deeper than that, and Rachel knew she couldn't explain it.

She found Santana infuriated in her car, and she got in the front seat without speaking. Santana peeled out away from the curb and they sped away from Brittany and Quinn's apartment building.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oops. I accidentally made it a little angsty. Now what?


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing**: Brittany/Quinn | Brittany/Quinn/Santana | Brittany/Quinn/Santana/Rachel. In that order. Mostly.  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.  
**Summary**: Quinn's a vampire, Brittany's her sire. They move to Lima for a change of environment and both become infatuated with two seniors at the local high school.  
**Author**'s **Note**: People want to know if Rachel and Santana are going to be turned, and if the Faberrittana relationship is going to establish more fully, and here is what I say to you: _patience, young Padawan_. Are you told that Ron and Hermione will eventually marry as you're reading the Sorcerer's Stone? No. Are you told that Othello's going die in the end as you read the first few pages of the play? No. Are you told that Willy Wonka will eventually choose to give his factory to Charlie in the beginning of the book? No. Am I going to tell you what's going to happen in my story? No, kiddies. No, I am not. I can tell you that I'll make sure this one ends nicely, though, so hang on for the ride!  
**Another Author's Note**: Just a reminder from your friendly neighborhood Spiderman that this is mega OOC and AU.  
**Trigger warning**:** This chapter has some mildly explicit depictions of blood and gore, so steer clear if that's not your bag of chips.  
Spoilers**: Everyone in Bregna is a clone of themselves, the government is evil, and Trevor and Aeon used to be lovers, and become lovers again.

* * *

Quinn scowled as her eyes burned holes in the wooden door through which Santana and Rachel had just left. They _left_, and Santana had been so angry, and now Quinn's stomach was hurting. She pulled out of Brittany's grasp and began pacing back and forth in front of the couch. "They come to our home only to blatantly toss out their regard for us? What right does she have to yell at us?" Quinn shouted, her fangs glinting angrily in the low light of the single lit lamp in the loft.

"Quinn, you need to calm down," Brittany said. She looked a little broken at what Santana had said, and she was confused as to what provoked her fury.

"Me?" Quinn snarled at Brittany. "I'm not the one who lost control _again_ when Santana was making me come!" she screamed, and her lip turned up in contempt. "I thought you were supposed to be strong."

Quinn didn't even see Brittany move but she sure as hell felt it when Brittany's hand was closed around her throat and Quinn's whole body was slammed onto the hardwood floor. Brittany was hissing, her pointed canines gleaming threateningly as Brittany's jaw opened to release a terrifying growl. Brittany was crouched over Quinn, one foot on either side of the other blonde's waist. Quinn's fingers were gently touching the hand that would have been crushing her airway had she needed to breath. The rest of Quinn's body went limp, her fangs retracted, and regret showed plainly on her face.

As Quinn looked at the anger in her sire's beautiful eyes, her chest became constricted. Her mouth turned down and she tried to fight the tears approaching but they won the battle and spilled down her face. Brittany didn't seem to care, however, and the low rumbling continued to roll through her chest. Her nose was scrunched up and her snarling face was mere inches from Quinn's crying one. Brittany could feel Quinn shaking in her grip, but she didn't smell fear. Not this time.

Quinn let out a single sob and then choked out, "I'm sorry."

"You will respect me," Brittany sneered. "I am your maker and I love you more than anything," her voice was strained, and it pained her to see Quinn so upset. "But _you will respect me_." Except Brittany had accepted Quinn's apology before Quinn had even said it, and Brittany was now pulling the woman into her arms and letting Quinn's frustrated tears wet the skin of her neck.

Quinn stood and clung to Brittany, feeling angry with herself when she heard her sire's fangs quietly retract. How could she have been so stupid as to challenge her? "I'm sorry," Quinn clenched her teeth and rubbed her face harder into Brittany's neck.

"Quinn," Brittany said into Quinn's hair. She leaned back when she felt Quinn shaking her head so she could look at her tear-streaked face. "It's harder to keep control around her than I realized. You kept me grounded."

"I shouldn't have spoken out," Quinn eyes were hard with anger, at herself, at Santana for her tirade, and at Rachel for just leaving with her friend.

"No, you shouldn't have," Brittany kissed her forehead. "And we'll deal with that later. You know I've already forgiven you, but…"

"I know," Quinn closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves.

Brittany's voice was consoling her, but not enough. It wasn't working the way it usually did. "Nana…" Quinn felt like there were ants behind her eyes.

"I know, love," Brittany brought her to the walk-in a slipped on jeans and changed into a red peasant top. She fished out a black dress and handed it to Quinn. "We're going out."

xxx

Quinn didn't pay attention to any of the road signs or buildings they passed in the darkness of the morning until she a saw coffee shop called Columbus Coffee Craze. She turned her head and realized they were in a city. "Where are we going?"

"There's a bordello we can go to, here," Brittany focused on navigating the crowded streets. It was not quite seven in the morning and cars already littered the streets.

Quinn snorted at Brittany's slightly outdated terminology. "I think they call them brothels in this modern age," she slid her hand to the nape of Brittany's neck to fiddle with the fine hairs there. She knew there would be repercussions for her outburst in the loft, but that wasn't going to happen now.

"Well, darling," Brittany said as she skillfully parallel parked. "A whorehouse is a still a whorehouse, no matter what you call it," she smiled as she got out of the car and walked around the car to open the door for Quinn. "Some just happen to be fancier than others."

Quinn followed Brittany a few blocks past shops and various businesses and then looked up at the apartment building she had stopped in front of. It looked like fairly new architecture, and Quinn wasn't sure how Brittany even knew about it. Brittany pushed an intercom button and a voice sounded from the box.

"Yes, this is Nadia?"

"It's Brittany."

_Oh_. Quinn smirked. Nadia was the lover of the warlock who'd enchanted their necklaces. What the hell was she doing in Columbus? The door buzzed and Brittany held it open for Quinn. "How did you know this place was here, and that she was running it?" she pushed the up button for the elevator and turned for Brittany's answer.

"I made sure there would be a safe place we could go if we needed it on short notice," Brittany said. "You know, before we drove out here?" the elevator doors opened and Brittany ushered Quinn inside. "And Nadia happened to have skipped town a few years before we moved." Brittany pushed the button for the fifteenth floor and leaned back on a railing.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The doors opened and Brittany smiled. "It was going to be a birthday surprise, but we needed this early," she walked out and Quinn followed her down the hall to door 1504 and knocked.

"Come in."

Brittany pushed open the door and she and Quinn were met with the smell of incense. The dark room was filled with thin wisps of smoke and Quinn could see a woman dressed in dull colored fabrics behind a desk across from the door.

"Brittany, Quinn, you both look like you could use a break," the pale woman pushed a thin, dark dread from her face and grinned, showing off a silver molar.

"Nadia," Brittany smiled and walked through the smog to give her old friend a hug. "What have you done with Bennie?"

"Oh, jesus," she sat back down in her chair and rubbed at her distinct jaw. "I thought you knew that was why I left San Diego," she placed some large, black cards to the side of her desk and pulled out a note book. "The fucker cheated on me, so I turned him into a Labrador puppy." At Quinn's raised eyebrows, she elaborated. "He's with a caring family, gets fed every day, yada yada. I mean, I love the bastard, I couldn't kill him," that tooth sparkled again when she added, "I know they had him fixed, though."

Brittany snorted and laughed at what had happened to the warlock. "You're a crazy old hag, you know that?"

"And don't you forget it," she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to someone and then her face switched to business mode. "Alright, Alice is in room 1517, and she'll be waiting for you in the bathroom," after Brittany nodded, Nadia continued. "This is the only freebie you get, Pierce. After this, we're square."

Brittany nodded again and took the key card from her old friend.

"That room is sound-proofed, so you won't have to glamour her first," Nadia moved the cards back in front of her and began pulling them randomly from the deck. "Just make sure she's clean and sleeping on the bed when you're done."

"Thanks, Naddie," Quinn eyed the various cards curiously before walking with Brittany out the door.

xxx

In the bathroom, a dark-haired woman with blue eyes and soft curves was already naked and leaning on the counter.

"Sit down on the edge of the tub and spread your legs," Brittany said and got on her knees on the plush bath rug.

Alice complied and sat down, and Brittany immediately pushed her legs apart and kissed the inside of her knee, slowly working her way up to her delicious destination. Alice smiled when Quinn moved to stand above her. Quinn leaned and held Alice's wrists in her hands as she shifted down to kiss her neck. The woman gave an exaggerated moan that turned into a scream of pain and fright, and Quinn knew Brittany had bitten her. Quinn opened her mouth and growled when her teeth pierced skin and then deliciously sweet, hot blood flowed into her mouth.

Brittany had her arms wrapped under Alice's leg as she eagerly sucked on the wounds she'd inflicted on the escort's inner thigh, right where her artery was. Alice was crying with fear and that just made both of her attackers bite harder with excitement. The thrill of the struggle was part of the fun, and it was making Quinn feel so much better. Her anger at the morning's earlier mishap was slowly dissipating and turning into a wonderfully full feeling, and the peace that came with it was fantastic.

Quinn tossed her head back and sighed in contentment. She smiled down at Brittany, who was still enthusiastically feeding from Alice's leg. The woman had stopped struggling, and when Quinn let go of her wrists, Alice fell back into the bathtub, and her thigh was pulled away from Brittany's mouth. She slumped down into the porcelain, pale and literally drained. Quinn's toothy grin was dripping with blood, and Brittany licked a drop that was falling from her own lip.

"Feel better?" Brittany moved Alice's limp legs that were hanging over the edge of the tub all the way into the basin, and then stood up while offering Quinn her hand.

"Yes," Quinn took Brittany's hand and she was pulled into a hug. Brittany squeezed her and then let her go.

"Good," said Brittany. "Now let's clean her up."

Brittany licked at the wounds she and Quinn had inflicted, and then used the detachable showerhead to wash their blood from Alice's weak body. Brittany's saliva in the wounds would help to heal them, and within a half hour, they'd be completely gone.

xxx

When Alice woke up, she was lying down on the bed and Brittany was on her hips. Alice was about to protest, but then her mind seemed to suddenly be void of every thought.

"Alice," Brittany said. Quinn watched from the desk, her arms crossed over her chest as she studied Brittany's technique.

"Yes."

"I want you to repeat after me, will you do that?" she cupped Alice's relaxed face in her hands and stared deeper into her eyes.

"Yes."

"My clients never showed up for their appointment, and I fell asleep waiting for them."

As soon as Brittany finished the sentence, Alice repeated it, her voice monotone and dull. "My clients never showed up for their appointment, and I fell asleep waiting for them."

"What happened this morning, Alice?" Brittany asked gently.

"My clients never showed up for their appointment, and I fell asleep waiting for them."

"Good girl," Brittany's blue eyes looked intently into Alice, and she whispered, "Now sleep," and Alice's fell limply to the side on the pillows, doing as she was commanded.

Brittany got off of the bed and moved in front of Quinn. She smiled down at her and placed a lingering kiss to her cheek, and smiled again when she pulled back and Quinn's eyes were closed. "Let's head home," Brittany put the key card on the bedside table and left the room with her fingers laced with Quinn's.

xxx

As they walked down the sidewalk in the direction that they'd parked, Quinn felt eyes on her, and she looked back up towards the apartment building they had just left. Brittany turned to look, too. "What is it?"

"I thought I felt someone watching us," Quinn furrowed her brow as she scanned the windows, but she didn't see anyone.

Brittany just kissed Quinn's, making her smile, and said, "Well, Q, we're smoking hot. Why wouldn't someone be watching us?"

Quinn brushed off the feeling and slid her arm around Brittany's waist, and they headed back for the car.

xxx

Brittany opened the door and Quinn just dropped her bag on the floor, suddenly overcome with the desire to bite Brittany's neck, or wrist. She turned on the spot as Brittany closed the door and sidled up behind her, pushing her long hair to the side so she could breathe in Brittany's scent. Brittany whipped around and pushed Quinn so she was holding her an arm's length away.

"No," Brittany said, and the harsh quality of her voice made Quinn flinch. "I'm going to sleep for the rest of the day, and you are not to join me in the bed."

Quinn's eyebrows turned up in sadness and understanding. This was her punishment; being forced to stay away from Brittany, not being allowed to taste her. Banned to the couch. She watched Brittany strip and then climb onto the mattress, pouting when Brittany closed the curtains around the bed. She frowned as she walked to the closet and grabbed a blanket, and her expression hadn't changed as she lay down on the couch and spent the night staring at the unmoving red curtains shielding her from her love.

xxx

The next day at school, the only class Quinn paid any mind to was Spanish. They had a substitute teacher, and she was intriguing. She was tall, blonde, and very happy, and her name was Holly Holiday. The name Holly seemed vaguely familiar to Quinn, but she couldn't place where she'd heard it before. Brittany hadn't kissed her, spoken to her, _touched _her at all since they had gotten back from Columbus, and Quinn was feeling absolutely miserable, despite her happy classmates all around her.

"¡Hola, clase!" Holly's lesson was just a long game of charades, but they all were required to only speak Spanish the whole time.

Whenever Quinn would so much as glance at Santana, the brunette would turn away. It became tiring after the first five minutes of class, so Quinn just stopped trying. Rachel had also avoided her for the whole day, too, and Quinn thought that if that behavior kept up, she would stop coming to school, and find a job to occupy herself instead.

Spanish class ended and Quinn slung her bag over her shoulder and was about to go find Brittany in the parking lot when a voice stopped her. "Wait," Holly put a hand on Quinn's shoulder and gently spun her around. "You're Quinn, right? I've heard you've got quite the accent, almost as if you're a native of Spain," she leaned back on her desk. "I'd love to talk with you about where you learned to speak like that."

Quinn contemplated this, and didn't see what the harm would be. She nodded, "Sure, let me just make a quick phone call," Quinn walked to the back of the classroom and dialed Brittany's number.

"_Where are you?"_

"My substitute Spanish instructor, Holly Holiday, wants to talk with me about where I learned," Quinn said. "Go ahead and drive home? I think I'd like to walk back."

"_If you're sure,_" Brittany spoke gently into the receiver. "_Be safe, darling._"

"I will. Love you."

"_Love you, too_," and Brittany ended the call.

"Awesome, come on, hot shot," Holly nodded her head towards the door. "Let's take a walk, we can talk on the football bleachers."

Quinn followed the chatty woman in silence, nodding or shaking her head every so often when she was asked a question. They made it to the bleachers and Quinn was about to take a seat when Holly said something. "Mind if we go under the bleachers? The sun's a little bright."

Quinn couldn't argue with that, so she went below the rows of long metal benches and leaned up against a support and waited for Holly to begin the conversation.

"So have you actually been to Spain?" Holly asked, and she leaned up against a beam opposite Quinn.

"I've spent some time in Madrid," said Quinn. She and Brittany had lived there for a few years, and Quinn became fluent after being there for so long.

"Madrid, huh? Nice," Holly took a step forward and looked Quinn up and down. Her gaze lingered at a spot on Quinn's neck for just a second before she focused on Quinn's face. "I used knew someone who loved that city," Holly took a few more steps, and soon she was just two feet from Quinn.

Quinn squinted her eyes, slightly. What was Holly getting at? And why did her name keep ringing a bell somewhere in Quinn's mind? Holly… _Holly_… Quinn looked into the teacher's blue-grey eyes and saw a gleam of hatred in them that she hadn't noticed before, and the sudden realization hit her like a punch to the chest. Brittany had told her a story once, years ago, of how her sire had been killed. She spoke of Arthur, whom she lovingly called Artie, her friend Helene, and Helene's love and sire Marcellus. Artie had been staked and Marcellus had been brutally beheaded by a religious cult that had been following the group for weeks. Helene had been completely broken, and she ended up blaming Brittany for the death of her lover.

Brittany (who admitted she had been Susan, back then) had only mentioned Helene's full name to her once, but now, with this tall blonde stranger giving her a threatening look, Quinn remembered the name: Helene Holly Day.

"I've heard you might know her, too?" Holly frowned. Quinn tried back away, but Holly was too fast. Holly's arm shot out and her nails dug into Quinn's neck. Quinn's body twisted as she was pulled into the air, and she coughed when Holly smashed her face into the dirt. "Her name is Brittany S. Pierce," Holly put one knee on Quinn's back and the other on the side of her head, keeping her down. "And she's the woman who took away the only man I've ever loved."

When Quinn heard the click of Holly's fangs, her nails dug uselessly into the dirt and tried to dislodge the woman from her back, but it didn't work; Holly had centuries on her, and Quinn just wasn't an equal match.

"Brittany took away my love," Holly picked Quinn up by the back of her neck and held her so Quinn's feet weren't reaching the ground. "So I'm going rip your throat out with my teeth and sever your precious connection with her so I can watch her world crumble like mine has done for the last one hundred and fifteen years. But first," Holly's nails dug so tightly into Quinn's neck that they broke the skin, and Quinn clenched her teeth so she wouldn't give her attacker the satisfaction of hearing her react to the pain. "First, I'm going to have a little fun with you." Holly dropped Quinn, picked up a fist-sized rock, and slammed it into the side of Quinn's head before she could even stand up.

xxx

Brittany was sipping from a mug of microwave-heated B-Positive when tears sprang to her eyes and the mug fell from her hand and shattered on the kitchen tiles. "Quinn…" Despite not beating, her heart was aching in her chest. She pushed open the window next to the couch and jumped out of the building and into the darkening evening. She landed with a loud thud on the asphalt of the street and inhaled a deep breath through her nose, focusing all her attention on locating Quinn's scent. She caught it within seconds and raced off at break-neck speed in the direction her senses were taking her.

xxx

The clanging of chains and something cold and wet woke Quinn from her forcefully induced and unwanted slumber. She opened her eyes when she was hit with another blast of cold, and realized someone was throwing water in her face. Quinn tried to move her arms, but her wrists were in shackles and chained to the ceiling. Her body was elevated just far enough from the floor so that her feet couldn't reach it. Quinn's eyes focused and she looked down at herself; her captor had stripped her of her dress and she was just in her grey bra and underwear. The room she was in appeared to be a small basement, with just four concrete walls. The only thing Quinn saw other than Holly was a little wooden table littered with objects of torture.

"Good, you're finally awake," Holly grinned maliciously and picked up another glass of water from the table. "I was getting bored." She swirled the contents of the glass around, and Quinn noticed she was wearing latex gloves. "Tell me, Quinn," Holly stared into the clear liquid. "Have you ever felt the effects of holy water?"

xxx

Quinn was trembling as she tried to keep quiet. Her face was raw and sizzling and she could feel her own blood beginning to trickle down her neck and over her necklace, and one of the only things that passed through her mind was, _This was one of Brittany's favorite bras, and now it'll be ruined_.

"So, that was holy water. What did you think?" Holly waited for a response and glowered when she was given none. She balled her hand into a fist and punched Quinn so hard into her stomach that she swung on the chains. "I never thought I'd see Brittany again, you know," Holly pulled the latex from her fingers and let her hand hover over various devices of horror. She stared Quinn in the eyes, and said, "Seeing the two of you in Columbus yesterday was the happiest I'd felt in a very long time," when Quinn again said nothing, Holly beat her another time, and her body swayed. Quinn grunted through clenched teeth, but gave no more utterances to voice her obvious discomfort, and another thought flitted through her head. _It was her I sensed watching us_. "Now, this," Holly slipped on leather gloves and then held up a wooden object that Quinn was not unfamiliar with. "This, Quinn, is a cross."

She spun Quinn around and pressed the religious symbol into her back. Quinn's flesh seared where the cross touched her, and the only reaction Holly heard from Quinn was a small squeak over the hissing of her burning skin. "You know, they did this to my Marcellus before they put an axe through his neck," she pressed the cross harder and smiled at the resounding whimper. "They tortured him for days before they killed him," Holly pulled the object away and there was a dripping, blackened wound the size of a twelve-inch tall cross between Quinn's shoulder blades and down her back.

"You've led a fairly quiet life with your precious Brittany, haven't you?" Holly spun her back around. "Hmm?"

Quinn gritted her teeth and looked at Holly's eyes. "Fuck you."

Holly snarled, reared back, and head butted Quinn in the face. A sickening cracking noise ran through the dank basement as Quinn's nose broke.

"Open your mouth." Quinn didn't. "I said," Holly grabbed a knife from her little table and didn't give pause before plunging it into Quinn's chest. "Open!" Quinn cried out and then choked when Holly shoved a cross pendant into her mouth. Holly forced her jaw shut and quickly – if not a little awkwardly because of her raised arms – bound the lower half of Quinn's marred and bloodied face in plastic wrap, and the added pressure to her nose was almost intolerable. Quinn's eyes began involuntarily spilling out tears as her mouth burned and bubbled, and the knife gouged into her inactive heart. She was in unreserved agony, and now she couldn't even scream.

xxx

Brittany slowed to a jog as she passed the high school and then stopped when she saw Rachel watching her from the parking lot.

"Brittany?" Rachel had just left the auditorium after practicing a song idea for a glee competition, and had only left because the janitor always kicks her out at four-thirty. Rachel looked at Brittany's distressed expression and hurried over to her on the sidewalk. "What happened?"

Brittany shook her head. "Quinn's in pain," a fresh tear rolled down her face and she took another deep breath through her nose. "I need to find her."

A rush of wind blew Rachel's hair back and Brittany was gone. She stared off down the street feeling her insides churn at Brittany's words. Rachel jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Was that Brittany?" Santana frowned at Rachel.

"Santana," Rachel flung herself into Santana's arms and the taller woman staggered back.

"Rachel, what the hell?"

"We have to go back to their apartment to wait for them," she pulled away with watery eyes and walked determinedly towards her car. Santana jogged after her and quickly got into the passenger seat of Rachel's Prius as Rachel sped out of the parking lot and towards Lima Heights.

"What is going on?"

Rachel told Santana what Brittany had told her, and accelerated a little more.

Rachel parked her car on the street and she and Santana walked as casually as they could towards the main doors of the apartment building, and Rachel smiled as an elderly woman pushed the door open from inside. Rachel rushed to hold the door open for her, and then she and Santana walked into the lobby. They made it up to the top floor and Santana was already pulling tools from her pony tail as they approached Quinn and Brittany's apartment door. She squatted down and set to work, jiggling her tools into the keyhole. Within seconds, the lock clicked, and Santana pushed the door open.

xxx

Holly scowled as Quinn cried. She reached down to her table, pulled her first back, and Quinn's left eye exploded in agony, and she groaned through her broken nose. Holly had hit her with knuckledusters. She was in excruciating pain, her whole face was raw and seeping blood, and she was just so tired. Maybe she could get away with closing her eyes for a little while… Eye. Her left one had swollen shut. Her head lolled forward but then snapped back up when a sharp sting tore at her midsection. Holly held a large, barbed whip in her hand, and her fangs showed as she smiled at her work.

Every time Quinn would drift into unconsciousness, Holly would snap her to her senses with a strike from the whip to her torso. "Stay awake!" She swung it again, this time just for the pleasure of seeing Quinn unable to cry out. She swung again, and again, and again, and Quinn's body was a mess of blood and seeping wounds. Holly dropped the whip and walked towards Quinn, pushing her limp head up to get better access to her throat. "I want you to feel it when I tear you away from the woman who made you," Holly opened her mouth wide, her teeth grazed blood-soaked skin, and Quinn sobbed helplessly through the plastic confines around her mouth.

xxx

"There's blood in the kitchen!" Rachel squeaked and her hands covered her mouth as images of a bleeding and dying Quinn flashed through her mind.

"It's from the mug, look," Santana pointed to the broken ceramic turned Rachel away from the scene. "Go sit on the bed, Rach," Santana said, and watched until Rachel was at the other end of the loft before turning to the red mess on the floor. She opened cabinets and drawers and honestly wasn't surprised when the small doors under the sink opened to a stash of stain-removal cleaners, several big sponges, and a large stack of towels. She found a mop hidden behind the fridge, and she sighed and took out the mop and a bucket, and set to work on cleaning the blood from the kitchen floor.

xxx

Quinn's eyes were closed and she barely heard the crash of a door slamming open and the thud of a body hitting a wall. She vaguely registered Brittany's familiar carnal growl, and she opened her eyes to see Brittany twisting Holly's head clean from her body before her torturer exploded in a shower of dust.

Brittany turned to Quinn and Quinn could see on her sire's face that Brittany was probably in as much pain as Quinn was. The taller blonde ripped the chains from the ceiling and Quinn would have crumpled to the ground if Brittany hadn't caught her. "Quinn, Quinn, Quinn," Brittany cried as she ever so carefully unwrapped Quinn's head and pulled the necklace from her mouth by its chain, and Quinn lurched forward to retch her blood onto the concrete floor. Brittany pulled the knife from her chest and broke the shackles around Quinn's wrists before lifting Quinn's wilted and battered body into her arms.

xxx

She was a blur through the streets of Lima, and Brittany moved fast enough through their building to avoid human eyes and didn't even bother wondering why her apartment door was already ajar as she burst through the threshold. She immediately took notice of the two shocked screams from Santana and Rachel from her bed, but she paid them no mind as she set Quinn down on the island in the kitchen. She scoured Quinn's body to assess the damage and released a guttural sound of anguish at her beautiful Quinn's broken state. Brittany turned to the fridge and ripped the door open and slid the hidden panel to the side only to cry again when she realized they were out of blood. Their several empty metal water bottles were in the dishwasher and the last of their supply had gone when Brittany dropped her mug on the kitchen floor, which she noticed had been cleaned.

"How can I help her?" Rachel was standing a few feet from the island as her own tear-streaked face took in the damage.

"She needs blood," Brittany moved to Quinn and frowned to see that none of her wounds had even begun to heal themselves.

"Here," Rachel walked over to the kitchen and held out her wrist without a second thought.

Brittany looked at Rachel's sincere brown eyes and nodded. She held out her hand and Rachel set her own hand palm up in Brittany's. The vampire took a sharp knife from a drawer and felt Rachel try to jerk her hand away, but Brittany held tighter. "Just a small cut, I promise," she said, and she waited for Rachel's hand to relax before gently bringing the blade across her skin. Rachel flinched and sucked in a breath through her teeth as a thin red line formed where the knife had been. Brittany moved Rachel's arm so the cut hovered over Quinn's parted mouth before looking at Rachel and stating, "This will hurt."

Brittany pushed Rachel's wrist against Quinn's beaten lips and Quinn's unmarred eye shot open. Rachel gasped in pain and more tears poured from her eyes when sharpness tore into her arm and ran through her whole body. Quinn was locked on Rachel's aggrieved expression as she sucked hungrily on the sweetest human flesh she had ever tasted. Rachel's hot blood flowed through her, to the core of her, and Quinn moaned into the limb in her mouth. Quinn's hands moved up to hold Rachel's wrist closer, and she bit harder. Rachel watched with rapt fascination as Quinn's face – which, to Rachel, looked like it had been splashed with acid – began healing, and her nose slowly realigned, and the slash marks and stab wound on her torso and chest began closing. She was getting cold, and tired, and she blinked heavily when the last of the viciously inflicted injuries on Quinn's body disappeared. Rachel looked at Quinn's face and saw what Quinn must have meant when she said it was hard to keep control, as Quinn's eyes were completely black, like drops of ink on a page.

Quinn only let go when Rachel's legs gave out and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

xxx

"She'll be okay," Brittany said to Santana, who looked absolutely horrified at what had just taken place in the kitchen. Brittany had quickly carried Rachel to the bed, licking Rachel's wrist as she went, and Santana had just stood, stunned, until Brittany pulled the curtains closed and Rachel was out of sight. Brittany walked back over and helped Quinn down from the island. She looked woozy, almost drunk, and she staggered a few steps when she got to her feet. Brittany grabbed Quinn's face in her hands and said, "Go shower, I won't go anywhere," and when Quinn nodded, albeit a little shakily, Brittany pushed the still bloody woman towards the bathroom.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" Santana stared at the dark red imprint of a cross on the granite countertop, and shook her head in fear and bewilderment.

"No, please don't be afraid," Brittany quickly washed her hands of Quinn's blood in the kitchen sink, dried them, and then walked to stand in front of Santana. "Quinn was attacked by another vampire," this just made Santana's fear increase. "Santana," Brittany moved into Santana's space and looked into scared and confused brown eyes. "The vampire's gone, now, she can't hurt you."

"What about Rachel?"

"She'll be okay, she'll wake up, soon, and she'll be okay."

"Will she be a vampire?"

Brittany immediately shook her head. "No."

Santana gave a small sigh of relief and walked to the couch so she could slump down on it.

Brittany was about to offer Santana more small words of comfort when the bathroom door opened and Quinn stepped out into the loft in a towel. She had only stayed under the water long enough to rinse the blood from her body, but not to wash her hair. Brittany rushed to her. Quinn felt tears prick at her eyes and Brittany swept her up in her arms. "Quinn' Brittany pulled back and saw enflamed marks where the gashes from the whip used to be. "Let me see," she tried to pull the towel away but Quinn held it closed.

"Closet?"

Brittany looked into Quinn's eyes. They were vibrant, and Brittany never would have known the vampire had been a bloody mess only minutes before had she not seen it for herself. They walked past a still shocked Santana on the couch and into the closet, where Brittany immediately tore the towel away from Quinn's body. She ran her fingers over every lingering whip mark; Brittany counted twenty-seven total. She pressed two fingers at the reddened spot from where she'd pulled the knife. The marks were warm to the touch, and Brittany's cool fingertips soothed them.

"And here," Quinn turned and Brittany growled brokenly when she saw the residual pinkness of where the cross had burned into Quinn's flesh. Brittany traced the symbol and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry," she pressed herself into Quinn's bank, wrapped one arm around her stomach, and the other across Quinn's chest just above her breasts. "I was in the kitchen when I felt your pain, and in that second I realized who was hurting you. I was so scared. She was smart, she threw me off your scent, and I ran to three different places before I found you."

Quinn clung to her sire and kissed her neck. "I'm here, I'm okay," she kissed again. "I'm okay because of you, and because of…" Quinn paused and pulled back to look into Brittany's eyes. "Rachel. Oh, god, I didn't- she isn't- did I-?"

"She's asleep, baby, you didn't kill her, she'll be fine," Brittany kissed Quinn and they both breathed each other in. Quinn's mouth was still hot from healing so quickly. "Come on," Brittany mumbled against Quinn's lips, and she quickly dressed Quinn in a shirt and sweatpants before leading her out to the bed.

Quinn pulled back the curtains and her stomach twisted at the sight of the pale woman unconscious on her bed. "Rachel…" she climbed up and pulled Rachel into her arms. "Nana, will you please bring me a water and a cookie from the bag?"

Brittany smiled and leaned in to steal a quick kiss from Quinn before doing as she was asked. She took out a Vitamin water and grabbed a cookie from the paper bag on the counter before heading back to the bed. "Here," she handed the items to Quinn, and Quinn set them down on the sheets. She pulled Rachel's face to her lips and kissed her gently, and smiled softly when she pulled back and Rachel's eyes were open.

"You're okay," she whispered, and Quinn laughed.

"Thanks to you and Brittany, I am," she repositioned Rachel so she was leaned up against the headboard, and reached for the water and cookie. Quinn broke off a small piece and held it to Rachel's ashen lips. "Eat this for me," Rachel looked hesitant, so Quinn said, "It's vegan, I made sure."

Rachel opened her lips and Quinn dropped the bit of cookie into Rachel's mouth, and Quinn watched Rachel's jaw work as she chewed. Quinn unscrewed the cap of the bottle and held that up, next. "Now drink, just a sip," and she tilted the bottle just enough for Rachel to wash down the baked good. Quinn repeated the process, bit of cookie, sip of water, bit of cookie, sip of water, until all of the cookie was gone. "Thank you," Quinn kissed Rachel on the cheek, and laid her back down.

"I can't stay here tonight, my parents…" Rachel trailed off, and Quinn nodded.

"I'll wake you before it gets too late," Quinn said, and with that reassurance, Rachel fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll update again when I can.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing**: Brittany/Quinn | Brittany/Quinn/Santana | Brittany/Quinn/Santana/Rachel. In that order. Mostly.  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.  
**Summary**: Quinn's a vampire, Brittany's her sire. They move to Lima for a change of environment and both become infatuated with two seniors at the local high school.  
**Author**'s **Note**: So some clarifying things: When I say Brittany's nickname, I pronounce it like naan-ah (like naan, like the Indian bread called naan), not like the end sound of banana. Also, I'm stuck. I'd really like to continue this, but I'm struggling with material.  
**Author's Note 2**: I realize this chapter is short compared to the others, but I wanted to update to let people know that I've created a LiveJournal account with the same username, but I have yet to upload anything. If this ff account is shut down (because I've obviously written more smut than any other person on this site -_- ) I'll upload my stories onto the LJ account.  
**Spoilers**: Samuel Anders is a cylon.

* * *

"Your face looks like you got sunburned."

The sudden relief Quinn felt at Santana's presence was unexpected, as was the urge to hug her. Quinn only ever hugged Brittany. She walked up to the couch, pulled Santana from the cushions, and wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders. Santana was stiff in her arms until she squeezed, and then Santana slowly snaked her arms around Quinn's midsection. "It hasn't been that long since I met you," she said. "What are you crazy women doing to me?"

"Do you know how long it took for me to realize I never wanted to be parted from Brittany?" Quinn spoke into Santana's hair, and Santana shook her head. "A few hours." Santana pulled back and her eyebrows knitted together. "Tell me how you feel."

"What-"

"Santana," Quinn cupped Santana's face and kissed her. "What Brittany and I said before, that we wanted you?" Santana gave a little nod, and Quinn continued. "We were never just talking about your body."

Brittany stepped in, then, and turned Santana's attention to her. "She's right, my feelings for Quinn when I first saw her were pretty much," she snapped her fingers, "like that. I knew she was mine from the second I saw her. I knew Rachel was special when I didn't feel threatened by her wandering eyes on Quinn's body, and you," Brittany and Quinn were standing next to each other in front of Santana, who was struggling with what she was hearing. "I think I knew you were mine when you pulled out that vibrating bullet."

Santana was taking quick breaths and she could hear her blood pumping in her ears, five words swirling around in her head. _I knew you were mine… _"I think I'm in love with you," she frowned deeply and she shook her head, and looked between Brittany and Quinn when she whispered hoarsely, "Both of you. _God,_" she turned away from their intense gazes and put her hand on her forehead. "This is ridiculous." Santana turned back to them and fixed Quinn with a glare. "Why weren't you in school, yesterday? Where were you?"

"I was…" Quinn looked to her sire, wondering if she should tell Santana.

"After you and Rachel left, Quinn and I both needed to calm down," Brittany said.

Santana looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your words hurt," Quinn said, "and I lost my temper when Rachel walked out after you." Santana didn't apologize, but her eyes softened and her posturing shifted so she was a little calmer.

"We drove to Columbus shortly after you left," Brittany motioned for all of them to sit, and the three women situated themselves on the couch, with Santana on one end and Brittany and Quinn on the other. "And we went to a place to relax."

"What kind of place?"

Brittany gave Quinn a little nudge, so she explained. "A brothel."

Santana's face contorted. "You 'relaxed' by fucking some _prostitute_?"

"We didn't sleep with her, we fed from her," Brittany said.

_Oh._ "Oh."

"She's fine," Quinn noticed Santana's shocked expression. "She won't remember anything about what happened."

"What?" Santana asked. "How?"

"Brittany glamoured her."

"She-"

"Glamoured her. Manipulated her mind and made her forget."

"I didn't know you could do that," Santana looked at the floor, and then back up to the women sitting across from her. "Have you ever done it to me?"

Brittany shook her head. "No."

Santana processed this information and Quinn perked up when Rachel swung her legs over the side of the bed. Quinn was there in an instant, picking Rachel up and carrying her over to the chair, which Quinn placed Rachel in and then set it to recline. Quinn went into the kitchen and procured two more cookies, a container of applesauce, and some sugar snap peas. She put everything on a tray and hurried back to Rachel. Quinn put the tray down on the table next to the couch. "Here," she handed Rachel a cookie and sat on the arm of the chair.

With her free hand, Rachel reached out and touched Quinn's pink face, from her forehead down to her lips. "I can feel you," Rachel swiped the pad of her thumb over Quinn's lower lip and then met her eyes. "I can feel what you're feeling." Quinn kissed Rachel's thumb, but didn't say anything as Rachel continued to touch her. Rachel swallowed and snaked her hand around the back of Quinn's neck. "I love you, too," Rachel pulled Quinn to her lips and kissed her soundly. Quinn leaned back and then pulled Rachel into her arms.

"Oh, jesus," Santana said from the couch. She ran a hand through her hair and exhaled a shaky breath.

Rachel briefly glanced at Santana before looking back at Quinn. "How am I feeling you like this?" Rachel's heart was swelling with love and relief that Quinn was all right, but on top of that, she was overwhelmed with a sense of care, devotion, and a hint of remorse, and those feelings weren't hers.

"When I- when I drank from you, I temporarily gave part of myself to you."

"I feel so connected to you. I-"

"Wait," Santana interrupted. "Whenever you bite someone, they just feel a connection to you? That's fucked," she said. Her tone was angry, and accusatory. No doubt she was thinking about the prostitute Brittany told her they fed from.

"No, of course not," Quinn shook her head. "It would only happen if there was a strong connection there in the first place," she looked at Rachel. "Which there was."

Santana shook her head as she stood from the couch, but she didn't make it far when Brittany caught her hand. Santana whipped around, her expression frustrated. "This is all too confusing!" Santana fought the urge to snatch her hand back from Brittany and just run away. "I'm not-" she gave a discomfited growl. "I don't ever do this."

"Do what?" Brittany tugged on Santana's hand and brought her back down to the couch.

Santana angrily rolled her eyes at herself and leaned back into the cushions. "Feelings."

Rachel cooed. "Oh, San," she smiled at her friend, and giggled when Brittany snuck a kiss to Santana's cheek. She looked back to Quinn, who was smiling at the scene, and asked, "What happened to you, Quinn?" she rubbed Quinn's pink cheek.

"It was an old friend of mine," Brittany said, and everyone turned to her.

"She followed us from Columbus, B."

"Who was she?" Santana retreated back to her side of the couch; preparing to listen to what ever story Brittany was about to tell.

Brittany sighed. "I knew her as Helene, she knew me as Susan," she sat back on the couch and looked at the three women watching her. "I guess she changed her name to Holly."

"What, Holly _Holiday?_" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded. "Around one hundred and fifteen years ago, my sire, Arthur, Helene and her sire, Marcellus, and I, were on the run from a group of men bent on destroying us.

"One night, we were hiding in an abandoned barn. Helene and I slept high up in the loft while Artie and Marcel kept watch. The two us were hidden, and we woke up to shouting. Below us, Artie and Marcellus had been surrounded by ten of the men. They had doused themselves in holy water, and every single one of them were wearing at least twenty crosses, each. One of the men pretended to charge at Marcel, and while Artie was distracted, another man behind him rushed up and put a wooden stake into his back, and it went through his heart," Brittany paused when Quinn left the armrest of the chair to sit next to her sire, and laced their fingers together.

"Artie turned to dust, and my world fell apart. Helene tried to jump down, but I stopped her. She'd have only have gotten herself killed. In Marcel's distress, he didn't see the man with the cross. He pressed the cross into Marcel's neck, and by the time the man stepped away, the axe was already flying," Brittany frowned, and then turned to Quinn when Quinn squeezed her hand.

"Before Holly used the," Quinn's jaw tightened before she spoke again. "The cross, she told me they had tortured him for days before they killed him."

Brittany shook her head. "No, that was a lie. Everything happened within minutes." _Although it felt like days._ "Helene screamed when Marcel was beheaded, but the men didn't hear her because they were cheering so loudly at their conquest. We escaped through a hole in the roof, and Helene blamed me for Marcel's death, because I held her back. Because she thought she could have saved him.

"She tried to kill me right there in the daylight outside the barn, but I ran from her. I hadn't seen her until earlier, when I killed her before bringing Quinn here," Brittany frowned. "She was seconds away from violating Quinn."

"She was using me to hurt you," Quinn squeezed Brittany's hands.

Santana felt something shift in her. She scooted closer to Brittany and placed a hand on her back. Brittany looked to her and Santana's solemn expression made her curious. "What is it?"

"I want you to bite me."

The mood in the apartment shifted completely and Rachel's eyes widened when Brittany growled. "Don't ask for that if you're not serious," she said, and felt Quinn's hands tighten their grips around hers.

Santana shifted back and leaned against the armrest, distancing herself from the blondes at the other end of the couch. "I wasn't asking. Bite me."

Santana blinked and the next thing she knew, Brittany was straddling her hips. Brittany rubbed her face into Santana's throat, but turned to see Rachel standing up and then Quinn stepping to steady her.

"What if you can't stop?" her legs felt weak, and she was grateful for Quinn's arm around her waist.

"I won't let that happen," Quinn said as she looked at Brittany, and squeezed Rachel's side.

_What if I want it to happen?_ Thought Santana, but she said nothing, and just threaded her fingers into Brittany's soft hair, and pulled her back in for a kiss. Santana gasped and pushed on Brittany's shoulders when her tongue brushed something sharp. Brittany's fangs were out. "Do it," Santana titled her head back. "Do it."

"Wait," Quinn sat Rachel back down and then placed a hand on the back of Brittany's neck and then pulled Brittany's left arm behind her back so she could lace their fingers together.

With the comfort of Quinn there, Brittany began nuzzling again. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth so she could lick from the column of Santana's throat to the bottom of her chin. Brittany moved her lips to the side of Santana's neck, opened her mouth, flexed her jaw, and grunted at Santana's intake of breath. Hot, sweet blood flooded into her mouth, over her tongue, down her throat, and it took all of Brittany's strength to not just rip away the flesh for a faster flow. Brittany growled low and it rumbled through Santana's entire body, and she held Brittany's hair tighter.

Brittany sucked, and her eyes rolled back, and she knew – she _knew – _that she would sire Santana. Not today, but ultimately, it would happen. Santana's hips undulated beneath her, and Brittany heard the woman say some indiscernible word, but the tone conveyed her pain. Santana felt her grip on the blonde locks weakening, and her eyelids fluttered as fatigue began creeping up on her like a slow shadow. "Stop…" Her hands fell from Brittany's head, and her eyelids were just so heavy. "Stop…" Santana tried again, but Brittany didn't.

Quinn's hand snaked around Brittany's throat, and she squeezed. She didn't want to just pull, because that might seriously injure Santana. Quinn clutched at Brittany's hand tighter, and leaned down to whisper, "Baby, you need to stop," she kissed the back of her sire's head. "You're killing her. You need to stop," she kissed again, harder, and then spoke into Brittany's hair. "Come back to me."

Somewhere in her mind, Brittany heard Quinn's voice, and the red flag that came up because of it. Something was churning around inside her head, some word… _Killing… You're killing her…_ _Come back… _Brittany's eyes snapped back to reality and she pulled away from Santana with so much force that she flung herself off of the couch and onto the floor. Rachel got up so she could kneel down next to Brittany, and they both watched as Quinn leaned over Santana. Quinn opened her mouth and ran her tongue over the puncture marks Brittany had made, and then cleaned the blood that Brittany hadn't gotten as best she could. She pressed her lips to Santana's pulse point, felt movement, and then lifted her limp body from the couch.

Brittany stared at the abnormally pale figure in Quinn's arms, aghast at herself for not stopping. She realized, now, that Santana had told her to stop, but she had been so lost that she didn't notice, or didn't care. In actuality, it was probably both. "Quinn," Brittany said, and she licked her lips, closing her eyes as she tasted Santana there. She struggled to her feet and Rachel helped her up. They both walked to the bed where Quinn had laid down Santana. "Quinn."

"Baby," Quinn turned from Santana and Brittany threw herself into Quinn's arms. "I'm here, she's okay," Quinn closed her eyes and hugged Brittany close. "You're okay, too."

Rachel had gone back to the couch and she brought the tray of food to the bed. She crawled up next to Santana as the two vampires continued to hold each other. "Hey," Rachel smiled when Santana's eyes fluttered open. "Can you sit up?"

Quinn whispered something to Brittany who nodded and went off to the bathroom, and then Quinn turned to help Santana sit up. Silently she scooted in next to the faint woman and propped her up against the headboard with an arm wrapped around her waist. Quinn held her and slowly, Rachel fed her small spoonfuls of applesauce and bits of cookie. Brittany walked from the bathroom to the closet, and then came back with a clean face, new clothes, and a concerned expression. She got onto the bed and sat right in front of Santana. "I'm sorry I didn't stop," she reached out and touched Santana's neck, where the bite marks were ever so slowly starting to heal. She leaned down, cupped Santana's cheek, and kissed her delicately, afraid of breaking her. "Thank you."

Santana kissed back as hard as she could. She was overwhelmed by the new feelings washing over her, through her, and she knew they weren't hers, but she shared them with equivalence. "What time is it?" she asked. Her voice sounded weak, and strange to her ears.

"Nearly seven," Quinn spoke quietly, and then everyone shifted so she could lay Santana back down. "Sleep. I'll wake you in two hours."

"Three…" Santana said, and then her eyes fell shut.

"Okay. Three."

"Quinn, get me the down comforter from the closet," Brittany said, and she motioned for Rachel to get off of the bed so she could put the two thin sheets over Santana. Quinn came back and helped Brittany arrange it on the mattress, to keep Santana warm.

"Rachel, get in with her," Quinn put a hand on Rachel's back and nudged her to climb up. "I'll wake you up together." Rachel nodded, and carefully climbed over Santana. She slid under the covers and then snuggled down close to her friend.

xxx

It was an hour before Quinn said she'd wake up Rachel and Santana, and she and Brittany sat watching the two sleeping women from the couch. "Quinn," Brittany spoke into the darkness, the air in the loft eagerly soaking up her voice. Quinn hummed and Brittany said, "Did you want to turn Rachel the moment you saw her?"

"I- I think so. But I didn't realize that's what I wanted. I think it hit me that that's what I wanted when she was crying in my arms after I found her at the party. Why?"

"The first instant I saw you sitting with your legs crossed in that grey hobble skirt and fitted blazer, I knew I wanted to turn you," Brittany tilted her head onto Quinn's shoulder, and pulled the arm around her tighter. "If I had breath, the sight of you would have stolen it."

"You _did_ steal mine," Quinn rested her cheek against Brittany's head. "What happened when you bit her?"

Brittany closed her eyes. "I'm going to turn her, one day," she whispered.

"What if she doesn't want it?"

Brittany made a pained noise. "Then we'll deal with it," Brittany lifted her head when one of the women on the bed turned over. "But this feels like it did, Quinn."

"I'm going to leave WMHS," Quinn said suddenly, and Brittany turned to her with the unspoken question of why in her eyes. "I need to give them space, and I need to not be around them all the time."

The blankets flew back from the bed and Santana stood up shakily. She looked to the couch to see the woman watching her. She walked over to them and sat crossways into their laps. Brittany held Santana's shoulders and Quinn wrapped her free arm – the one not holding Brittany's waist – around Santana's thighs. Santana kissed Brittany and hugged her by putting her arms around the blonde's neck. "My neck is healed," she kissed Brittany's cheek. "How is it healed?"

"There's something in our saliva that heals human wounds," Quinn pulled on Santana's legs to keep her from slipping. "It can heal them, or keep them open."

Santana said nothing else and continued kissing every space on Brittany's face that she could reach. Rachel wandered over after a few minutes of this, and she smiled sleepily at the sight of the three women tangled together on the couch. She walked closer and giggled when Quinn grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down to join the pile. She fell over Santana's legs and was wedged between Quinn's body and the armrest, with her legs on top of Santana's shins.

"Brittany," Santana muttered into Brittany's neck. "I'll be graduating from high school at the end of May," she placed a kiss on the skin against her lips. "I want," she took a deep breath and expelled it through her nose. "I want to be like you." Brittany pushed Santana back and saw the sincerity in her eyes, and then made the woman squeak as she quickly lifted her from the couch, spinning her around and squeezing her with delight. She set Santana down, kissed her, and only pulled away when she felt wetness on her cheeks. "This emotional transfer thing is fucking overwhelming."

Brittany laughed and then kissed Santana's tears away, and hugged her again. "Nine months?"

Santana nodded against her shoulder. "Nine months."

"Okay."

Rachel watched the scene play out in shock. She had honestly never thought about what Santana had obviously given serious consideration in the short time since she'd met Brittany and Quinn. Santana wanted to become a vampire, and Brittany was going to be the one to do it. To turn her. _To kill her._ "Rachel," Quinn smelled fear coming off of the woman next to her in subtle waves, and she actually hurt because of it.

"I have Broadway," Rachel said, staring at nothing in particular. "Quinn," Rachel suddenly realized what being with Quinn and Brittany and _not_ being a vampire meant. "Quinn, how can I have you _and_ have Broadway?" She was human. Mortal. They were never going to age, but she would. She would, and as the years passed, she would get older, and older, and _older_, and they would always look the same as the day she met them. "I can't not have you." But she couldn't not have her dream, either.

"You can have Broadway, Rachel," Quinn turned so she was facing Rachel more fully. "You can have it. You don't have to be a vampire to be with us," she pushed some hair out of Rachel's face. Rachel was shaking her head, close to tears, and Quinn kissed her in hope that she would prevent them falling. Hot, salty drops rolled down her cheeks, anyway, and a sad, choked sound bubbled up from Rachel's throat.

"Quinn," Rachel was full on crying, now, and Brittany and Santana had returned to the couch. "I can- I can't-" Rachel's lips were turned down in a deep frown.

Quinn scooped Rachel into her arms and cradled the sobbing brunette against her chest. "When you go to New York," Quinn said, "I will go with you. I'll live in an apartment close to your school," Quinn closed her eyes, "and I'll see every single one of your shows." Rachel hiccupped and Quinn looked her in the eyes when she said this. "And I will stay with you forever."

Quinn's shirt was pulled and misshapen from where Rachel clung to it, but the vampire's words seemed to sooth her, and she'd stopped crying. Santana walked up and said, "I should take her home."

Quinn helped Rachel up and then all four of them walked out of the apartment and down onto the sidewalk to Rachel's car. Rachel was getting into the passenger side when she turned and found Quinn watching her. "Quinn-"

"I don't want you to worry about it," she said, "ever." Quinn pulled Rachel in a tight embrace, and felt the woman sigh against her. Rachel got into the car, and then watched Quinn walk around to the other side to hug Santana as well.

"Talk with her about why you asked for this," she said into Santana's neck. "But don't try to sway her decision. Comfort her."

"I will," Santana pulled back and then got into Rachel's car. She started it, and the vampires were in her rear-view until she turned the corner.

"I feel so tired, but I know I won't be able to sleep," Quinn laced her fingers with Brittany's as they walked back to the front doors. "Her blood will keep me awake."

"Santana's will prevent me from sleeping, as well," Brittany slid the key into its slot and turned it, the doors opened, and they walked inside. "What will you do, if you don't want to be at the school?"

"I'll get a job," Quinn said, simply, they got into the elevator. "A tedious one, one that I've done before, so it will be familiar."

Brittany unlocked their door and they entered the loft, and both immediately went for the bed. They sat together on the edge; Brittany smiled, and asked, "How do you feel, Quinn?"

"Out of control," was the immediate answer.

"The box on the top shelf, love," Brittany said, and smiled wider when Quinn attacked her lips in a harsh kiss.

Quinn went into the walk-in and to the right of the door there was a shelf with some books, a few random trinkets, and a cardboard shoebox sitting on top of it. She pulled it down, opened it, and her eyes scanned the contents. _So many choices, _she thought. They had added so many new scarves to their collection; she really didn't know which ones to pick.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I sincerely hope there aren't any unforgivable mistakes, here. If there are, feel free to ignore them for me. I've started writing the next chapter (yes, of course we get to see what Quinn does with the scarves, because I'm not writing a children's story), but it's very slow going.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairing**: Brittany/Quinn | Brittany/Quinn/Santana/Rachel.  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.  
**Summary**: Quinn's a vampire, Brittany's her sire. They move to Lima for a change of environment and both become infatuated with two seniors at the local high school.  
**Author's n****ote**: Aaand here it is.  
**Author's note 2:** Sex.  
**Author's note 3**: So I did a funky thing with the "emotional transference" thing from the last chapter in this chapter, and I'm not entirely sure if I really like it that much. But, hey. If vampires can sparkle like goddamn diamonds, I can do this. My vampire alteration is _way_ hotter, just fyi. There's like 6,000 words of porn here. I suggest you don't read it in public.  
**Spoilers**: River Song is Melody Pond.

* * *

**10:15 PM**

When Quinn walked back out into the dark apartment holding two black scarves, Brittany was waiting for her in the middle of the bed, sitting cross-legged. Quinn climbed onto the bed and sat on her knees in front of her sire. She reached out and touched Brittany's face with the tips of her fingers, and Brittany leaned into it so Quinn would cup her cheek. Brittany looked into Quinn's eyes and said, "You may do anything you want, tonight, my love."

With that admission, relieved tears pricked at Quinn's eyes, and she leaned up to kiss Brittany as they rolled down her face. Her hands, still holding the scarves, moved to Brittany's waist and pushed back, a little, and Brittany took the cue to lie down. Once there, she let her body go limp, and her eyes fell closed. Quinn wiped the wetness from her face with her arm and then ran her hands from the tops of Brittany's thighs, over her hips, and just under the hem of her shirt. Quinn pulled the shirt off of Brittany and gently worked her boxer shorts off, as well. Quinn smiled at the light blue panties under the shorts. They were one of Brittany's favorite pairs; y-front boy-briefs with a yellow duck on the backside of them. Quinn left the panties on, and walked up the bed on her knees. She took Brittany's arms, one by one, and securely tied her wrists to the wooden slats in the headboard, level with the mattress. Brittany's arms were now loose above her head, resting on the cool sheets. She flexed them, just once, to test the strength of the knot Quinn had used, and her lips turned up when she couldn't break free without tearing the fabric.

Quinn kissed the fingertips of Brittany's left hand, then her palm. She moved back down the bed, took her sweats off, and swung her leg over Brittany's torso, to sit low on her stomach. Brittany opened her eyes and a slow grin curved her mouth as she felt how warm, and wet Quinn was against her. Quinn rolled her hips, and Brittany pulled on her restraints. "Baby…"

"Hm?" Quinn put her hands on Brittany's ribs and moved her hips again, starting a steady rhythm as she spread her wetness over Brittany's taut stomach. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of the body below her, her skin growing ever warmer as her desire escalated.

"What can I do?"

Quinn cried out as a particularly grand burst of pleasure coursed through her at Brittany's far from innocent question. "Tell me-" she dug her nails into the skins under her fingertips, "-tell me what you'd do to me, if your hands weren't bound," she demanded, and failed to see Brittany roll her eyes in bliss at the thoughts rolling through her mind, and at the woman whose hips were rolling on her body. Quinn realized she was giving Brittany too many freedoms, like speech, for one, but she'd get a little more serious in role later on.

"I'd let you finish on me, first," she said, and she pulled on the scarves again, but never once looked away from Quinn. She was just too beautiful for Brittany to look away. "And then I'd clean you with my tongue, slowly, catching every drop of you, and I'd bring you to a soft, but long climax, before laying your spent body on the bed." Brittany tightened her abdominal muscles and Quinn's hips jerked, losing their rhythm. Brittany felt the nails on her ribs dig deeper, and she smiled; they would be the first temporary marks Quinn would inflict on her, that night, and they would not be the last, nor the most pleasurably painful. "Then I'd kiss you, just as slowly, and your body would shudder at the taste of yourself on my lips…" Brittany trailed off when Quinn whined high in her throat and went rigid above her, before collapsing on Brittany's chest. The wood of the bed frame creaked, slightly, as soft fabric strained to break its knots. "I wasn't done with my tale of passion, yet."

Quinn opened her mouth and kissed Brittany's clavicle. "Let me give you an alternate storyline," she lightly bit at the skin under her lips and then sat back up. Quinn looked down and Brittany's stomach glistened in the light from the streetlamp streaming in from the window. She scooted down the rest of Brittany's body until she rested on the bed between Brittany's legs, and set her chin on Brittany's stomach, just above the hemline of her panties. She inhaled through her nose, and smiled at the scent of her own arousal mingling with her sire's. Quinn leaned forward a few inches, snuck her tongue out, and began licking her wetness from Brittany's abdomen, and Brittany reacted by arching her back and growling low in her throat. "That was the prologue," Quinn said, and then licked her lips at the sight of how disheveled Brittany already looked. "Are you ready for chapter one?"

"I'm always ready for you, love," Brittany replied, and if her hand had been free, she would have caressed Quinn's flushed cheek.

Quinn smiled adoringly at Brittany and the soft, black scarves around her wrists, and then lowered her body to breathe in her maker from the source of her delicious heat. Brittany's hips jolted when Quinn's nose bumped her clit through the fabric of her underwear, and she gave a shocked little gasp as she heard – and _felt_ – Quinn inhale. Quinn's eyes rolled back in her head and inched up to lick Brittany through her panties. The fabric was soaked, and sticky, and hot, and she wanted to feel that silky softness without any barriers, but she wanted the control she had over Brittany right now _so much more_. She gave a broad lick, firmer this time, and Brittany grunted.

"Why don't you take them off, my darling?" Brittany was holding on to her bonds and her arm muscles strained to not just rip the fabric to shreds so she could hold Quinn's mouth to her, but this was about Quinn, so Brittany just gripped the scarves tighter.

Quinn kissed the wet fabric and grinned when Brittany twitched at her touch. "That's not how tonight works, remember? And besides, I don't want you to read ahead in the story, baby," she kissed the inner thigh next to her and then crawled back up Brittany's body so she could lean down and kiss her on the lips. It was slow, and gentle, and Brittany didn't press for anything more because Quinn wasn't. Quinn pulled back, gave a little peck to Brittany's nose, and whispered, "Don't go anywhere."

Quinn got off of Brittany, slid onto the floor, and walked into the closet. She went straight for one of the three dressers in the little room and pulled the top drawer open of the dresser in the middle. Her eyes scanned the contents of the drawer, trying to decide what things she wanted to take, which things she wanted to use…

Quinn came back out holding several different items – Brittany made an indiscernible noise when she saw – and she piled them all at the far and of the bed, save for one. She held it behind her back so Brittany couldn't see which one she was holding, and, with her free hand, unhurriedly slid Brittany's wet panties down her legs. When they hit the floor, Quinn revealed the dark pink strap-on, and didn't give Brittany time to process before she was sliding the straps up her sire's legs.

"_God_, Quinn_,_" Brittany lifted her hips to help get the straps up properly and inhaled sharply when Quinn easily inserted the slightly shorter, curved end into her.

Quinn tightened everything, double-checked everything, and then swung her leg back over Brittany's stomach, so the tip of the dildo prodded her backside. She ran her hands over Brittany's ribs, where the little half-moon shapes from her nails were already gone, lifted her hips, moved back, slightly, and sighed when she sat back down and impaled herself onto the six-and-a-half inch attachment. She slid her hands around Brittany's shoulders and buried her face into the woman's neck, smothering her noises there. She rolled her hips like she had done on Brittany's stomach, and succeeded in making her sire make a noise of approval as her end moved inside her from the readily building pace Quinn was making.

And then Quinn stopped, and lifted herself just enough so that her hips hovered over Brittany's, and then her arms tightened around Brittany's shoulders as she whispered, "Fuck me," Quinn whimpered, and felt Brittany shift, slightly. "Hard."

Brittany pulled on her scarves, breathed in the smell of Quinn's hair, bent her legs so her feet were planted firmly on the mattress, and began to piston her pelvis, and the resounding slapping noises from their joining hips and screams from Quinn in her ear made her pull on her ties just a little bit harder. Each time their bodies connected, a jolt of pleasure ran through Brittany, and she almost couldn't tell if it was because of her insert, or the fact that Quinn's whines kept getter higher in pitch with every up-thrust.

Brittany had been concentrating hard on keeping a steady rhythm, so when Quinn's sharp canines perforated her neck, she couldn't help when it she arched up and slammed the dildo hard up into Quinn. Brittany shouted, Quinn made an unintelligible noise and she bit into her sire with more strength, and Brittany had to remember to not break free of her bonds as she felt Quinn moaning into her neck and Quinn's body shuddering on top of hers. Her own orgasm rolled through her, but it wasn't enough. She grunted as Quinn took her in, ever suck of her mouth causing little aftershocks to jolt her. Quinn's hips kept moving as she continued to drink from Brittany, and she growled deeply at the taste of her sire's blood in her mouth. Quinn bit harder, and her body went stiff on top of Brittany, and the clenched around the shaft buried inside of her. Quinn fell to the side, and made an unconscious mental note that she'd have to completely strip the bedding, as she'd made a bit of a mess with Brittany's blood. But she had really only just started, and she planned on making more of a mess as the night progressed.

"I love you," Brittany murmured, and turned her head to see Quinn, mouth open, fangs bared, dripping with her blood. Brittany growled when Quinn's tongue swiped over her teeth and then worked its way around her mouth to clean her lips. Quinn smiled, and her eyes had a kind of wickedness in them that only made the ache between Brittany's thighs get stronger. Quinn rolled off of the bed and leaned back over to remove the harness from Brittany's hips. Brittany made a small sighing sound when the insert was taken out but she never took her eyes off of Quinn. Brittany watched as Quinn kind of staggered over to the kitchen where she dumped the harness and dildo in the sink, and then quickly washed her mouth with a handful of water. She walked back over to the pile of things on the bed, and when Brittany saw her again after Quinn shuffled around with her back turned, she felt herself get even wetter than she had been. "Oh, god, Quinn."

Quinn was wearing Brittany's favorite strap-on; the blue one she had brought to Santana's party. She got onto the bed and fell on top of Brittany, and then reached up and quickly untied her sire from the headboard.

"Quinn, what-"

Brittany was cut off as Quinn's strong arms flipped her over, and then Brittany felt her wrists being tied again, and felt her hips being pulled up so her chest and head were to the bed and she was on her knees with Quinn lying across her back. "I love you, too," Quinn got up, stood on her knees behind Brittany, placed her hands on Brittany's hips, and then pushed into her with one strong thrust. Quinn smiled at the feeling of resistance as she slammed into Brittany again and again, and at the fact that Brittany wasn't even making any sounds, so the slapping of their hips and wonderful squelching of Brittany's soaked cunt as Quinn fucked her was like sweet music to Quinn's ears.

Brittany's head was turned to the left and her mouth was open, and any noises she might have made were being stolen from her as Quinn vigorously fucked her from behind. "Quinn-" Brittany choked out, and the sound of her name just made Quinn move faster, and harder. Brittany was getting close already, and she closed her eyes when she felt Quinn's breasts on her back and Quinn's lips on her left shoulder. Brittany's whole body tensed and then spasmed when Quinn's teeth bit into her shoulder, and she finally cried out in pleasure as her love's fangs dug into her flesh. "Quinn!"

Quinn jerked behind her and Brittany's scream was loud and Quinn's growl filled Brittany's ears as the shorter woman drank from her for the second time that night.

xxx

**10:15 PM**

"Santana," Rachel said. They were already pulling into Santana's driveway. Santana had decided against taking Rachel to her own house and since hers was closer, Rachel had agreed. "I think something's happening." Rachel felt a sort of broad pressure on her clit, and she gasped. "Oh my god," her mouth opened and she tightly gripped the armrest of the car door.

Santana was about to ask what was wrong when a sudden wave of devotion washed over her, and she too groped for purchase, but she held onto the steering wheel. "What the fuck," Santana's knuckles turned white and she turned her head to the right when Rachel moaned. "What the fuck."

"I think it's- oh, god! I think it's because they bit both of us and-" she gasped again her hips jerked in the seat. "I think they're-"

"-fucking," Santana finished for her. "We need to get inside."

Rachel opened the door and almost fell out of the car. Santana was steadier on her feet, and she quickly walked over to Rachel so they could get through the front door as fast as possible. They got into the house, and Santana ushered Rachel – who was doing her best to stay upright – upstairs to her room, and just as Santana got her onto the bed, Rachel squirmed on the mattress and cried out as Quinn's orgasm coursed through her. "Oh my god," she shuddered and tried to sit up, but her arms shook under her weight and she collapsed again. "It- I think it-" she took a breath and rolled onto her back. "I think it's stopped," Rachel was breathing heavily, and she placed one hand to her chest and the other on her forehead.

"For now," Santana said, and as soon as the words left her mouth, she sucked in a breath and her knees went weak as she could feel Quinn giving Brittany teasing licks, but Santana could tell that Brittany's panties were still there. There was one more brush of Brittany's clit, it stopped, and Santana sat on the mattress and fell onto her back. "Brittany's waiting for something."

"Quinn's… very excited," Rachel had caught her breath and was now focusing on her feelings, or rather _Quinn's_ feelings, and Santana was focusing on Brittany's. "I did not think it would be physical as well as mental."

"They never said," Santana scrunched her brow. "But it's not, it's just when it's- like, they've got to be kissing, right? I'm not feeling that."

"Me neither. Just the… the more… intimate touches. Quinn's still very, _very_ excited."

"And Brittany's still- oh," Santana stared at a place on the ceiling as Brittany became more aroused and a high-pitched grunt escaped her throat as Quinn put the insert into Brittany. "Oh my god, this is- I think they're-"

Suddenly, Rachel's back arched off of the mattress and she fisted the comforter as she tried to muffle her scream by biting her lip. Rachel could feel Quinn being filled and it felt so _good_, and she just attempted to keep breathing as Quinn's – and, because of the connection, her own – orgasm kept building, and _building_. "Are you- oh_, god!_ Are you feeling this?"

Santana wouldn't say it out loud, but on top of the _amazing_ things she was feeling – that _Brittany_ was feeling – she was getting more turned on by just watching Rachel's reactions to what Quinn was feeling. She closed her eyes, then, and tried to focus her thoughts. This transference thing was getting really confusing, and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. Santana opened her eyes and her jaw clenched as a wave of pleasure rolled through her at what she was feeling and at the sight of Rachel writhing next to her, back arching, neck tendons straining, hands clenching and unclenching because Rachel honestly didn't know what to do with them.

And then Santana and Rachel both reached for each other as the most intense pleasure either of them had ever experienced crashed through them, like a thousand swells hitting the shore. Santana didn't know what had happened on the blondes' end, but she was going through the most powerful orgasm, and judging by the tight grip of Rachel's hand in hers, she was certain Rachel was, too.

xxx

**11:30 PM**

"You're covered in blood," Quinn said after she'd recovered from coming around her insert. "Let's go to the shower." She untied Brittany and pulled the woman, whose thighs were still quivering, with her to the bathroom. "Don't speak unless I tell you to." She took off the strap-on and put it in the kitchen sink with the other one, and then walked with Brittany into the bathroom and then into the shower. "Get the shampoo," Quinn instructed, and Brittany did. A little thrill went through Quinn at Brittany obeying her, even if it was the simplest of demands. She was starting to feel the power surge of her command over her sire. "Wash your hair," Quinn watched from the wall opposite the showerhead as Brittany stood in front of her, turned the water on, and then stepped underneath the stream. She stepped back out and turned so she was inches away from Quinn, poured shampoo into her palm, and began lathering up her hair. When she was finished, she dropped her hands to her sides and looked to Quinn. "Rinse off."

Brittany stepped backwards into the water and ran her hands through her hair, washing all of the soap out. She stepped back out, and when she did, Quinn said, "Now me."

xxx

When they were both shampooed, conditioned, and cleaned, Brittany faced the faucet and made to shut the water off, but Quinn's words gave her pause. "Turn around and get on your knees." Quinn eyes rolled back and she closed them as Brittany sank down without question. It wasn't that large of a shower, but there was room enough for this.

Quinn's hands were fisted in Brittany's wet hair, and as Brittany licked at her sex, a thought occurred to her. "Oh, god, Nana. Rachel and Santana," she rubbed herself on Brittany's tongue and moaned. "They've been feeling this, haven't they? Tell me. Oh, god, _fingers._"

Brittany snuck her hand up Quinn's thigh and pushed two fingers into her, moving quickly in and out as Quinn rode her tongue. She brought Quinn to a fast orgasm, and caught her when she fell down the shower wall. "Yes, they have."

"Dry us off," Quinn to Brittany as Brittany shut the water off, brought them to the towels, and dried them. "Carry me back to the bed." Brittany put an arm under the crook of Quinn's knees and then the other under her shoulders, and lifted her so she could bring her to the bed. "Set me down," Quinn said. Hers and Brittany's actions were affecting Rachel and Santana. This could be fun. "Tell me what they're feeling." She stood in front of Brittany next to the bed and trailed her fingers from Brittany's throat down to her naval. "Will Santana have felt that?"

Brittany closed her eyes. "No."

"What about," Quinn snaked her hand around the back of Brittany's neck and pulled her down for a kiss. "That?"

Brittany's lips chased after Quinn's. "No."

"And," her hand trailed down from Brittany's neck, between her breasts, past her stomach, and rubbed the tips of her middle and ring fingers against Brittany's clit, and Brittany's stomach muscles tensed, "this?"

"Yes," Brittany hissed, and went to reach out and hold herself up by grabbing Quinn's shoulders, but she wasn't entirely sure if she was allowed to touch, in this instance. "Yes, she's feeling this."

"Turn around," Quinn removed her hand and waited for Brittany to do as she was told. "Bend over the bed, on your stomach, with your hands under your head." Brittany did. "Spread your legs."

xxx

**11:45 PM**

"Oh, god, Rachel, they're still going," Santana had both hands fisted into her own hair as she experienced what felt like Quinn eating Brittany out.

After the second body-wrecking orgasm, they'd thought Brittany and Quinn had finished. There had been such a long break where both Santana and Rachel had felt so relaxed, and warm, and then Rachel had gone through another one of Quinn's climaxes, but then it had been at a standstill for a short while. They'd taken the time to change their clothes – Santana gave Rachel a pair of her panties to wear to bed – to pajamas and they'd gotten under the covers, but now… Now, Santana's back was arching next to Rachel under her comforter like a taut bow preparing to shoot an arrow, and she was trying hard not to scream, as it would strain her already hoarse voice. A part of her wanted it to stop, because she was just _so tired_, but another part of her, the part that was winning, wanted to keep going. It felt too good to stop.

"Are you okay?" Rachel was going through another wave of feeling like her heart was going to burst from the love she was experiencing.

"Am I-?" Santana gasped. "Rachel, two vampires we're- _fuck._ We're involved with," her voice went up an octave, "bit us, and now, hours later, are fucking each other, and _we're_ feeling it." Santana felt Brittany feeling tongue, and she came again. She'd lost count of how many times she'd climaxed that night. She pulled the pillow from under her head and loudly whined into it as her hips moved to the rhythm of Quinn's tongue. _Fuck_, this was confusing.

"I wonder what would happen if…"

"What?" Santana asked; the sound was barely heard through the pillow over her face.

Rachel didn't respond and shuffled under the covers. She scooted down the bed and Santana was so distracted that she didn't even feel Rachel pulling her panties from her legs. She felt it when Rachel licked her, though.

"Jesus _fuck,_ Rachel, what are you doing?" Santana was screaming into the pillow, now, and Rachel struggled to keep Santana's hips down. Rachel used a steady pace with her tongue over Santana's clit, and fucked her slowly with two fingers. "I can't, it's too- too much," Santana hugged the pillow tightly to her face and wailed into it, and came harshly from both the orgasm that Rachel was giving her, and the one Quinn was giving Brittany.

There were a slight few seconds of peace where Rachel crawled up the bed with a grin on her face next to a panting Santana. She had tossed the pillow on her face to the floor when their eyes went wide and Rachel covered her mouth with her hands and Santana didn't even bother tried to stifle the loud, "Fuck!" from more pleasure coursing through her.

"Oh no, no, no, no," Rachel twisted and arched and bent her body as her hands tightly fisted the comforter. She squirmed to the end of the bed, fell out of it, and crawled, as her whole body buzzed, over to her bag, and fished out her phone with shaking fingers.

xxx

Quinn held onto Brittany's left thigh as their hips gyrated against each other, and she closed her eyes at the sweet, wet pleasure rolling through her in jolts, like an electric current. Her brow furrowed, then, when she heard her cell phone buzzing. Brittany found it and picked it up before Quinn could tell her to ignore it.

"It's," Brittany gasped as Quinn pushed against her particularly hard. "It's Rachel."

"What?" Quinn held Brittany to her, kept her hips rolling, and took the phone from Brittany's hand. She answered the call.

"_Please,"_ Rachel pleaded. _"Please, Quinn."_

Quinn cried out at the sound of Rachel's voice, and Rachel cried out because Quinn did. Quinn tensed, which sent Brittany over the edge, and it resulted in all four of them having a simultaneous orgasm.

"_Please, Quinn," _Rachel said again, her voice shaking. _"Please. We can't take any more."_

Quinn listened to Rachel's labored breath on the other line. She didn't want to stop. She still felt agitated, and she still wanted to mark Brittany hard enough that she would still feel it even though she had healed. She wanted to keep going all night, but Rachel and Santana… Brittany must have sensed her internal debate, because she said, "Baby, you can have tomorrow. When you get back from dealing with school, their connection will have faded. You can have tomorrow."

"_Quinn?"_

"Okay," Quinn said. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, I forgot you would feel it, too."

"_No,"_ Rachel said. She was climbing back into the bed, where Santana was struggling to stay conscious so she could hear the conversation. _"Don't apologize, it was the most incredible thing I've ever experienced, next to being on stage. We just,"_ Rachel curled into Santana and rested her head on the woman's shoulder. _"We can't handle it the way you can."_

"I understand. We'll let you sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Thank you. Goodnight,"_ Rachel pulled the phone away, ended the call, and then she and Santana were out.

"You'll give me tomorrow?" Quinn pulled Brittany off of the bed and stood her away from it as she pulled up the dirty bedding.

"Yes," Brittany helped take the sheets and comforter from the bed, and they piled everything in a corner before Quinn moved to take off the protective, liquid-proof, soft plastic bed cover. She added it to the pile, and then she and Brittany got new bed things from the closet and refitted their mattress before crawling under the covers.

"Why do you let me take charge like this?" Quinn asked. She was closest to the wall, and she watched as Brittany pulled the deep red curtains closed.

"When you want it, which is rare," she turned back and climbed on top of Quinn so she was looking down at her, "I gladly give this to you, love, because my sole purpose in your life if is to make you happy. And on nights like this, when you need the control, making you happy is something I want to make every effort to do."

"I love you, Nana," Quinn closed her eyes and pulled Brittany so all of her weight rested on Quinn.

"And I love you," Brittany rolled so she was hugging Quinn on her side, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

xxx

Quinn had gone straight to Figgins's office at the start of the school day, and she was getting increasingly frustrated with the man.

"I am sorry, Miss Fabray, but I will not allow you to drop out of high school simply because you 'need to be away!'"

"If you'll just let me-"

"No! You will graduate from this high school and you will be a fully functioning adult because of that fact!" He shook his finger at her.

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut and put her hand on her forehead, shielding her face from the obnoxious man. She'd been sitting there for twenty minutes, and she was ready to literally rip his throat out. She clenched her jaw, and then something came to mind. _Should I…? _She hadn't done it that many times, and when she had, she had never given any complicated commands. She had glamoured random people for practice, making them turn in circles, or to walk a few paces and then come back, and it had always been under Brittany's trained eye. _I'll try it._ She kept her eyes closed, concentrated hard on what she wanted, and then opened her eyes to lock her gaze with Figgins's.

"Principal Figgins," Quinn said, and she could already feel the man's will leaving him.

"Yes." His voice, like the randoms she had glamoured, and the people she had watched Brittany glamour, was bland, and void of any emotion.

"Who am I?"

"You are Quinn Fabray."

"Very good," she said, and she leaned forward so her arms rested on the desk in order to stare deeper into his eyes. "I want you to do something for me."

"Yes, Miss Fabray."

"You will do the proper paperwork detailing how I transferred out of state to an undisclosed school," she said, and she wasn't blinking. "You will tell all of my teachers that I will no longer be attending William McKinley, and you will do it the second I leave this office. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Miss Fabray."

"Thank you." Quinn got up and left the office, and when she looked back, Figgins was hastily doing her bidding. She walked to the auditorium, went down to the front row, pulled out her phone from her leather shoulder bag, and texted Brittany.

'_I glamoured the principal.'_

She waited a few minutes for a response, but smiled when she felt her phone buzzing longer, and answered the call.

"_Baby, what happened?"_

Quinn sighed. "He wouldn't give me the paperwork for a school transfer, he thought I wanted to drop out, and he was insisting that I stay the duration of my senior year at McKinley," she slouched down in her seat. "So I glamoured him."

"_How did it go? Are you alright? Do you need to me to come get you?"_

"Nana, I'm fine," she smiled. "It went well, his attention never wavered from me. I'm waiting for Rachel, now."

"_I'm glad it went well,"_ there was a shuffling sound on Brittany's end. She was shifting the phone from one ear to the other. _"After you've told Santana, wait for me at home, okay?"_

"Okay, B."

The was a _click_ and the call ended, so Quinn put her phone away, tucked her legs underneath her, and closed her eyes as she waited for Rachel.

xxx

"Quinn?" Rachel called out. She fumbled for the light switch and flicked it on, and smiled when she saw blonde hair in the front row. She walked down and took a seat next to Quinn. "Hi," she smiled.

"Hi. I'm sorry about last night."

"I told you not to apologize. It was… prodigious, and wonderful, and overwhelming, but the experience just became too intense to take anymore," Rachel reached out and touched Quinn's cool cheek, and Quinn leaned into her palm.

"I'm leaving WMHS," she said, her eyes closed at she focused on the warmth of Rachel's hand.

"What?"

Quinn opened her eyes at Rachel's increased heart rate and the panic in her voice. "Just the school, Rachel, Brittany and I aren't going anywhere." She got up from her seat and moved to crouch down in front of Rachel. "I need to not be around you all the time. Do you understand that?"

Rachel took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. "Yes, I think so," she smiled when Quinn took her hand and placed it back on her cold cheek. "Will you just stay home?"

Quinn shook her head. "I'll get a job, something simple," she turned and kissed Rachel's palm. "You saved me, yesterday."

"I was just…"

"You _saved me_," Quinn said again, and then she back up so she was against the stage, sat down, and beckoned Rachel to her. Rachel got up from the chair and immediately sat down sideways in Quinn's lap. "I want you to know that no matter what you decide, I will always stay with you," she whispered into Rachel's ear.

Rachel curled into Quinn even more. "But what if-"

"But nothing, Rachel," Quinn leaned to the side so she could look at Rachel's face. "I will always stay with you." She leaned forward and kissed Rachel, and slid her tongue past Rachel lips when the woman let out a small gasp. They kissed until Rachel calmed down, and then Quinn just held her until the bell rang for the end of lunch.

"Can I come over after school, today?"

Quinn kissed Rachel's cheek. "You can come over after school every day," she shifted and Rachel got up so they could both stand. "I need to find Santana."

Rachel nodded, and they kissed one more time before Quinn went in search for Santana before her next class started.

xxx

Quinn found her in the cheerios' locker room. "Santana," she reached out and touched Santana's shoulder, and the woman jumped.

"Jesus, your hands are fucking cold," Santana turned and leaned up against her red locker, shouldering her usual aloofness as she stared Quinn down. It just made Quinn smile.

"I just came to find you to let you know that I'm leaving WMHS to give myself some space from you and Rachel," Santana looked like she was about to ask a lot of questions, so Quinn headed her off. "Come by after school, I'll answer anything you want."

Santana shrugged. "Whatever."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow and then walked out of the locker room. She felt Santana's eyes on her until she shut the door.

xxx

It was four-fifteen, Santana was in the passenger seat as Rachel drove, and they were parking across the street from Quinn and Brittany's apartment building. As they walked up to the door, a woman came out, so they went in without having to call up to the apartment with the intercom. No longer feeling the connection with the blondes, Santana and Rachel obviously had no idea what was happening on the other side of the blondes' front door…

xxx

Brittany lay naked, face down on the bed with her backside in the air, a dark purple plug visible between her ass cheeks. Her legs were uncontrollably trembling as her fingers rubbed side to side across her clit.

"Keep going," Quinn instructed from the couch. She was still wearing the dark grey sweater dress she'd worn to school; just her shoes were missing. "Don't let yourself come." Suddenly Brittany paused her actions when the buzzer for their front door sounded through the apartment. Quinn's eyes widened as she remembered what she'd said to Rachel and Santana earlier in the day: _Come by after school…_ "Don't stop."

As Quinn walked to the door, she watched Brittany's glistening fingers slip over her dripping sex, and only tore her eyes away when her hot hand touched the cool metal of the door handle. She opened the door, and her expression must not have been what either woman was expecting, because they both looked slightly wary when they saw her face. "Quinn? What-"

"I forgot I'd invited you," Quinn cut Rachel off and she looked to her right; there was a clear view of Brittany, open for anyone to see. "I'm in the middle of something," an eyebrow raised as Brittany's movements became increasingly jerky. She turned back to Rachel and Santana. "But you're welcome to stay and watch." She turned and the door stayed open, leaving Rachel and Santana to give each other confused looks.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked again, but Quinn either didn't hear her, or ignored her for something more interesting. Curiosity got the better of Rachel and she stepped into the loft. She looked to her left and her knees nearly gave out at the sight of Brittany sprawled on the bed, hand thrusting between her thighs, and a foreign object in a place Rachel had never really thought of in sexual manner before.

Quinn didn't bother looking away from Brittany as she loomed over the bed when she said, "If you're staying, go to the couch."

Santana walked in, looked to her left, shut the door, and then pushed Rachel forward. "Go sit down, Rachel," Santana kept lightly shoving Rachel until they got to the couch, and then they sat down together.

"Oh my god," Rachel couldn't take her eyes away from the scene on the bed. Brittany's head was turned away from her, but Quinn whispered something and then Rachel was staring into pained blue eyes.

"Keep going," Quinn got to her knees next to the bed and reached across the mattress to gently caress Brittany's face with the tips of her fingers. Seconds after Quinn touched Brittany's pink cheek, she stood up, climbed onto the bed, and moved behind Brittany. She rubbed her pelvis against Brittany's backside, and Brittany's hips jumped forward. She placed her hand on the small of Brittany's back and ran it down between her cheeks, added the slightest pressure on the purple intrusion, and groaned when her calm fingers met Brittany soaked, frantic ones. "Stop," and Brittany did, "drop your hand," and Brittany did, "and hold on to something."

Brittany fisted the comforter under her hands tightly in anticipation, and shouted into the mattress when Quinn pushed three fingers into her, and began moving in and out of her at a wickedly fast pace, while using her thumb on every thrust in to bump the plug. A chorus of repeatedly high-pitched "ahs," and "ohs," and various curse words filled the loft and Brittany held the covers tighter as she watched the women on the couch watching her.

And then Quinn was growling lowly from behind her, and a hot tongue licked at the skin of her side, and Brittany barely had time to reach for a pillow before she was howling into it as Quinn bit her. Quinn turned her fingers inside Brittany, rubbed at her in just the right way, nudged the plug with her other thumb, and Brittany was squirting.

"Jesus Christ," said Santana. She'd never seen anyone do that before. I mean, sure, in porn, but that was porn. It had never happened to her. And those times in sophomore and junior year when she'd leave Puck's and go straight to Aphasia's, it had never happened _then_, either. Brittany had lost the pillow in her thrashing; her face was contorted, eyes screwed shut, body hunched over and trembling… She was absolutely beautiful. Brittany collapsed down onto the bed and Quinn pulled away from her, licking up excess blood as she went.

"Brittany," Quinn spoke softy from behind her sire and rubbed her dry hand up and down Brittany's back. Brittany had questioned Quinn the after the first time Quinn took control, asking why she didn't assign them role names, like mistress, or ma'am, and Quinn had told her that it wasn't about just being dominant and overpowering, it was the exchange of trust. They weren't mistress and slave, they were just Quinn and Brittany. Yes, Quinn got something out of having Brittany do anything she said, of having the woman be putty in her hands, but the fact that after so long, Brittany's trust in her never wavered? That is what made the experience so wonderful for Quinn. "Brittany, I'm going to take it out, now."

The plug had been in for two hours, and Brittany tried not to tense when she felt Quinn pulling. "Baby, relax." A kiss was placed at the small of her back, and Quinn's lips stayed there when she whispered again, "Relax." Brittany sighed softly when the four-inch device was removed, and would have fallen asleep had Quinn not turned her over and then straddled her stomach. "You were so good." Brittany smiled brightly and wasn't shocked when tears welled in her eyes. Quinn leaned down and kissed each of Brittany's eyelids, and then moved to Brittany's lips. "Speak to me," Quinn said into Brittany's mouth.

"I love you so much," Brittany's arms reached up and wrapped tightly around Quinn, holding her to Brittany's body. "There aren't words, Quinn, I-" she choked on a sob that had gotten trapped in her throat.

Quinn shushed her and then unwrapped Brittany's arms from her so she could hold Brittany's left hand in her own. "I'm kind of keen on you, too," she smiled.

"Quinn," Brittany loved when Quinn was playful, but she needed to hear it.

"Brittany," she leaned down close to her sire's face and whispered, just so she could hear, "I love you," she kissed Brittany's top lip, "I love you," she kissed her bottom lip, "_I love you_," and she kissed Brittany fully, and softly. It was a sweet caress of lips, and Brittany relaxed into it. "Let me love you, now."

Rachel and Santana watched, stunned on the couch, as Quinn delicately, slowly, kissed nearly every inch of Brittany's body. Rachel was crying at the sheer beauty of them together, and Santana was even more determined in her decision to be with them forever.

* * *

**Author's note 4:** If anyone confused about anything, please don't hesitate to ask. I may have very well messed something up with the continuity, and, honestly, I get confused myself, sometimes. Also TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT. This is - like most of the shit I write - started out as a whim that floated around in my head, and doesn't have a lot of strength in the future department. So, seriously. Tell me what you want. Also sorry for any grammar errors or whatnot. Sometimes when I write, there are words in my head but the signal from my brain to my fingers doesn't always make it so the word ends up left out. ANYWHO. All mistakes are my own.  
**Author's note 5:**Yes, I just made it so, sometime in the past in this universe, Santana got it on with Aphasia. Because it's my party.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pairing**: Faberrittana  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.  
**Summary**: Quinn's a vampire, Brittany's her sire. They move to Lima for a change of environment and both become infatuated with two seniors at the local high school.  
**Author's Note**: Okay, so, chapter eight was about trust; Brittany trusting Quinn. I realize it might have been a little much, but that was Quinn's way of completely dominating Brittany sexually. Also, I just really wanted to write tons of smut. Remember, people: It's all about control, and Quinn's got lots of it.  
**Spoilers**: Boyd's a co-founder of the Rossum Corporation

* * *

_Nine Months Later_

* * *

Quinn gave her most charming smile to the boy who had just ordered a coffee – she found she was given bigger tips when she was charming – and then turned to make his order. She made his drink, handed it to him, and then smiled widely at her next customers.

"Hi, I'd like a sixteen-ounce black coffee with a side of sweet lady kisses and extra room for cream and sugar," Santana smirked when Rachel lightly smacked her arm.

"Hey, birthday girl," as Quinn untied her apron, she called, "Travis, I'm going on my break, alright?"

"Yeah, sure," a tall man of twenty-five moved up to the register and gave Quinn a grin. "It's slow, anyway, go ahead and take an extra ten minutes."

"Thanks, Trav," she smiled at him before walking to the back room to hang her apron, and then she headed for the back door, knowing Santana and Rachel would be waiting for her outside.

"Hey, back," Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and rested her head on the blonde's chest. It was her nineteenth birthday, and it was just a week until graduation. "When are you off?"

"Um," Quinn grabbed for Santana's left wrist and twisted it around so she could see Santana's watch. "In three hours, at noon," she kissed the top of Rachel's head. "And then I'm free."

Today was Quinn's last day working at the Lima Bean. Santana and Rachel would graduate, and then they'd all move back to the condo in New York. Quinn and Brittany had a large two-story condo in a nice building in Manhattan. They'd even had some of their things from the apartment shipped over there, already. Brittany was no longer working as a janitor at the hospital, and she'd stocked up on enough blood to last for a little over a month.

The three of them walked across the street to the park and went to a picnic bench in view of the Bean. Santana sat on top of the table and Quinn and Rachel sat on either side of her legs. "I have something for you," Quinn reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope before handing it to Rachel.

Rachel took the envelope as she shyly beamed, tucking some hair behind her ear before delicately opening the seal. She pulled out the little orange card and examined it curiously. It was the size of a credit card, but the material was a thin kind of card stock, like a fancy, laminated business card with rounded corners. It read 'MetroCard' diagonally across the front in blue letters. Rachel looked up at Quinn with questioning eyes. "Quinn?"

Quinn smiled and rested her chin on one of Santana's knees. "It's a cash card for the New York City subway system," when Rachel's eyes widened, Quinn's smile just got bigger. "The route from the station near the condo to NYADA is a straight shot, so you won't even need to do any transfers."

Santana chuckled when the women on the bench hugged each other and didn't even bother moving around her legs to do it. "You know, you might be able to squeeze tighter if my calves weren't in the way."

Rachel snorted, kissed the side of Santana's left knee, and then rested her chin on the top of it before closing her eyes. "Thank you, Quinn," Rachel sighed contentedly. "You'll have to ride with me the first few times until I get used to it."

Quinn stared rather adoringly at the two brunettes sitting next to her. It had been a fairly relaxed nine months; Quinn had easily gotten the job at the Lima Bean, and Rachel and Santana were over at hers and Brittany's apartment only slightly more often than they visited Santana and Rachel at their homes. At Brittany's insistence, neither Quinn nor Santana had mentioned anything about Santana being turned, at the fear of upsetting Rachel. Not since Santana told them about her and Rachel's conversation all that time ago.

xxx

"_Rachel," Santana said, but Rachel wasn't listening to her. They'd just left after watching Quinn and Brittany together, and Rachel had started to ask Santana about when she'd decided she wanted Brittany to _turn_ her, but she only got part of the question out before she just stopped talking. Rachel walked up to Santana's house, opened the door, and went inside. Santana's front door closed, Rachel briskly walked to the stairs and then ran all the way up to Santana's room. When Santana opened it walked over her threshold, Rachel was sitting down on her bed, her shoulders slumped, and her head hanging down._

"_Why didn't you tell me you wanted Brittany to turn you?"_

_Santana walked over, sat down next to Rachel, and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close. "I didn't know it was what I wanted until the other night."_

"_But you had thought about it?"_

"_Hadn't you?"_

_Rachel's lips turned down into a sad frown and she squeezed her eyes shut against the tears waiting to roll down her face. "No."_

_Santana held Rachel and moved them so they were lying down, and then shuffled them under the covers. Santana held her as quiet sobs shook her body until finally, Rachel fell asleep._

_When Rachel woke up, Santana was still holding her, but Rachel could tell she was awake because Santana was rubbing little circles on her shoulder with her thumb. "I can't lose her, Santana."_

"_I've been thinking," Santana said. Her voice was slow, and lazy sounding; she hadn't slept at all. "That you've been destined for Broadway since, like, before you were born. Do you want to be on that stage all your life? On _that_ stage?"_

"_I don't understand your question."_

"_My question is, once you've had Broadway once, do you still need _Broadway_, or will you be able to sing on a less influential stage after New York?"_

"_I still don't-"_

"_Rach," Santana turned and shocked Rachel by kissing her. She pulled back and looked at Rachel's wide eyes. "I'm doing this. I fucking… I'm spending the rest of my life with those women, and so help me, you are too," Santana kissed her again and when she leaned back, Rachel was crying. "You're going to get into that fancy-ass school, and you're going to kick ass, and they'll cast you as the chick from that one with the guy in the white mask by the time you're twenty, and you'll have Broadway." Santana hugged Rachel and rolled on top of her. "And then Quinn can turn you after you've travelled everywhere singing your heart out for a Broadway show, and then you'll come back to New York, and Quinn will turn you, and you'll still sing." _

_Rachel was crying so hard that she couldn't even see Santana anymore. She was crying out of fear, out of sadness, and even out of happiness. Santana's words held just enough of a flicker of hope for her that she believed having both Quinn and Broadway was possible. "I don't think I've ever heard you like this, before."_

"_It's residual emotional transfer, so don't get used to it, pipsqueak."_

"_San?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_Rachel leaned up and pulled Santana down, fully on top of her as she took the woman's lips in a soft kiss. "Thank you."_

xxx

It had been Quinn's mind, though, and what with graduation only a week away, she was curious as to how the subject would still be avoidable. Quinn was pulled from her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

"Hey, Nana," Quinn held the phone to her ear and gently smacked Santana's hands away so she couldn't grab the device.

_"Hi!"_

Quinn laughed at just the sound of how happy Brittany was.

_"Come home as soon as you're done with work, I have a present for Rachel!" _

"Babe, you know we have dinner at her house at six o' clock."

_"I know I know I know! We won't be late, just make sure you have Rach and San with you!"_

Quinn snorted. "I'll make sure."

_"OkayIloveyougottago!"_

Quinn ended the called and shook her head at the phone.

"What is it?" asked Rachel.

"B has a present for you," Quinn said. She was still staring at her phone. "She hasn't been that excited in fifty years, not since she…" Quinn trailed off and her eyes slightly widened.

"What?" Santana slid down to the bench and when Quinn didn't answer, she asked again. "What?"

Quinn shook her head once more with a small smile on her face. "I have to get back to work," she had a grin on her face when she turned to look at them. "Come to mine when my shift is done?"

"Haven't you learned by now that you really don't have to ask that?" Santana hopped up from the bench and then helped Rachel up, too. "We'll see you in a few, Q."

"Bye," Rachel waited for Quinn to stand before wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck. Rachel squeezed her and smiled at Quinn's gentle hands on her waist. "See you later."

Rachel and Santana walked back to Rachel's car and drove away. Quinn went back to work, said her goodbyes to her coworkers, and then drove home.

xxx

Quinn opened the front door and bit her lip through a wide smile when she saw Brittany, lying on her stomach on the floor, peeking under the couch. "Baby?" Quinn closed the door and walked over to where Brittany lay alongside the couch. A quiet mewling sound came from under the piece of furniture, and Brittany cooed. "Nana, how old is it?"

"He's seven weeks!" Brittany reached under the couch and pulled out a tiny grey tabby kitten. She held him to her chest, sat up, and beamed at Quinn.

Quinn smiled at Brittany, but her head whipped around when another meow reached her ears. "Nana!" A little white kitten sat on the corner of their bed, its blue eyes watching Quinn curiously. "B," Quinn looked back to Brittany, whose eyes were absolutely sparkling. "You got two?"

Brittany nodded. "This little mister is Lord Tubbington," she lifted him up and kissed him between the shoulders. "And that beauty over there is Charity."

"They're gorgeous, B," Quinn helped Brittany up and placed a kiss to her cheek. Brittany set the kitten on the floor and he trotted over to the bed, jumped up, and curled up next to his sister, just as the apartment building doorbell sounded.

"They're here!" Brittany ran to the sleepy kittens, scooped them up, and shut them in the walk-in. Quinn buzzed Rachel and Santana in, and watched in amusement as Brittany looked over at the closet door. Brittany tore the front door open at the fist knock.

"Brittany!" Rachel was used to getting lifted off of her feet up by Brittany, what with her short stature and Brittany's superior height, it wasn't uncommon for the front door to open and for Rachel to be swept away in one of Brittany's signature flying bear hugs; Brittany just usually didn't run when she had Rachel in her arms. "Oh my gosh," when Rachel's shoes touched the floor, her mouth was momentarily hijacked by an enthusiastic kiss. Rachel licked her lips and smiled when she tasted berry flavored lip balm. "Hi, Brittany."

"Happy birthday, Ray," Brittany turned Rachel around so she was facing the door and then leaned down so her chin rested on Rachel's shoulder. "I got you a present." Brittany opened the door, and Rachel's hands flew to cover her mouth.

The kittens were curled up together, asleep on the vanity. "Babies!" Rachel walked over and kneeled down to pet them.

"Hey, B?" Santana leaned up against the doorframe and smiled when Brittany cupped her face from the other side of the frame.

"Hey," Brittany was still looking at Santana when she smiled at Rachel talking to the cats. "What is it?"

"Can we…? I want to talk."

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, okay," Brittany made eye contact with Quinn who was watching them and Rachel from the opposite wall and motioned for her to stay with Rachel. She and Santana walked out to the couch and they both sat down.

"Graduation's on Friday," Santana sat down and when she looked at Brittany, the blonde's eyes were closed, like she was concentrating on something.

"I know," she said. Santana didn't know it, but every day since Santana had told her, she had thought about siring Santana. Sometimes she even dreamt about it. When she opened her eyes, she knew what Santana was going to say before she opened her mouth.

"I still want it," Santana scooted closer to Brittany on the couch, and her fingers itched to touch that cool skin, but she waited. "I still want to be like you."

Brittany twisted her body and pushed Santana back against the cushions as she kissed her. Santana's mouth was warm against hers, and Brittany felt her own body temperature rising as a hot tongue pushed past her lips. Both women pulled out of the kiss when Rachel's voice met their ears.

"Happy birthday to me," she was watching them from the couch, an amused smirk fixed to her face at the sight of her girlfriends making out. The kittens were now loose in the apartment, the two of them making their way behind the island in the kitchen, to their food dishes.

Brittany smiled at Rachel, kissed Santana, and then ran at Rachel to tackle hug her onto the bed. The blonde pinned down Rachel's arms above her head and settled between her legs, grinning when Rachel took the initiative to hook her ankles around Brittany's backside. "Do you like your present?"

Rachel turned towards the kitchen where the sound of crunching could be heard, and nodded as she looked back at Brittany. "Will they stay here?"

"Until we all move, yeah," Brittany leaned down and softly kissed the side of Rachel's neck, the way she knew drove Rachel crazy.

"B, no," Rachel's wrists strained against Brittany's grasp, and her breathing became shallow as Brittany began lightly sucking on her skin. "No, honey, I have to go home and make dinner."

Brittany sat up and pouted. "Why?"

"Because," Rachel's wrists were finally let go and she brought her hand up to fiddle with the hem of Brittany's loose teeshirt, "I'm making cookies, and apple pie, and veggie stir fry, and perfect cooking takes time, Brittany." Rachel smiled as she watched Brittany contemplate her words, fighting the urge to just keep going as Brittany's hands ran up and down her bare thighs under her dress.

"Fine," Brittany got off of her and helped her to stand from the bed. "But when we're in New York," Brittany stood close to Rachel, so her hips were pressed against Rachel's lower stomach, "I want to bend you over the bed and have my way with you."

Brittany said it so casually, like they were talking about the weather, but Rachel still felt a shockwave roll through her and settle between her thighs. Rachel took a deep breath and leaned forward so her head rested on Brittany's chest. "Okay." Rachel had never thought she would ever think of herself as sexually adventurous, but, then, one of her first sexual experiences involved her and three other women on a bed together. Since then, she had become much more confident, at least when it came to things she was familiar with, but Brittany – as well as Santana and Quinn – still had to ability to turn her legs to jelly, sometimes with just a single look. So, when Brittany said things like _that… _Suffice it to say, Rachel would have a hard time concentrating on cooking the meal, that night.

Quinn had joined Santana on the couch, and, having eavesdropped on her and Brittany's conversation, knew why Santana's expression looked so distant. While Brittany continued to mentally torture Rachel with promises of New York orgasms, Quinn held Santana's hand. "Hey," she squeezed Santana's fingers and smiled softly when Santana squeezed back.

"Will it hurt?" Santana asked. She wasn't looking at Quinn, but the cold hand in hers was comforting.

"You know how it feels when we feed from you?"

Santana looked at Quinn. "Yeah." Aside from the pain from the initial bite, and the powerlessness that came after, the actual feeling of having Brittany or Quinn on her neck – which had happened at least a dozen times since that night Quinn was attacked – was something Santana almost got off on, at least until the numbness started to take over.

"Well, when your heartbeat begins to slow – right before it stops, actually – Brittany will give you some of her own blood. You'll drink from her, and that's when the transformation starts," Quinn breathed in through her nose and all she smelled was Rachel's arousal; there was no hint of fear coming from Santana, so she kept talking. "You won't be conscious for the change. The only thing that will hurt will be the pain of the bite."

Quinn thought back to when Brittany had suddenly bitten her when they were in bed together for the first time.

xxx

_Quinn had booked a hotel room at the Vorentino Hotel in Seattle, and she and Brittany were softly exploring each other's bodies on the crisp, white sheets. _

"_You are so lovely," Brittany whispered. Despite Quinn's mild objections, Brittany wanted the lights on, so she could see every inch of the perfection that was Quinn. Her and Quinn's clothes were on the floor, and Quinn had never felt so exposed with anyone before._

_Quinn's breath caught when Brittany settled on top of her, and warm fingers began trailing their way down her stomach. They stopped when they passed her naval, and Quinn realized her eyes had been squeezed shut. She opened them, and staring into Brittany's gorgeous blue eyes washed away any worries she might have had about going any further. Their eyes stayed locked as Brittany's hand ventured lower, and then Quinn became aware that she didn't want to just wait for Brittany to touch her; she wanted to touch Brittany, as well. So when she began to mirror Brittany's movements, and Brittany kissed her and said, "You don't have to," Quinn ran a finger through Brittany's slick folds and said, "I want to." _

_Quinn's neck strained when Brittany entered her, but she focused hard on mimicking Brittany's every action. She had never touched another woman like this. Brittany was so hot around her fingers, so wet, and Quinn felt connected in ways she'd never thought possible. They moved together in tandem, and Quinn was on the brink of release when a sharp pain in the left side of her neck caused her hips to jump. She cried out, and the pleasure of her orgasm collided with the pain of Brittany's sharp teeth in her. "Ow…" Quinn's eyes rolled back in her head and she felt her core pulsing with every rhythmic suck of Brittany's mouth. Quinn grunted at the tingling feeling spreading through her body, and Brittany bit harder. _

_The tingling sensation was slowly being replaced by a dark numbness, and Quinn began to panic when blackness filled her vision. "Brittany…" Her limbs were useless, her voice was failing her, and she could hardly even think anymore. The last thing she remembered was a faint voice calling her name from far away, and the taste of something warm, sweet, and metallic on her tongue._

xxx

"I haven't stopped wanting it," Santana confessed. "I don't think I've ever thought about one thing so often in my entire life."

"Come here," Quinn shifted closer to Santana and easily pulled the woman into her lap. "Has she said anything else?" Quinn whispered as she held Santana in her arms. When Santana just shook her head against Quinn's chest, Quinn held tighter.

"Well, it _looks_ like they're getting their cuddle on without us."

Santana and Quinn looked up at the sound of Brittany's voice and then they both squealed when Rachel and Brittany jumped on them without warning.

xxx

After Rachel's dinner, Leroy and Hiram wouldn't hear of any of the girls doing dishes, so the four of them ventured over to Rachel's living room while Rachel's parents went to the kitchen.

"They haven't asked about New York, yet," Quinn said. She settled back against Brittany's chest as Brittany sat with one leg extended on the couch and the other on the floor.

"They will," Rachel tucked her legs under her on a chair next to the couch, and took a sip from the steaming mug of rice tea in her hands.

"It's a big place," Brittany sighed into Quinn's hair. "There's plenty of room for all of us," she smirked, and then whispered so only Quinn could hear, "Not that we won't all be in one massive bed together every night, but," she smiled when Quinn laughed, "There's plenty of room."

"They know you two own the condo, and their main concern is that I'll be mooching from you when we live there," Rachel set her mug down and chuckled when Santana sat on her.

"Which, you know," Santana sat sideways in Rachel's lap and grinned over at the couch. "We kind of will be."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You," she pointed at Santana, "will be learning."

Brittany nodded her head. "You'll be learning just like Quinn did."

Rachel was going to ask exactly what they meant, but then Rachel's parents walked into the room, each of them holding a mug identical to their daughter's. "Ladies!" Leroy sat down on the opposite side of the couch from Brittany and Quinn, lifting up Brittany's leg so he wouldn't crush it, and then setting her foot down on his thighs.

"So," Hiram sat in a gliding lounge chair directly across from the one Santana and Rachel was in, and he clapped his hands together. "New York City! We know you two own the condo, and our only concern is that we don't want Rachel mooching off of you when you live there."

Rachel closed her eyes and smiled at her dad, who had clearly been listening to part of their conversation. Both of her parents were aware that her relationship with Santana had become more than just a friendship, but she had yet to inform them that she was also romantically involved with both Quinn and Brittany. She knew she would tell them, eventually, but, for now, they were just close friends she was moving in with when they all went to New York after high school.

"Rachel and Santana will pitch in for electrical, water, gas, Internet, groceries, and all the other standard bills that come with living in a New York condo," Quinn added, and noticed that both Hiram and Leroy were nodding in agreement.

"Good," Leroy patted Brittany's foot.

"What, is that it?" Rachel asked incredulously. "That's the only thing you wanted to know?"

"Rach, you've always been an independent person. Leroy and I see no reason to butt into your decision making _now_, of all times."

"You're going to your dream school, honey. You'll be living with people who care about you, and you'll be safe. That's all we need to know."

"You guys are a little unbelievable, you know that?" Santana mumbled. She was quickly falling asleep in Rachel's lap.

"If that really _was_ your only concern, I think Brittany and I should be heading home." At the mention of home, Brittany excitedly stood up and pulled Quinn with her.

"Oh, definitely!" She pulled Quinn to the door, grinned at everyone, said, "Happy birthday, Ray!" And then yanked Quinn out of the house.

"Wow," Hiram stared at the shut front door and shook his head. "Were they in a hurry to leave, or was it just me?"

"The kittens, daddy," Rachel smiled down at the drowsy woman losing consciousness in her lap. "They wanted to get back to the kittens."

"Ah, yes," Hiram nodded as she stood from his chair. "Well then," he nodded sideways at his husband. "We're going to settle in." He loudly kissed his own palm and then waved his hand at Rachel before pulling Leroy up from the couch.

"Night, love you, keep your door open," Leroy called as he was dragged down his and Hiram's bedroom hallway.

Once Rachel heard her fathers' door shut, she whispered, "San," as she rubbed her thumb over Santana's cheek. "San, wake up."

Santana's eyes opened and she looked at Rachel while her previously expressionless face morphed from angelic and peaceful to something more akin to wicked and purposeful. "Hi." She sat up from Rachel's lap and pulled Rachel with her, and neither of them said anything until they were up in Rachel's room. Santana carefully closed Rachel's door, and took extra care to make sure the click of the handle was as quiet as possible.

When she turned and met Rachel's mildly baffled stare, she explained. "If your parents think I'm completely wiped, they won't be coming up here to check on us, because how can we fool around if I'm not awake?" Santana stripped herself of her dress shirt and slacks as she made her way over to Rachel. "And with your door closed," she licked her lips and reached back to unhook her bra, and her lips turned up when Rachel's eyes followed the article as it fell to the floor and then came back up her body to settle on her exposed chest, "we can make all the noise we want to, without the fear of being interrupted."

When Santana stopped walking just in front of Rachel, Rachel didn't even look up before she stepped even closer and dipped her head down to kiss her way from Santana's neck down to one of her magnificent breasts. Her mouth drifted towards the right one, and her hand paid attention to the left. Santana closed her eyes and tilted her head back as Rachel's tongue, teeth, and fingers made her nipples stand to points. "If my dad comes up here," Rachel mumbled against wet skin, "he'll either, A: go blind, B: kick you out, or C: both of the above."

Santana pulled Rachel's head away by her hair and then pulled Rachel's dress off in one swift movement. "Then let's hope he bought my act," Santana stared reverently at Rachel's body and rubbed the tips of her fingers lovingly over Rachel's nose and lips. "Lay back on the bed, Rach." Santana's demeanor changed from predatory, to something more benevolent, and kind, and as Rachel did what she asked, Santana positioned herself over the shorter woman, and pressed her hips into Rachel's. "I want… I want to…"

Rachel looked up into Santana's eyes searching hers, and she knew what Santana wanted. Ever since being with Brittany and Quinn, Santana had opened up so much, but there were times when all she wanted to do was _show_ how much she cared, how much she loved, and this was one of those times. Rachel pushed her pelvis up and watched as Santana's eyes closed and her head fell. "San, look at me." Santana took a shaky breath through her nose and, after a few seconds, found Rachel's eyes. "I'm yours, San," Rachel unhooked the front clasp of her bra and, a little awkwardly, pulled it off and dropped it to the floor. "I'm yours," she let her arms fall above her head onto the mattress, and when Santana leaned down and started kissing down her body, she whispered, "so take me."

xxx

Rachel had anticipated nervousness on graduation day, she just thought it would all be centered on the thought of Santana, and how, after tonight, she would be a vampire, just like Quinn and Brittany. Rachel was very anxious, but she found that she was anxious about actually graduating from high school. She had hardly thought about it at all in the past week, what with her final exams, finalizing plans to move to New York, and visiting Quinn and Brittany in any of her spare time, she just never thought about. And now, here she was, in between Jonah Barrow and Emily Betterson, in a red cap and gown with a white tassel, holding her high school diploma as the rest of her class was called up. She really hadn't expected the tears.

The last person was called, final speeches were made, and then one hundred and fifty graduations caps were flying in the air as Rachel's senior class hooted and hollered. Santana found her within seconds, and they escaped the chaos of high fives and jock chest bumps, and they walked to the unused part of the football field to hug each other.

"We did it, Rach," Santana smiled and spun Rachel around, and clung tighter when Rachel giggled.

"I know," Rachel's feet touched the ground and she beamed at Santana, and then she was lifted into the air again as strong arms encircled her midsection from behind. "Hey, Brittany."

"Quinn had to hold me back so I wouldn't rush down from the bleachers to wipe away your tears," she turned Rachel around and settled for just giving her a really big, squeezing hug, because she knew kissing Rachel in public wasn't allowed.

"Rachel!"

Rachel pulled out of Brittany's arms and turned back towards the bleachers to see her parents waving her over, and she knew she had to leave. "Hey," Rachel smiled at Quinn and then looked back over to the bleachers. "I've got to go."

Brittany whined, and pouted, but then nodded and she and Quinn walked off of the field hand in hand, leaving Santana and Rachel to walk back to their parents. Rachel gave Santana a hug and whispered, "I'll pick you up at around ten," before she let go and found her dads.

Santana's own parents were patiently waiting for her, and Santana was glad her dad was able to get a shift off at the hospital so he was able to be there. He didn't have much time, though, so the plan was for the three of them to get lunch together, and then she'd spend the rest of the day packing a fake travel-on bag for the airport, as her mother was under the impression Santana was leaving for New York that night. Her mom would, from the airport, go to a weekly book club that went on until late, and Santana would catch a cab back home to wait for Rachel.

xxx

Rachel packed her overnight bag and was on her way downstairs with her keys gripped in her hand when the sound of hushed crying reached her ears. She stopped on the landing and listened as her daddy soothed her dad with calming words.

"Leroy, honey, she's just staying over with her friends on her graduation night," Hiram said, and Rachel had to hold her hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling when he dad responded.

"Bu- bu- but she's leaving so soon!" Rachel pressed her hand closer to her mouth. "My baby is moving awa- ay! She's all grown up already, Hiram! She's all grown up and it happened right under our noses!" Her daddy was actually blubbering and sniffing and sobbing rather dramatically, and Rachel sighed before walking down and into the kitchen. Her parents were standing in the middle of the kitchen, her dad hunched over so he was short enough to fit in her daddy's arms. It was a little humorous to watch, but she wanted to get to Brittany and Quinn, and she told Santana she would pick her up at around ten. When Rachel looked at the oven clock, the time was five 'til, so she quickly walked up to her dads, hugged both of them as best she could, and then trotted to the front door.

"I love you both!" she called, and then she shut the door and jogged to her car.

The drive to Santana's was short, and for the second time today, Rachel's thoughts were of nervousness, except, this time, they were centered on how she wasn't anxious at all about what she knew was going to happen later that night. She hadn't even rolled to stop in front of Santana's house when Santana opened the car door and hopped in.

"Rach," Santana pulled the door shut and put her hand over Rachel's on the steering wheel to stop Rachel from going anywhere. "Tell me it's okay."

Rachel looked over at her girlfriend, and her eyes closed when Santana moved her hand to Rachel's cheek. "It's okay."

"Rach, don't just say it. I need to _know_ from you, before we drive away from my house, that you're okay with this."

Rachel opened her eyes and leaned over the center console to kiss Santana, and when she moved back to her seat, Santana was worriedly watching her. "San, I love you," Rachel said, and Santana's eyebrows only furrowed more, fearing rejection. "And tomorrow, when you start the first day of a new life, I'll still love you."

Santana smiled so wide her cheeks hurt. She and Rachel didn't let go of each other's hands from the drive there, and then they were still connected all the way up to the apartment. Quinn opened the door for them, and then all three of them walked farther into the apartment and sat on the couch. Quinn spoke first. "There are some things you need to know about what will happen, tomorrow."

"I know," Santana said. "My mom dropped me off at the airport at 8:00 before going to her ladies' book club. She thinks I'm on a plane to New York, so, I'm gone." Santana's dad wasn't a problem, either. He left for the hospital right after graduation, and he spent a lot of his nights in on-call rooms.

"That's good," Brittany nodded. Earlier, she had moved the cats' food and water dishes, litter box, and scratching post into the walk-in closet, so they would be out of the way for the night.

"The most prudent thing is this," Quinn fingered the white gold chain hanging around her neck and held it up before tucking it back under her teeshirt. "You don't have one, and you won't have one until we're actually in the city."

"So you won't be able to be in direct sunlight at all," Brittany smelled the faintest hint of fear coming from Santana, but the majority of the bitter and faintly sweet smell was coming from Rachel. She would be comforted later, but now, Brittany had more to add. "And you also won't have a reflection, so don't freak out about that if you need to wash your face, or something."

"You're going to want to hunt," Quinn said. She remembered how she'd wanted to prowl the streets and feed from anyone who walked by. Brittany had been her anchor. Brittany still _was_ her anchor.

"What will…?"

"We'll be here for you," Brittany said, and then she gestured for Santana to come to the bed.

Santana swallowed and stood up, but looked back when Rachel's hand grasped hers. Rachel stood, held Santana's face, and kissed her hard, like she would never kiss Santana again. Santana breathed heavily through her nose against Rachel's cheek, and when they broke away, Santana smiled, and placed another quick kiss on Rachel's bottom lip before turning back to the bed. She climbed up on the mattress, not really knowing what to expect. Would Brittany just bite her? Would they work up to it with foreplay, or something? Would Brittany fuck her first, and then bite her? The idea must have aroused her a lot, because Brittany giggled and pulled Santana to her to kiss her.

"Excited?" Brittany pushed Santana onto her back and straddled her hips.

"Just… ready," Santana smiled up at Brittany as the bed dipped, and then Quinn was hovering over Brittany's shoulder.

"Hey," Quinn sat cross-legged next to them and placed a hand of Brittany's back. "San, this is it."

_Oh,_ Santana thought. _So, no foreplay, then._

Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana's neck, and Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's shoulders. "I love you, Britt Britt," Santana whispered, and then she arched into the body above her as Brittany's fangs pierced her neck. At first, Santana's heart rate sped up, and she got lost in the tickling, prickling sensation circulating through her limbs. Slowly, her nerves were taken over by a cold, heavy feeling, and, with the concentration she had left, she focused on how her heartbeat grew sluggish, and numbness spread across her body like a lake freezing in a storm.

Her eyelids were like lead weights, her arms had long since lost their grip on Brittany's shoulders, and the sharp pain stabbing into her neck was the only thing she could actually feel, anymore. Santana's vision went black, and something wet and warm hit her lips before she completely lost consciousness.

As soon as Brittany completely pulled away, Rachel rushed to the bed, snatched Santana's limp hand, and squeezed with her own slightly clammy fingers. She held Santana's wrist, and tears sprang to her eyes when she didn't feel a pulse. She bit her lip and fought to keep the sob in her chest as her throat tightened, and she squeezed Santana's wrist tighter, as if a stronger grip would make the pulse come back. When she looked at Santana's face, Rachel was momentarily fixated on the red liquid still dripping from her pale lips. They were slightly parted, and there was a single drop that was slowly sliding from the center of Santana's bottom lip to her chin. Rachel reached up, gently wiped the drop away, and then started when her finger was wrapped in a small, soft towel.

"Rach," Quinn looked at Rachel's fearful eyes and easily picked the trembling brunette up and over Santana and into her arms. "It went well."

"It went perfectly," Brittany crawled over and wrapped her arms around Rachel while burying her face in Quinn's neck. "Because you were here," she mumbled. "It went perfectly."

"So she-" Rachel hiccuped from between the two bodies hugging her, "she's going to be okay?"

"Yeah, Ray," Brittany pulled back and kissed Rachel's head from where the brunette sat sideways in Quinn's lap. "In time hours, she'll be okay."

Rachel took a few more shuddering breaths, the reassurance from Brittany and Quinn sunk in, and like a wave, exhaustion washed over her. Quinn sensed it, and she pulled away to scoot off of the bed and carry Rachel to the couch. "Wake me up when…"

"I will," Quinn took the blanket from over the back of the couch, laid it over Rachel, and sat with her as the tired woman fell asleep. Quinn watched from the couch as Brittany curled up next to Santana with a protective arm over the vampire-to-be. Her eyes drifted to Santana's face, and before she too fell asleep, she wondered how Santana would behave when she first woke up.

Brittany didn't sleep. She listened to the silence, to Rachel's steady breathing, and to the occasional car pass the apartment building while she waited. She waited, and listened, and remembered how, a century ago, she did this exact thing with Quinn in that hotel room. She'd been terrified, then, that she hadn't given Quinn her own blood on time. That she had just killed her, in a wild, bloodthirsty frenzy. When Quinn had woken up eight hours later, Quinn was very hungry, and Brittany, overjoyed that Quinn actually _had_ woken up, ordered room service and they'd drained the bellboy who knocked on their door. Quinn was a very calm person at heart when she was human, and it carried over when she was sired. She had enjoyed killing the bellboy, but, after that, when Brittany told her it was a special occasion, and murdering was not something that would happen often, Quinn understood, and Brittany didn't have to teach her much more control than what Quinn had already had in the first place.

Quinn's eyes opened three hours after she had fallen asleep, and Brittany hadn't moved from her position on the bed. "Nana?"

"It's almost time," Brittany whispered.

Quinn looked to Rachel to check that she was still sleeping, and then back to Brittany. "Hardly any time has passed."

"Everyone is different, darling. After Artie bit me, I was gone long enough for my family to put me in the ground," she closed her eyes and held Santana just a little bit closer. "Helene was unconscious for barely an hour before she and Marcel were using priests like they were playthings."

Even with the feeling that she would wake up soon, Brittany still wasn't prepared when Santana's body jerked violently in her arms.

The sudden movement caught her off guard, and Brittany had to react quickly to keep Santana from leaping off of the bed. "Smells good," Santana growled low in her chest, and her sights were set on the sleeping woman on the couch. "Smells so good."

The second time Santana growled, it was louder, and Rachel woke with a start to Quinn picking her up and carrying her towards the bathroom. She looked over Quinn's shoulder and it felt like her heart was breaking when she saw Santana, thrashing in Brittany's strong hold, staring at her with wild eyes, her new fangs bared and glistening.

Quinn sat her down on the toilet seat lid. "She'll be okay, Rachel," Quinn held Rachel's face and made Rachel look at her. "She's new, and she has new sensations to learn to deal with, and she'll be okay." Even as her chin trembled at the sound of an animalistic snarl from the other room, Rachel gave a shaky nod, and Quinn said, "I need you to stay in here until I come get you, okay?" When Rachel nodded again, Quinn stood up. "Lock the door when I leave."

She turned and walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, registering the click of the bathroom door lock while she grabbed four bags of blood from the fridge. She had no idea Santana would be so ferocious. She was unrecognizable from the Santana she fell in love with, and Quinn was eager to get that Santana back. As quickly as she could, she transferred the blood into two separate microwavable zip lock bags, heated them up, and brought them to the bed, where Santana was still pointlessly fighting Brittany's clutches.

Brittany was sitting low on Santana's hips, and she had Santana's arms crossed and held tight. Santana stopped struggling when she smelled was Quinn was holding. Quinn held the first bag over her mouth, and Santana impatiently lunged up for it, mouth open. It took three tries for her to pierce the plastic, but, once she had, she moaned and her hips slowly rolled and she tried to pull her arms free as she drank. Brittany watched with an unwavering gaze as, gradually, the calm, self-aware Santana replaced the feral beast lying underneath her. When she was done drinking, the entire two quarts was gone, and Santana hadn't lost a single drop of it.

Santana looked up into Brittany's soft blue eyes and when she tried to sit up, Brittany let her. Brittany let go of Santana's wrists and then she flung herself at the blonde, toppling them over. "I'm a- I'm- I-" she pressed her forehead into Brittany's chest and just let Brittany hold her as she processed what she finally was, and what had just happened. Two minutes passed before Santana squeezed Brittany's shoulders, pushed herself up, and, with a horrified look on her face, she said, "Rachel."

Quinn stepped forward from where she'd been watching and placed a loving hand on Santana's back before she walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Rach," she knocked two more times and then the lock clicked, and Rachel slowly opened the door. Rachel took Quinn's hand and stayed glued to Quinn's back as they walked over to the bed. Rachel didn't take her eyes off of Santana the whole way. She and Brittany were now sitting cross-legged next to each other on the middle of the bed, facing the couch, Brittany on Santana's right, and Brittany, as a precaution, had gripped the crook of Santana's elbow, in case she lost control. Even with the hurt look on Santana's face, Rachel stayed with half of her body behind Quinn. They were just a few feet from the bed, and Rachel held onto Quinn's hand tightly.

"Santana," Brittany's voice made Rachel jump, but she kept talking. "Santana, I want you to take a deep breath through your nose."

Santana did. She smelled something kind of subtly sweet, and very bitter, and it made her sad. Rachel was terrified. Rachel was absolutely terrified, and it was because of her. She also smelled something else; something strong, and it was putting her frantic mind at ease. It was Brittany. Brittany smelled like… The only way Santana thought she could describe it would be _home_. Brittany smelled like home. And Quinn? Quinn was like sweet flowers and vanilla on a warm summer day. She could smell Rachel's blood, too. She could hear Rachel's heart beating quickly in her chest. It was a very good smell, and Santana found her mouth watering, but the urge to drink wasn't strong at all, and when she didn't breathe in through her nose, it wasn't noticeable at all.

She reached up and lightly touched Brittany's hand on her arm with her fingers, and, without looking away from Rachel, she said, "I can smell all of you," she smiled and a small laugh slipped past her lips before she frowned. "Rachel…" Santana's fingers squeezed Brittany's hand. "I'm so sorry…" A heavy tear spilled down her cheek.

Rachel couldn't stand it. She pulled her hand from Quinn and took a step closer to the bed, her eyes searching Santana's for any sign of false control, and she stepped closer still when all she saw was the woman she loved. "Come here." Rachel's lips pulled down and wrapped her arms around herself. "Come here."

Santana tried to scoot forward to get off of the bed, but the hand on her arm stopped her. "Breathe again, and this time, focus on Rachel," Brittany's words were gentle, and Santana found herself getting even calmer just hearing Brittany's voice.

Santana inhaled, and the bitter scent was fading. It was still there, but Rachel's fear was subsiding, and when Santana focused, she could smell Rachel. Her blood smelled amazing, yes, but Rachel herself was somewhat similar to freshly cut bell peppers, but sweeter. Santana broke out into a wide grin, closed her eyes and breathed in again. When she opened them again, Rachel was still pouting at her, but the hand on her arm was gone. Still grinning with a tear track on her cheek, she jumped down from the bed and swooped Rachel into her arms. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Santana spun her around and was surprised at how easily she lifted Rachel from the floor.

Rachel clung tightly with her arms around Santana's neck, and couldn't help the tears wetting her girlfriend's skin. "I love you San," she said, and then a laugh broke out from her chest when Brittany's arms encircled both of them and lifted them into the air. "B," Rachel giggled, "B, what's going to happen now?"

Brittany set them down, fell onto the couch, and motioned for everyone else to do the same. Quinn crawled onto Brittany's lap, and Santana cuddled into Rachel. "Now," Brittany said, her white teeth shining as she smiled, "I'll close the curtains, we'll all get into bed, and tomorrow, Santana will start learning."

"When will she know all there is to know?" Rachel asked, and ran her fingers through Santana's hair.

"I still learn new things all the time," Quinn extended her leg from where she sat against Brittany at the arm of the couch and poked Rachel in the thigh with her toe.

"Can we-" Santana interrupted herself with a yawn. "-do all the fancy talk after sleep?"

"Tired?" Rachel looked down at Santana's closing eyes, and this time she knew the new vampire wasn't faking her fatigue.

Brittany stood up, scooped Santana up, and carried her to the bed.

"Hey, you," Quinn whispered, and she smiled when Rachel crawled across the couch and collapsed onto her.

"Hey, back," Rachel murmured into Quinn teeshirt, and she mildly whined in protest when she was lifted and then put under covers.

Quinn made sure Rachel was covered in her heated blanket, and then slipped in beside her, as Brittany checked that all the window curtains were closed properly. She closed her eyes when all the lights were switched off, and snorted when Brittany just splayed herself on top of the three women under the covers.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry if this seemed rushed. I wanted to get past some stuff as quickly as possible without overshadowing anything really important.

**Author's Note Cont'd**: I really hope I'm not fucking with the continuity at all. If I am, I'M SORRY MY WRITING IS SO SHITTY. And I hope you enjoyed it...?


	10. Chapter 10

**Pairing**: Faberrittana  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.  
**Summary**: Quinn's a vampire, Brittany's her sire. They move to Lima for a change of environment and both become infatuated with two seniors at the local high school.  
**Trigger warning**: Violence  
**Spoilers**: Phantom is is M, and M is really James Moriarty.

* * *

_- Two Days After Graduation, The Apartment -_

Santana had been standing at the window watching cars drive by all night. At four in the morning, a woman left the apartment building, and Santana hungrily watched as she walked across the street, got in her car, and drove away. _Meals on wheels… _Santana had noticed her thoughts had become a little more morbid, but she figured that was normal. She had to drink human blood to survive, and that blood was just waiting in every person she saw. A man came around a corner, and as she watched him, her fangs clicked into place. The first few times it had happened, she had cut her tongue. The man disappeared into a building, and her eyes scanned the road for more people. _More prey_.

She looked behind her, at the three women asleep on the bed, and contemplated her chances of leaving the apartment unnoticed. She didn't think it likely that she would make it, but the thought was nice to entertain. When she looked back out the window, the street was turning a blurry dark grey as the sun started to rise. Santana stood there and watched the world get a little bit brighter, and just as the sun was about to peak over the horizon, a powerful arm was around her waist and her side throbbed as she was slammed against the wall next to the window.

Quinn quickly shut the curtains as the first rays of sunlight streamed in through the window, and then she grabbed Santana by the wrist, dragged her, and pushed her into the walk-in. "What the hell are you doing?" She quietly closed the door and stared Santana down.

"I was watching people."

Santana's pupils were blown, and Quinn saw the points of her fangs as she spoke. "Santana, sunlight," she shook her head and walked up to the brunette to hold her head by the temples. "Sunlight will kill you."

"I was just-"

"Uh uh," Quinn frowned. "You will _die_, Santana," Quinn pulled Santana into a hug and closed her eyes when she felt arms loop around her waist. "When you get hungry, no matter what time it is, or where we are, you tell me or Brittany."

"I'm not just hungry…" Santana leaned back and looked Quinn in the eye. "I want to feel someone struggling under me as I drink from them, Quinn."

"Come here," Quinn hugged Santana again and rubbed her hands up and down the brunette's tense back. After a minute, Santana began to relax, and Quinn only pulled out of the embrace when she heard Santana's fangs retract. "That feeling will go away with time."

"Were you like this?"

"I wanted to play," said Quinn. "Not kill. I wanted bite, and maybe frighten a little."

"I feel powerless."

"You won't for much longer. Brittany and I will teach you, and you'll learn to control yourself. Soon, you won't feel that way at all."

"I can't go off on Rachel, again."

"Santana, is that why you're not in bed?"

Ashamed of herself, Santana nodded.

"Oh, San," Quinn placed a hand on Santana's cheek and then kissed her. "You know for a fact that I would never let you hurt her, for both your sakes." Quinn kissed her again, took her hand, and then tugged on it. "Come on, have a mug and then let's get back to bed."

_- A Week After Graduation, The Apartment -_

"I want to go out with Rachel," Santana said. Her arms were folded and if her bottom lip stuck out any more, she would have been pouting.

"No," Brittany was cutting up lettuce leaves for a salad; she was making Rachel dinner, and Rachel had gone to the store with Quinn for more ingredients. "You're not ready to go anywhere, yet. Not when I can't be there to watch you."

Santana scowled. "I'm ready! It's been enough time since you turned me, and I have yet to step foot out of the apartment!"

Brittany set the knife down and scooped the chopped leaves into a large bowl. She looked at Santana and, calmly, she said, "I told you no."

Santana's lips pulled down even further and deciding she would completely disregard Brittany's words, she started walking for the door.

Her fingers never touched the handle.

Santana's feet lifted from the floor and Brittany's fingers tightened around her neck. She vaguely registered a dull pain from where her back and head hit the wall, but all she could focus on were Brittany's piercing blue eyes, inches from her face. Brittany's tone hadn't lost its serenity. "When you've learned to recognize my complete authority over you, I will have no problem letting you buy groceries with Rachel as often as you like. When you have learned not to defy me, you will be ready." Brittany let Santana slowly slide back down the wall until her feet touched the hard wood again, and then moved her hand from Santana's neck to her cheek. "Until then, you'll stay here."

When Brittany's palm dropped to her side, she knew what would come next. Santana's lower lip jutted out the smallest bit, and then Brittany was sighing into black hair, and rubbing soothing hands up and down Santana's back as the young vampire let her frustrated tears wet Brittany's shirt. "I'm sorry," Santana whispered, her hands tightly fisting the back of the shirt with her head tucked under Brittany's chin.

"Santana," Brittany tilted Santana's head up enough so she could kiss her. "I love you," she rested her hands on Santana's hips and gently squeezed. "You've just got a lot of things you need to learn, and to understand, and it's not going to happen in a week."

_- Two Weeks After Graduation, a 24-hour coffee shop -_

Brittany smiled at Rachel's snoozing figure, slumped to the side with her head on Quinn's shoulder. She'd fallen asleep shortly after they arrived at the late night coffee shop, like Brittany had said she would, but Rachel had been insistent that she be with them. It was the first time Santana had left the apartment since being sired, and Rachel wanted to be there to see how she was. It was very late, though, nearing two in the morning, and she was just too tired to stay awake.

Brittany turned to look at Santana and sipped at her herbal tea. "This is a test of your control, Tana, you know that, right?"

Santana smiled a little nervously and willed her fangs to stay put. She glanced at the couple five seats away from them before biting her bottom lip and smiling genuinely at Brittany. "I know." Santana had been close to tearing her hair out from being cooped up in the apartment day after day. When Brittany told her they were all going out, she was determined to make her sire see that she could control herself. If the night went well, she'd finally be able to be with Rachel without any supervision.

"You're doing well, San," Quinn said. Her eyes were closed and she was resting with her cheek on the top of Rachel's head, but she could smell the other people in the restaurant just as well as Santana could, and she knew the two week-old vampire was struggling to keep control.

To prove herself, Santana took an exaggerated breath through her nose, and her hands turned to fists, but she smiled brightly at Brittany and Quinn when she didn't turn into a blood thirsty maniac. "How long are we going to stay here?"

Brittany's lips turned up and she ran her fingers through Santana's thick hair, pushed some of it behind an ear, and then caressed Santana's cool face. "I'm going to finish drinking my tea and then we can leave."

Santana's brow furrowed as she looked at the steaming mug in Brittany's hands. "Can I have a sip?"

"Uh uh," Brittany shook her head.

"You'll be sick for days if you do," Quinn lifted her head from Rachel's but kept a hand gently petting the brunette's hair. "When we get to the city and gotten you a necklace, you can eat food if you really want to. The enchantment works to protect against sunlight, give back reflections, and to allow you to eat human food."

"It works to make you appear as human as possible to other people. It can even fool other vampires," Brittany took another sip and her eyes shifted to the door when a group of noisy high school kids walked in. "As soon as we get to the condo, Quinn and I will set off to see the wizard." She grinned at her own joke and received a snort from Santana.

Santana faltered momentarily when she smelled blood coming from the table in the far corner, where the kids had settled down. One of them, a boy of maybe fifteen, was holding a skateboard, and his jeans had a rip in them where Santana could clearly see a fresh scrape from where he must have fallen. Her fangs came out and she ground her teeth as her eyes shot tightly closed. She took another breath through her nose, focused, and her fangs retracted.

Brittany smiled brightly and leaned over to kiss Santana on the cheek. "Good girl," she downed the rest of her tea, kissed Santana again, and then stood up. "We can go, now."

Santana couldn't remember the last time she smiled so wide for so long a time. She held Brittany's hand as Quinn gently shook Rachel awake, and the four of them left the coffee shop to walk the few blocks back to the apartment. Everything else was closed; the Italian place, the dive bar, the nail salon, and the laundromat were all dark as they walked together down the sidewalk. A few apartments had lights on, but other than that, the only things lighting their way were was the streetlamps.

Santana smelled something a little ways off and she squeezed Brittany's hand. A young man was walking the opposite direction on the other side of the street with headphones on and a messenger bag over is shoulder. Santana swallowed, but she kept her pace. "I want to attack him."

Santana couldn't see Brittany's smile. "But you didn't act on it."

"I know. But I want to."

Brittany stopped, held Santana at the side of her neck and her waist, and kissed her softly. "So go get him."

Santana stared dumbly at her maker and blinked a good few times before she asked, "What?" She distractedly looked to her left as Quinn picked Rachel up like she might a sleepy toddler, with Rachel's legs on either side of her waist and Rachel's head slumped on her shoulder. Again, she looked at Brittany. "What?"

"You want to feed from him."

"Yes."

"You want to feed from him, you didn't act on it, and you told me. You've gotten strong, Tana. Go get him."

Santana still couldn't believe what she was hearing, but one nod from Quinn was all she needed to run after the man with more speed than she knew she had. She kept her eyes on him as she got right up behind him, and she sensed Brittany watching her as she tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped a little, but when he saw that it was a pretty, young girl, he hung his headphones around his neck and smiled.

"Uh, hi. What's a nice girl like you doing out so late?" He smiled sweetly, and if Santana had been human, she might have rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think I'm nice?" She lunged and was grateful for Brittany when she clamped a hand over his mouth as Santana bit harshly into his neck. They fell to the ground when his legs gave out, and Santana could feel him trying to scream. Brittany found Santana's hand as she drank from him, and the young vampire squeezed back and took comfort in knowing her sire was there.

Feeding from the actual source felt like dining at a fine restaurant, whereas drinking from a heated mug was more akin to eating a quick snack on the go. You got full from both meals, but the experience really did not compare. Santana held one of his struggling arms back as he tried to fight her, and the flow of blood into her mouth was strong and warm on her tongue. She heard a growl that must have come from her own chest, and then Brittany's powerful voice spoke in her ear.

"Stop."

Immediately, Santana pulled away from the weakened man, stood up, and stepped back a few feet. She was panting, even though she knew she didn't actually need to breathe anymore. Santana looked down on the sidewalk and saw that there were drops of blood falling from her face, and she gave Brittany a wet, red smile.

"Good girl." Brittany walked up to her beaming creation and gave her a kiss. She licked her lips and then pulled a wet nap from her pocket. "Clean up and then go back to Quinn."

Santana opened the little square and wiped her face off as best she could before she walked across the street, still feeling her face for any spot she might have missed, and smiled at Quinn.

"Have fun?" Quinn had her hands under Rachel's thighs, or she'd have taken Santana in a hug.

"Um, _eyeah_," she laughed at the grin Quinn was giving her, and then Santana focused her attention back on Brittany. She was kneeled down in front of him, and Santana tried to listen to what she was telling him, but she couldn't hear. "What's she saying?"

"She glamouring him, probably telling him to go home, and that he never went out, tonight."

They both watched as Brittany stood up a few seconds later and then walked back across the street. "C'mere," she pulled Santana into her arms and kissed the top of her head. "That was a treat, Tana," she held Santana back by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "It won't happen often, maybe once every few months, and it won't be someone off the street."

At Santana's curious look, Quinn explained, "There are places we can go, safe places, where we can feed without worrying about being found out."

"Like," Santana turned in Brittany's arms and her lips quirked up at how completely asleep Rachel was. "Like that place you said you went to after we fought?"

"Yeah, Tana," Brittany bumped her hips forward and Santana moved to the side so they could continue walking. "Exactly like that."

The walk back to the apartment was quiet, save for the occasional snore from Rachel, and when they got home, Quinn carefully put Rachel in pajamas, got her into bed, and climbed in with her. Santana and Brittany stayed up for most of the night just being with each other, and dawn, when the sun began to shine on the closed curtains, they climbed into bed, as well.

_- A Month After Graduation, The Apartment Before Leaving for the Airport -_

"What's this?"

"SPF 80," Quinn pushed Santana down on the bed, pulled the brunette's shirt off, poured some of the white lotion onto her palm, and began rubbing it into Santana's cold skin.

"What for?" She closed her eyes as Quinn smoothed the cream over her face, and then relaxed as Brittany started to help rub it into her neck and shoulders.

"If the flight's delayed for some reason, and we get there, and the sun comes up as we're catching a cab home, you'll be protected for a small amount of time until we can get you under cover." Brittany had gotten the top of Santana's chest, careful not to get any of the lotion on her bra, and finished rubbing the sunscreen onto her stomach. "Okay, back," Brittany lightly pushed and Santana complied, flopping onto her stomach. Brittany waited patiently as Quinn removed Santana's jeans, and then wordlessly crawled over to sit on her backside. She poured more lotion into her hand and began to slowly massage it onto Santana's back, starting at her shoulders and working down.

Santana groaned when Brittany added more pressure. "Feels good."

"Looks even better."

Brittany glanced over her shoulder and smirked when she saw Quinn's eyes practically glazed over, staring unblinkingly from behind the kitchen island. "I'm almost done here, Q." She finished with Santana's back and then moved on to her legs.

"Yeah," Quinn nodded as she made her way to the couch, grabbed two messenger bags, and brought them to the front door.

"Okay, San," Brittany got off of the bed and smiled at Santana's whine as she walked to the kitchen sink to wash her hands. "Put your clothes back on, we don't want to be late meeting Ray at check-in."

"Are our things there, yet?" Santana put her pants back on and then slipped the heels she wanted to wear onto her feet.

"Yeah," Brittany nodded as she dried her hands. "The only bags we need to worry about are the carry-ons."

"Are we ready?" Quinn had two bags on her shoulders and a hand on the door, and she opened it with a smile when two simultaneous yeses were spoken from behind her.

_- A Month After Graduation, Port Columbus International Airport -_

"Call us from the condo, sweetie pie."

Rachel smiled into her fathers' chests as they wrapped her in one of their dual bear hugs. "It'll be late when we land, I won't want to wake you."

"Oh, Rachel," Hiram leaned back and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "You know we'll be waiting up for you."

"I love you," she hugged them both back as best as she could, and then pulled away before picking up her small, carry-on duffle from the sidewalk. "And I'll be sure to call you, even though it'll be late." She smiled her perfect, Rachel Barbra Berry smile, and then turned and walked into the airport. She spotted her girls by the airline checking after scanning the area for just a few seconds, and happily walked over.

"Hey, you," Quinn smiled widely and opened her arms for Rachel. They hugged and Rachel breathed in the subtle smell of vanilla.

"Hey, back."

"Come on, Ray," Brittany linked her arm with Rachel's and walked her up to the counter. "Let's get you checked in."

xxx

"Quinn?" Rachel asked. It was eight a clock, a half hour until boarding time, and the four of them were relaxing together in the airline lounge on a large couch. Rachel was lying down on her back across Brittany, Quinn, and Santana's laps, with her head on Brittany's legs, her backside on Santana's, and with Quinn in the middle.

"Yeah, Rach?" She had her hands up Rachel's shirt, slowing rubbing them back and forth on her stomach.

"I've been wondering," she closed her eyes as Brittany moved some hair out of her face. "If you're real, and if witches and warlocks exist, what else is out there?"

"Hmm," Brittany smirked down at her clever girl, and then curved her body over to kiss a warm forehead. "How long have you been wondering this, my little detective?" She sat back up and shared a soft smile with Quinn, and then leaned forward slightly to see Santana's curious eyes waiting for her answer.

"I… well, when you first told me about yourselves I began to hypothesize about what other sorts of mythical things might also exist." Rachel reached down and moved Quinn's wandering hands just a little bit higher; her lower stomach was starting to get cold.

"Vampires, werewolves, and all kinds of witchcraft exist," Brittany explained. "A long time ago there used to be more creatures; fairies, demons, nymphs, and monsters, but they were wiped out well before my time."

"Werewolves?"

"Every day of the week they're usually just normal people," Quinn pitched in. "It's just the three days out of the month you don't want to be around them."

"Three?"

"Yeah, Tana," Brittany held up her hand and counted on her fingers, "The day before, of, and the day after the full moon."

Rachel smiled at the knowledge that she had been correct in assuming werewolves were also real. "Thank you for explaining," she sat up and kissed Brittany. "I need to use the restroom before we get on the plane," Rachel stood from her comfortable position and wandered off in the direction of the nearest bathroom, followed closely by Santana.

When Rachel came out of the stall, she smiled when she saw Santana leaning up against a counter that lined a wall of mirrors. Rachel washed her hands and then giggled when she turned to see Santana watching her. She walked up to Santana, turned the woman around, and rested her chin on Santana's shoulder. "Look at you," with her arms around Santana's waist, she giggled again when all she saw in the mirror was her own reflection. "San, how do you do your own makeup?"

Santana tilted her head at how odd Rachel looked with her arms folded awkwardly in front of her in the mirror. "I don't, Rach," she turned her head and kissed the side of Rachel's nose. "B's been doing it for me."

"Do you miss seeing yourself?"

"I don't know," she turned in Rachel's arms and smiled as Rachel kept watching her own reflection. "It's only been a month."

"Well," Rachel kissed Santana's lips, and then her chin, "you're beautiful."

They kissed again and then their boarding time was announced from the gate. "Time to go," Santana laced her fingers with Rachel's and they walked over to where Brittany and Quinn were gathering everything. They all left the lounge and walked the short distance to the gate. "Ray, remind me after we take off, I have your iPod if you want to listen to it." Brittany linked her arm with Quinn's and they led their brunettes to the queue for the plane.

Quinn handed all four of their tickets to the boarding pass agent, and then they walked down the walkway and onto the plane.

* * *

**tbc**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pairing**: Faberrittana  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.  
**Summary**: Quinn's a vampire, Brittany's her sire. They move to Lima for a change of environment and both become infatuated with two seniors at the local high school.  
**Author**'s **Note**: I wrote so much more than I usually do for this chapter and it _still_ wasn't done, so I chopped it into two (possibly three) chapters so the wait wouldn't be as torturously long as it would be if I didn't. If that makes sense.  
**Spoilers**: Literally everyone dies because Dana and Marty didn't.

* * *

_-Three Years After the Move to New York-_

It felt like they were still days away from home, and Rachel was watching the pavement roll by when she felt those wonderfully cold fingers wrap around her wrist. She dropped the curtain and turned to see Quinn watching her through half-lidded eyes.

"Come back to bed," Quinn tugged on Rachel's arm and succeeded in making her stumble back onto the springy RV mattress. "We'll be home soon. You should sleep."

Rachel nodded and smiled at the thought of the city, and the women waiting for them there. She crawled under the covers and pulled her heated blanket over them both as she settled down. "I miss them."

"I do, too."

"You've been away from Brittany before, right?"

Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel's middle and pulled her close. She nodded her head, "Yes," she kissed the back of Rachel's neck. "But never for this long."

"You'll see her soon," Rachel said, her voice softening as Quinn's body pressing into her began to soothe her, and began to lull her into sleepiness. Rachel missed Brittany, too, and Santana. Her brunette friend-turned-lover had changed since becoming immortal; there was a happiness about her, a freedom in her eyes. She smiled a little easier, and laughed a little longer, and let her emotions shine a little brighter, and Rachel loved her even more for it. The three of them, of course, hadn't changed physically in the three years since the move. She had, though. Rachel's features had matured when theirs hadn't. She had gotten older. She was twenty-two, Quinn was still twenty, Brittany was still nineteen, and Santana was still eighteen. She missed her two companions dearly, and she knew Quinn did, as well. A sudden rush of nervousness hit her when she realized they would be watching her perform for the last week of the show in New York. She wouldn't even see them until after the show, late that night. Quinn would, though. They'd agreed that, while Rachel had to stay and prepare at the theater, Quinn would go home to see them, and then they'd all come to the show that night, and for the rest of the week. Quinn must have sensed her shift in demeanor, because Rachel felt the arms around her holding tighter.

"You'll see them tonight, after the curtains have gone down. Don't fret, Rach. We'll all be together soon," Quinn said, and, as always, her soothing voice was reassuring.

"I just wish I could see them before I went on. It's been so long…" Despite the knot in her throat she tried to swallow down, a smile tugged at her lips at Quinn's body pressed against hers.

"You know Michelle wouldn't allow it," Quinn pulled and turned Rachel so she was on top of the blonde, her head resting on Quinn's chest, just above her breasts.

"I know." Rachel sighed. Michelle was her director, and the woman who had cast her as Elphaba over a Broadway favorite. She was a strict director, though, and she liked everything to be in its place, and loved ones distracting the star of the show before curtain was not something that had a place in her theater.

The tour bus made a gentle turn, and the two women wrapped in each other's arms fell asleep as the sun began to peek over the horizon.

xxx

Quinn had parted from her hours ago, and Rachel was currently being assisted in Makeup, getting greened, as she liked to call it, before she got into costume. Her face was mostly finished; the artists were now helping to get her ears, neck, chest, arms, and hands. It was only an hour before curtain, and for the first time since Rachel could remember, she was nervous.

Rachel Berry was nervous about going on stage.

It wasn't because of the performance, heavens no. She loved doing this musical, playing this part. She was perfect every single time she did it. It was seeing Brittany and Santana in the audience that she was afraid of. She was scared that she'd see them and break character, or that she'd get overcome with emotion after seeing them that she'd forget a line, or part of a song. Rachel jumped when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and her cast mate Marcie walked in, looking as apathetic as ever. It was a strange contrast to her white and sparkling costume; Marcie played the Glinda to Rachel's Elphaba, and her personality couldn't be more different to that of the character she played. But, her voice was amazing, and Rachel and Marcie had fantastic on-stage chemistry. They'd become close friends; close enough for Rachel to be comfortable with informing Marcie that Quinn was her girlfriend, and Brittany and Santana weren't really their roommates.

"Hey, Kermit," Marcie flopped down on an empty chair next to Rachel, and half-heartedly rolled her eyes at the makeup artist who tried to scold her for almost marring Glinda's costume. "You ready for our last week?"

Rachel smiled at the nickname she'd been given by her friend the first time Rachel had donned the green makeup. "Yes. I'm just a little…" she closed her eyes and sighed. The last of the makeup was sponged onto her knuckle, and the makeup people left her dressing room to let her change into costume; they'd come back when she was dressed for last touch-ups. "I'm a little apprehensive about seeing Brittany and Santana out there, tonight. I haven't even spoken to them since I arrived this morning."

"I know, girl," Marcie kicked her feet onto Rachel's lap, and Rachel snorted at the bear-foot slippers she wore. She always wore them around the theater if the show wasn't happening; Marcie said it was her good luck charm. "Patrick's gonna be out there. Haven't seen him in just as long."

Rachel smiled at the moony look Marcie got on her face whenever she spoke about her boyfriend; it was probably the same look she got whenever she talked about any of her girlfriends. "I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself from flubbing if I see them."

"Well, let's make a deal, then," Marcie got up and walked over to the clothes rack, getting Rachel's first costume off of its hanger before handing it to her. Rachel began to change and listened as Marcie continued. "We don't look for them in the audience. If you look out, watch the lights in back. Okay? Or look up to the nosebleeds, where you know they won't be."

Rachel slipped on her shoes and adjusted her sleeves. "Okay," she sighed. "Deal." She smiled when Marcie lightly punched her shoulder, and they walked out to the green room together.

xxx

When Quinn stepped onto the sidewalk of the block where the apartment building was, she honestly hadn't been expecting to be swept off of her feet in a hug by Brittany.

Quinn couldn't help the sob that bubbled up her throat, or the happy tears in her eyes at the feeling of being in her sire's arms after a year of being away from her. "I've missed you," Quinn said. She took deep breaths through her nose and smiled at the comforting scent. "I've missed you so much."

Brittany just stood there in the middle of the sidewalk, holding Quinn up so her toes hovered over the ground. When Quinn cried again, Brittany dropped her and then captured Quinn's lips in a kiss that caused a few random passerby to purposefully look away. Brittany pulled back and smiled widely at the hazel eyes shining back at her. "I missed you, too."

Quinn pulled Brittany back down for a hug and frowned slightly when she asked, "Why isn't San down here, as well?"

Brittany kissed Quinn's neck once before she laced their fingers together and they began walking to the apartment building. "Because she's in trouble."

They pushed open the main doors and Brittany pulled out her key card for the elevator. "What did she do?"

"She bared her teeth at me when we had an argument. She wanted to sneak in to see Rachel before the show, and I told her no." As soon as the elevator doors closed, Brittany was hugging Quinn again.

"When did it happen?"

"Yesterday. You can see her as soon as our front door opens, but let me tell her it's okay, first."

Quinn nodded against Brittany's chest, understanding that Santana needed to learn that disrespecting her sire was something came with consequences. The elevator doors opened after reaching the top floor and Quinn almost skipped to their condo. Theirs was one of four spaces on the eleventh floor, and each of those condos had two stories. Quinn reached for the door handle when she realized she didn't have the key to get in. She patiently waited for Brittany to unlock and open the door, smiling a when a kiss was placed on her cheek. She stepped into their home and waited for Brittany to take the lead. Brittany walked them to the bedroom, where Santana was obediently sitting on a large lounge chair in the corner. Quinn saw the slightest jerk of Santana's body when she entered the room, like Santana almost forgot she had to wait for Brittany's permission, and was going to just get up to greet Quinn, anyway. Quinn stayed by the door as Brittany walked to sit on the edge of the bed. Santana's eyes never left the tall woman as she went.

"You may go to her," said Brittany, and then Quinn was staggering backwards as Santana jumped into her arms.

Santana's legs wrapped around Quinn's waist, and her arms were around Quinn's shoulders. It took Quinn a moment to realize Santana was crying. "Please don't go away for so long again," Santana mumbled into Quinn's neck. "I missed you both too much."

Quinn quietly shushed her. "I'm here, now. You'll see her tonight. She missed you, too."

"She did?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and dropped Santana before holding the woman's face in her hands. "Of course." And Santana sighed when Quinn kissed her. "And so did I."

They were interrupted from their embrace when Brittany softly called, "Santana." Santana pulled out of Quinn's arms and walked with her eyes on the floor over to stand in front of where Brittany sat on the bed.

"I'm sor-"

"Shh," Brittany got up from the bed cupped Santana's face. "I know."

Quinn watched the exchange from the doorway and smiled at the reminiscent feelings it brought up. Santana said her name and she looked up to see the two women watching her. "Hm?"

"How did you handle not losing it when you were Rachel?" It was something she had been curious about. She knew how good Rachel smelled when she was turned on, and to Quinn, she knew Rachel smelled even better.

"I just…" Quinn sighed. "I didn't let myself smell her when we were intimate."

"Come here," Brittany held out her hand Quinn felt familiar need rising through her like wine filling a glass. She walked towards her sire and her eyes fluttered when Brittany said, "Santana," she didn't take her eyes off of Quinn's slow approach, "give us the room."

Santana adopted a soft smile and nodded, realizing that the two blondes had never been apart from each other for so long, before, and she kissed Brittany's cheek before walking out and closing the door behind her.

"My darling Quinn," Brittany's fingers fiddled with the buttons on Quinn's shirt, starting the process of ridding her body of the material. "I need to feel you." Quinn's head fell to Brittany's chest as Brittany continued to undress her. Quinn's shirt fell, then her bra, and her skirt was next. Soon, she was standing in front of Brittany in just her flats and underwear. "Shoes, love," whispered Brittany, and Quinn slipped them from her feet. "We have eight hours before Santana wants to be at the theater," Brittany placed a lingering kiss to Quinn's cool forehead. "What do you want to do in that time?"

Quinn smiled as she breathed in through her nose, and then she tilted her head to the side, exposing her pale neck to her sire. The quiet click caused Quinn's smile to widen, and then she cried out in pleasure and relief as Brittany bit her for the first time in a year.

Even from down the hall, past the kitchen, up the stairs, and in the small library, Santana could smell Quinn's blood and hear the enthusiastic noises of her and Brittany's lovemaking. The sounds were euphonic to her ears, and she eagerly awaited the call of her name, indicating it was time for her to join them.

xxx

Seven hours later and Quinn was standing in the shower, entirely relaxed as Brittany washed her. When they'd first turned the nozzle on, the water running down the drain had been a dark pink, but now Quinn's body was clean, and fresh, and warm, and she smiled dopily as Brittany pulled her under the stream one last time to rinse the suds off. Brittany turned the water off and stepped out first, wrapping herself in a towel and holding another one open so Quinn could just walk into her arms.

"Nana," Quinn mumbled into Brittany's neck. She tried to hug the taller woman, but she realized her arms were pinned to her sides by the towel.

"What is it, darling?" Brittany rubbed her arms up and down Quinn's back and then turned her around so she could towel dry Quinn's hair with more ease.

"Nothing," Quinn's eyes closed as Brittany squeezed water out of her short locks, "I just missed saying your name."

Brittany grinned and playfully bit at Quinn's exposed shoulder, getting her a squeak and a laugh. She finally let Quinn go, taking the time to half-heartedly dry her own hair before leading them both out to the bedroom. Quinn marveled at the silver and black knee-length dress Brittany had picked for her, and struggled to not rip off the slinky black thing Brittany had slipped on. They dressed, and kissed, and fixed their hair, and kissed, and after they'd applied their makeup, they kissed some more.

They walked out to the living area where Santana was amusing herself by lining up half-shots of her favorite blood type (B Positive) and adding different kinds of alcohol to them. She experimentally tossed the first one back, pulled a sour face, and then smiled widely as she saw her two blondes enter the room.

"The rum one's not bad," she licked her lips and then downed the one with vodka, hooting as she slammed the small glass back on the coffee table. "That one wasn't bad, either." She was already showered and dressed, wearing a simple dark red cocktail dress with just one little strap holding it up. Her matching red pumps and clutch were waiting by the front door.

Quinn snorted at Santana's antics and received a cheeky grin in return. Before she could wipe that grin off with her own lips, Quinn was being lightly pushed towards the door where her own shoes and bag were. "We'll be late if we linger any longer," Brittany said, and she put on her heels as she waited for her girls to do the same.

Santana had three shots left; tequila, whiskey, and scotch. She carried them to where the blondes were at the door, and offered a glass to each of them. "Help me finish them before we leave?" She grinned triumphantly as they took one, and, in unison, they tossed their heads back and each had an equally twisted face as the alcohol-thinned blood went down their throats. "Oh- kay, maybe not the tequila one."

Quinn shuddered a little bit and blindly held out her glass for someone to take. Santana snatched them all back and jogged back to put them on the table before hurrying over to the door to get her shoes on.

"You look stunning in that dress, San," Quinn's eyes roamed down the woman's body appraisingly, and honestly couldn't help it when she licked her lips.

Santana cocked a smirk. "I'll look even better with a gorgeous blonde on each arm," she leaned forward slightly with her lips puckered over exaggeratedly and she hummed when Quinn kissed her lips while at the same time Brittany kissed her cheek.

"Enough dawdling, my lovelies," Brittany moved between them and put a hand on the smalls of their backs. "Let's go see our girl."

xxx

When Billy, one of the stage managers, informed her that her party had arrived and was seated in the third row, a small laugh came out of Rachel's mouth and all her nervousness disappeared.

Her performance that night was as flawless as it had ever been.

Rachel got out of costume and makeup faster than she had ever done before, and she was certain she missed some of the green, but she honestly didn't care. She just had to give a quick question-and-answer to the press by the back door, sign a few things for some fans, and then her girls would be waiting for her in the limo. She pulled on the navy blue mini dress her manager had instructed she wear, smoothing out the faux feathers at the bottom before sitting down to slip on her heels. She brushed out her hair, put on her earrings, put a necklace around her neck, and then found Marcie waiting for her outside her dressing room.

"Hey, hot stuff. Let's do this," she offered Rachel her arm and the two of them walked out to the doors. Cameras flashed in her faces and fans cheered, and Marcie separated from her for a few seconds so the photographers could get individual shots of both of them. Marcie was next to her again and they both found their favorite entertainment reporter by the edge of the red rope separating the fans from the celebrities.

"Rachel, Marcie, you two were absolutely wonderful, tonight!"

The redheaded woman beamed at them and held her microphone out to both of them. Marcie answered first.

"Thanks so much, Patricia."

"Yes, thank you." Rachel forced a smile and Patricia was none the wiser that Rachel had no real desire to talk to her.

"How does it feel to be back in the city?"

"It feels great, but, to be honest, I haven't actually left the theater since we got back!" Rachel squeezed Marcie's arm and Marcie nodded.

"That's right."

"Oh, wow," Patricia's eyes widened. "You two must be tired, then!"

Rachel smiled. "I could use a nap or two, but being on that stage is such a rush, I probably won't get to sleep until much later."

"Oh, me too."

"Ah, well, I'll let you to go. I think I see Jesse walking this way!"

Patricia looked away from them for a split second and the two women walked as quickly as they could to the fenced off area where fans were patiently waiting.

"Rachel!"

"Marcie!"

"We love you!"

They signed some photos and playbills, and Rachel even posed for a few pictures with some fans.

"I'm sorry, everyone, but that's all I have time for, tonight!" Rachel waved to the screaming mob and then two security guards escorted her and Marcie to a side street. Marcie kissed her on the cheek and then hopped into the first limo, a regular stretch, and then Rachel's nerves returned when she saw the extended black Escalade rolling up to where she stood.

"Miss Berry," a guard said, and he opened the door for her. He helped her into the vehicle, shut the door, and then she was crying as Santana pulled her into a crushing hug.

"Rach," Santana squeezed the shaking woman in her lap. "Rach, Rach, Rach."

"San-" Rachel choked on her own words, her throat too constricted to form any coherent words. A laugh that came out as a sob bubbled out past her lips and she smiled widely when she felt Santana's soft, cold lips pressing gentle kisses to the side of her head.

"Hi, Ray."

Rachel lifted her head from its place buried in Santana's neck and her chin quivered at the sight of Brittany's blue eyes shining back at her. "Oh, Brittany," Rachel's heart felt like it was about to burst with how happy she was to see both of them. She let go of Santana and was immediately pulled into Brittany's lap, kissing her like all the times she'd wanted to on the tour and couldn't. With her eyes closed and lips occupied, she reached over next to Brittany and pulled Santana's head to her, and as soon as she felt a cool forehead against her temple, she turned away from Brittany and met Santana's mouth almost instantly.

God, she had missed this.

As Santana's tongue sought entrance to Rachel's mouth, Brittany set to work on giving Rachel's neck some much needed attention. She moaned into Santana's mouth when someone's hand roamed up her stomach and gently kneaded one of her breasts through her dress. "Fuck," Rachel grunted when Brittany – who had been the handsy one – added both hands into the equation. "Quinn?"

"I'm here, Rach," Quinn said. She was watching from the other end of the limo, getting increasingly turned on at the sight and smell of her Rachel getting kissed and felt and loved by her girls.

"God, Quinn, I need-" she gasped when Santana's hand began trailing up her thigh. "Are we almost home?"

"We just pulled away from the curb, Rach," Quinn smiled at the scene playing out before her and how Rachel's brain completely turned to mush when she was so heavily distracted, but she stayed on the far side of the limo and just continued to watch. "It'll be at least ten minutes before we're through traffic."

Santana was making herself busy by rememorizing Rachel's face with her lips, while Brittany's fingers began playing with chestnut, curly hair. Santana's hand wandered a little higher and Rachel gasped. "Wait, not in the car," she pushed a little on both girls' shoulders, slid out of Brittany's lap and onto the seat between the two of them, and smiled at the pouts they'd adopted. "We don't have enough time to do what I want to in the limo."

Santana fell over onto Rachel's lap and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. "I'm so happy you're home."

"I am, too," Rachel giggled when put her hand on the back of Santana's neck and her skin was warm to the touch. "A little excited, San?"

Santana growled into Rachel's dress and quickly slid her hand between unsuspecting thighs to gently run her fingers up the length of Rachel's pussy, garnering a loud gasp. "Give me one before we get home, Rach." She shifted her head back so she could look Rachel in the face. "Just one."

Rachel spread her legs wider and her head fell back when Santana pressed harder. "Just-" she gasped, "just one."

Brittany moved back to sit and watch with Quinn as Santana pushed Rachel's panties to the side and easily moved a finger into her. Brittany bit her lip and reached for Quinn's hand when Santana moved her finger out and began messily sliding it across her clit, causing Rachel's hips to jump. Brittany watched Santana's hand moving between Rachel's legs, and Quinn was fixated on Rachel's beautiful expressions as her orgasm built.

"Fu-uck!"

Quinn grinned as Rachel's back arched. _That was quick_, she thought, and then Santana was sitting up and licking her fingers while Rachel slumped down and groaned lowly.

Santana slowly pulled her index finger from her lips and sighed with a smirk. "Welcome home, babe."

"Hold me…" Rachel's eyes fluttered open when she was pulled into Brittany's lap, and she reached up to caress a warm cheek. "Hi, B," Rachel sat up and straddled Brittany's lap, smiling as she felt Santana's lips on the back of her neck.

"Hi, Ray."

Rachel surged forwards and took Brittany's mouth in a kiss, gladly opening her mouth for Brittany's tongue. "Are we," she sucked on Brittany's lower lip, "there," she grunted when Santana playfully bit the base of her neck, "yet?"

"Yeah, Rach," Quinn said. All she had done the whole ride back was watch, but she knew she'd do much more once they were all home.

It took them forty seconds to compose themselves after the driver had knocked on the window, waiting for them to give the okay for him to open the door. When Quinn saw that they were all ready, she lightly pulled on the door handle and then it swung open from the outside.

"Thank you, James," Quinn smiled at him. He had driven them to the theater, and he was always sweet when he had chauffeured them to events Rachel was invited to before the musical started showing.

They all thanked him in turn, and he waited until they were in the apartment building to drive away.

xxx

They all made it to the bedroom before their dresses hit the floor. Rachel was naked, on her back, and on the bed before she could even process who had taken off her underwear. "Wait, wait," Rachel held her hands up to Brittany and Santana, who were both pouting at being told to stop, and she sat up and fixed her gaze on Quinn, who had yet to get on the bed. "It's been a year since you've fed from me, Quinn." Rachel could see the reaction her words had in Quinn's eyes, and the way her posture changed just enough to appear predatory. "And I want you to bite me, right now."

Quinn's jaw clenched and she climbed onto the bed, crawling over to her three women as they all watched her watch Rachel. "No," she growled, even though it was all she wanted.

Rachel looked hurt. "But-"

"Not yet," Quinn shook her head as she cupped Rachel's face in her hands. "I want Nana and San to make you come, first." She kissed Rachel and then pushed her onto her back, where Brittany immediately attached her mouth to Rachel's left nipple and used her fingers to play with the right one.

"Oh," Rachel arched into Brittany's touch, the blonde's lips and fingers no longer cold. "Oh!" One hand flew to Brittany's light hair while the other tangled itself in Santana's black strands as the former cheerleader situated herself between Rachel's legs and, straightaway, used her tongue to swipe up Rachel's soaked pussy, moaning against the wet lips as Rachel's thighs locked around her head.

"You're so beautiful like this," Quinn's was sitting on Rachel's left side but she leaned over to whisper in her right ear. "Laid out, wet and ready, with Brittany loving your breasts and Santana fucking your cunt with her tongue."

Rachel's breath hitched and she whined high in her throat at Quinn's words. Her hips bucked against Santana's mouth and she pushed her chest harder into Brittany, and she felt her climax peaking like a fast approaching tidal wave. Her scream was in perfect pitch when Santana simultaneously sucked on her clit and began pumping in and out of her with two curling fingers. "Oh, f-fu-"

"You smell so good," Quinn nuzzled her face into Rachel's neck and breathed deep. "Whenever I bite you after you come, I can literally taste the pleasure in your blood," Quinn husked, and that sentence was the thing that made Rachel's wave hit the shore.

"Quinn!" Rachel's neck strained and her head pushed down onto the mattress as every muscle tensed and intense, hot pleasure rolled through her. Santana was still licking at her sex when Quinn's sharp teeth sunk into the side of her neck, and she screamed again.

The first time it happened, in Brittany and Quinn's apartment, Rachel had done it to save Quinn. At the time, she had focused on the pain, and less on the actual sensation. Quinn had fed from her many more times since then, as had Brittany, and Santana, almost every time by Rachel's request, and now, when it happened, she focused on the sensation. The only way she could think of describing it would be a kind of a warm, pleasurably tingling numbness that blossomed from where they bit her, and then slowly spread out across her body.

Now, with Santana's tongue bumping her clit and sending aftershocks through her, she mewled when Quinn sucked a little harder, and now her hands were buried in Quinn's hair, holding the vampire to her neck. After a while, the numbness went from warm, to a prickling cold, and then the warning light started to go off in Rachel's head. By now, she knew Quinn was too far-gone to stop on her own. "B…" she said, and she couldn't even tell if she was making any noise. "Britt… nee…" Her hands went limp and she barely registered the feeling of Santana's hot face on her own decreasingly warm thigh.

The prickling feeling stopped, and the last thing Rachel saw before she blacked out was Quinn's concerned face, her mouth and chin covered in red.

xxx

"Santana," Brittany whispered. Santana was close to falling asleep on Rachel's inner thigh, and Brittany needed her to get some things done. "Santana, honey."

"Mhm?" Santana used to get really scared when Rachel passed out like this after one of them would feed from her, but after about the fourth time, she calmed herself by putting her ear to any part of Rachel's body and listening to the sound of her pulse. It was always faint after she'd been fed from, but it was there, and the constant rhythm soothed her worries.

"I need you to go cut up a banana and a kiwi, and to shell some edamame for when Rachel wakes up."

Santana placed a kiss to Rachel's thigh and then sat up. She hummed, "Okay," and then slid off the bed before walking out to the kitchen.

Brittany was sitting up against the headboard with Quinn curled up in her lap. "I couldn't bite her without you there to pull me back, Nana," Quinn said. She sounded small in her maker's arms, like a child needing a light in her room to keep away the darkness.

"I know, darling," Brittany smoothed the hair away from Quinn's face, allowing her to watch Rachel's chest rise and fall right next to them.

"She chose Broadway over us," Over me. Quinn's voice was monotone and guarded, and Brittany held her tighter.

"Don't put your walls up," she twisted Quinn in her arms until they were face to face, with Quinn's legs around Brittany's waist and Brittany's cross-legged under Quinn's backside. "Look at me," and Brittany waited until those hazel eyes found hers, even the dim light in the room making them look bright. "We talked about this."

Brittany's voice was calming, but it didn't keep the tightness from her throat. "I know, it's just," she glanced to her right, where Rachel was still out, "What happens in ten years? In twenty?" She Quinn swallowed down a convulsive gasp, trying to prevent herself from openly weeping. "What happens when she's old, and beautiful, and frail, and I have to watch – we'll all have to – as my Rachel dies?"

Quinn brought a hand to her mouth to stop herself from crying, and she let herself be pulled into a tight hug against Brittany's chest. "I don't know, Quinn," Brittany held Quinn's head to her and let Quinn's tears wet her bare chest. Brittany held her for a few minutes until Quinn calmed down. "Don't be sad, right now. Because, right now, Rachel's here," she pried Quinn's arm from around her neck and had Quinn put her hand on Rachel's sleeping face. "And she needs you."

Quinn absentmindedly stroked the soft skin of Rachel's cheek, and then carefully climbed off of Brittany's lap so she could curl up next to Rachel. She closed her eyes and felt Brittany petting her hair, the simple sensation calming her further after her breakdown. She had been holding that in when she had been with Rachel on the tour, and she felt mildly better now that she had let it out.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted the edamame warm, or not," Santana's soft voice filtered in from the doorway, and Quinn sat up to help her with the small tray of food. Quinn took the tray and placed it on a foldout table next to the bed. "I also brought the iron supplements."

"There are two glasses of water?" asked Quinn. One of the glasses had a squeezed lemon slice floating in it.

Santana smiled and pulled Quinn with her so they sat on the bed, right in front of the small table. "And there's also a wash cloth," Santana gave Quinn the lemon water glass, waited for her to drink some, and then dipped the cloth into the water. "You make such a mess of yourself…" She lightly rubbed and dabbed at Quinn's mouth, nose, and chin, gently wiping away Rachel's blood. "There," she set the cloth down and placed a soft kiss to Quinn's cleaned lips. "Lemony fresh."

"Who's fresh?" Rachel's eyes were still closed. Her limbs felt heavy, like weights attached to her body, and she didn't have to try to know she couldn't lift them.

"Quinn is fresh," Brittany said, and then chuckled at Santana's snort. "C'mere," Brittany got behind Rachel and leaned against the headboard, holding Rachel up so she could eat something. "Oh." When Brittany moved her, a stream of blood came out of the wounds in her neck. "San…"

Santana crawled up the bed, sat in front of Rachel, received a groggy smile and a lazy kiss, and then she carefully turned Rachel's head to the side so she could lick at the injury, taking her time to clean any excess blood from around the area. Rachel's blood was sweet to Santana, but it wasn't completely irresistible to her like it was to Quinn. Not anymore, anyway. "Here, Rach," Santana reached over and got a warm bean from the edamame bowl, "open."

Rachel obeyed, and soon she was being finger-fed by all three of her girlfriends. When the kiwi was gone and she's taken two of the iron supplement pills, she assured them she was fine for the night, which she was, and then she let Brittany lay her back down. Rachel fell asleep fast, leaving Quinn, Brittany, and Santana to their own devices.

xxx

Rachel woke up to a loud, cracking boom that seemed to ever so slightly shake the light fixture on the ceiling. The room was dark and she felt around the bed for a body to cling to, but she found it empty except for herself. Another boom of thunder rolled through the skies, and Rachel bolted from the bed and for the door. She threw it open and Quinn was there in a second.

"Shh, Rach," Quinn held her close, wrapping her arms around Rachel's small frame as the brunette pressed her face into Quinn's chest. "I'm here. It's just a thunder storm, it'll pass."

Rachel breathed in through her nose and was immediately calmed the smell of warm vanilla. Quinn always smelled faintly of vanilla. "It's three in the morning," Rachel said. "Why aren't any of you sleeping?"

"We weren't tired. Come on," Quinn stepped back and then lead Rachel to the stairs. They walked up to the library where Brittany was doing stretches in the middle of the floor and Santana was curled up in one of the big leather armchairs, reading a journal.

"Rach," Santana smiled at her and then set down the book so she could spread out her arms, inviting Rachel in. Another loud crack of thunder sounded, and Rachel ran and leapt into Santana's lap. "Hey, you're okay," she held Rachel tighter when Rachel made a frightened, whining noise, and then curled her torso over Rachel's body, as if to protect her from the frightening sounds.

On the floor, Brittany's legs were extended in front of her as she leaned forward, her forehead resting on her knees and her arms limp on the floor behind her. She smiled when Quinn sat on her shins, and Brittany sat up so Quinn could scoot closer. Quinn did, and then, wearing only a shirt and panties, she bit her lip rolled her hips against Brittany's lower stomach.

Rachel gasped.

"Rach," Santana pulled back to see Rachel's mouth ajar, frightened look completely gone from her face replaced with arousal.

Quinn glanced at Rachel, and then she and Brittany smirked evilly at each other. Quinn tilted her head to the side, and Brittany didn't hesitate to sink her teeth into the taut flesh. Quinn grunted and her hips jumped and her body arched into Brittany, and her eyes rolled back in her head when Brittany sucked harder.

Rachel, meanwhile, was gasping in Santana's arms, struggling to bring air to her lungs as wave after wave after wave of unbelievable pleasure wracked her body. There was a wonderful warmth emanating from her neck and pulsing through her, making her press her thighs together as she felt herself soaking through her panties. "Oh, god," she let out deep breaths when Brittany finally pulled back, and Rachel only glanced at Santana once before the young vampire's lips were on hers.

"You smell so," Santana pulled Rachel up and placed the woman's knees on either side of her waist, so Rachel was straddling her on the chair, "so fucking good," she pulled Rachel's shirt off and tossed it to the floor before going back to Rachel's mouth, "do you know that?"

Rachel threw her head back when Brittany pushed Quinn's panties to the side and thrust into her with two fingers, and Rachel would have fallen out of Santana's lap had strong arms not been wrapped around her waist. Rachel clung tightly to Santana's shoulders as the vampire's warm mouth covered one of her hardening nipples and sucked. A feeling Rachel was very accustomed to began to coil in her stomach, and the sounds of Quinn's moaning only made the feeling grow. The fact that all Rachel could see was Santana watching her and sometimes glancing at the scene playing out on the floor was just adding to the eroticism of the whole experience.

Rachel loved this. The after effects of any of them biting her were, at first, a little scary. The weakness after she woke up, the dull pain of her healing wound, the cold feeling of being so completely drained… But _this_? Rachel could feel the curl of Brittany's fingers, the way they rubbed at Quinn's slick walls quickly, in a coordinated flurry, attempting to get Quinn off as fast and as well as possible. She could feel Quinn getting tighter as if it was her own body. So when Brittany's thrusts got just a little faster, and Santana sucked and pinched her nipples just a little harder, it was no surprise to Rachel when she shuddered violently in Santana's arms as Quinn screamed in Brittany's.

And then Rachel was perched on the edge of the chair and her legs were over Santana's shoulders, and her breath was taken away when Santana's mouth covered her. She pulled roughly on Santana's hair as a strong tongue moved against her over and over again, and Santana's moans of delight made her clench over the hot muscle pressed on her heat. Rachel was writhing on the chair, and the sudden overwhelming onslaught of emotions made grateful tears well in her eyes. "I-" she gasped, "I missed you," she pulled on Santana's hair again, and when deft fingers replaced the tongue inside and Santana's wet lips were on hers, Rachel let out a high-pitched, forced out whine from high in her throat. She was approaching her third orgasm very quickly, and she worked her hips with Santana's hand to help draw it out that much faster.

xxx

Rachel didn't wake up the next day until just before noon. When she sat up, cool fingers grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back down.

"You don't have to be at the theater for five more hours," Brittany mumbled with her face buried in Quinn's neck. "Sleep some more."

She smiled at the sight of her three women all tangled together and snoozing, but her stomach growled painfully and she sat up again. "I'll just eat something, okay? I'll be right back."

Rachel made herself a bowl of oatmeal with cut up strawberries and bananas, she took more iron supplements, and was back in bed in less than ten minutes. She snorted when she realized the position everyone was in. She, Brittany, and Quinn had all been sleeping with their heads on the pillows, but Santana was, for whatever reason, face down, on her stomach, with a thigh on both of Quinn's shoulders, and her legs bent so her shins pressed into the headboard. Rachel climbed back up over Brittany and settled in between her and Quinn, and she pulled her electric blanket over her body. She was close to falling back to sleep when she heard a low chuckle come from her right.

"Nana," Quinn whispered. Brittany sleepily hummed, and Quinn asked, "Nana, may I bite her?"

Rachel looked over to see Quinn devilishly eying Santana's bare thigh, and she smirked, knowing what would come next, if Brittany gave Quinn her permission.

"Yes," Brittany turned and hugged Rachel closer, "you may."

The room was filled with the sound of Santana's shuddering moan as she was woken up by Quinn's sharp teeth in her inner thigh. The sound was muffled because of the way Santana's face was pressed into the bed, but when she turned her head and Quinn bit a little harder, her body arched and her loud scream went completely unrestrained. Rachel bit her lip through her grin as Santana's cry of please morphed into quieter whimpers and whines.

"Ray," Brittany gave Rachel a little squeeze, pulled the blanket off, and then rolled on top of her. "Are you still tired from last night?"

Rachel spread her legs wider and shifted her hips so Brittany was fully on top of her. She shook her head, "No, I'm not tired."

"What did you say we have?" Quinn was giving Santana's leg soft licks as the brunette crawled up so her head was facing the desired direction. "Five hours until Rach needs to be out of here?" She rolled out of bed so she could wash her mouth out in the bathroom.

"Five hours is correct," Rachel's head was to the side as Brittany sucked on her neck.

Santana slid up the bed and immediately sought out Rachel's mouth for a long kiss that was all lips and tongue, and Santana groaned when Rachel bit her. "Rach…" she moved her mouth down to Rachel's neck and licked warm skin. "Do unto others."

"I just did," Rachel tossed her head back and to the side, making it obvious that she wanted Santana to return the favor. Her breath hitched as she felt Brittany slide down her body and she fisted the sheets when her panties were removed.

"Quinn?" Santana knew she needed to get consent from Quinn; even though Rachel clearly wanted it, Santana wouldn't bite her unless Quinn said it was okay.

"Yeah, San," Quinn scooted away from the three women next to her and made herself comfortable. "You know I like to watch."

Santana licked Rachel's neck again and mumbled, "B?" Asking Brittany permission for something had become second nature to Santana. Santana had only seen Brittany be violent with her a handful of times, one of those times being the week after she was turned, when she tried to leave the apartment after Brittany expressly told her no. Santana hated upsetting Brittany like that, and she just assumed that biting anyone without permission would get her in serious trouble. "B, may I please bite her?"

"It's sexy when you're polite," Brittany smirked and kissed the inside of Rachel's thigh. "Yes, Tana. Thank you for asking. Don't take too much."

Brittany's strong arms held Rachel's hips down as she bucked up while Santana drank from her. She licked her lips before licking up Rachel's wet cunt, and grinned at the vulgar noises issuing from Rachel's mouth.

Quinn watched Rachel convulsing and moaning and swearing, with one hand tightly fisting Santana's hair, and the other gripping Brittany's. After a few more seconds, Santana pulled back and licked the spot where her teeth had pierced Rachel's flesh, and then she fell back and landed on Quinn. "Hi," Santana smiled, twisted around, and pushed Quinn onto her back. "You wanna kiss me?"

Quinn eyed Santana's red mouth hungrily, flipped them over, and then slipped her tongue past bloody lips. Santana kissed back with enthusiasm. Kissing Quinn after biting Rachel was one of her favorite things to do; Quinn became a tad primal, and Santana loved it. When Quinn stopped tasting Rachel and started just tasting Santana, she pulled away and smiled. "You do that on purpose, don't you?"

Santana just smiled cheekily in response.

"Sneaky girl."

Both Quinn and Santana looked over when they heard Rachel's cries getting higher and higher in pitch, and Santana giggled as Rachel came. "You're so loud."

Rachel pulled Brittany up her body, kissed her, and then looked to Santana. "You're one to talk."

"Oh, am I?" Santana smiled at Brittany as she flopped off of Rachel, and then the young vampire took her previous place on top of Rachel. "That time at my house over the summer, when we watched that movie, you were so loud we're lucky the neighbors didn't call the police."

Rachel grinned at the memory and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, holding her close. She closed her eyes and sighed; Santana was warm, and the heat was making her sleepy.

"Hey," Santana was supporting herself on her elbows and frowned at Rachel, who seemed to be slowly losing consciousness. "Aw, Rach, are you falling asleep on me?"

"Actually," Quinn said, "I believe she's falling asleep under you."

"We'll be upstairs, Tana," Brittany pulled on a confused Quinn's hand and walked to the door. "Make sure she doesn't get cold."

Santana nodded and watched as the blondes left the bedroom.

"Nana?" Quinn asked. Brittany still had her by the hand, and Quinn was curious why Brittany hadn't said anything.

Brittany walked past the library and into the small guest bedroom, where she sat Quinn on the bed and then fell to her knees between Quinn's legs. "I missed you, Quinn." Brittany wrapped her arms around Quinn's lower back and pushed her face into Quinn's stomach. "It feels so good to have you back. I felt lost without you here."

Quinn put her hands on Brittany's head and closed her eyes. "You couldn't have said that in front of the others?"

Brittany rubbed her face into Quinn's shirt. "Sometimes I just need you to myself."

"Well," Quinn fell backwards and gently flung her arms onto the bed. "You have me. What are you going to do with me?"

"I'm going to love you," Brittany said." "I missed you, Q." And she removed all of Quinn's clothes before climbing on top of her.

xxx

Quinn and Brittany walked back in the bedroom to find Santana alone on the bed.

"Where's Ray?" Brittany got up onto the mattress and sat at the end of the bed.

"She's taking a bath," Santana scooted more under the covers until all that was showing was a mess of dark hair.

"And what are you doing?" Brittany crawled forward and sat on the lump in the middle of the bed.

A muffled groaning noise sounded from under the blankets and Quinn laughed from her place on the lounge chair in the corner. "I'm sleeping more, because someone woke me up when I wasn't ready."

"I really don't remember you complaining, S."

"Hey," Santana struggled to free herself from the blankets and ended up making Brittany fall on her side. "What were you two doing for two hours?"

"Boning."

Again, Quinn laughed "I'm going to join Rach." She got up from the chair and went into the bathroom, where Rachel was relaxing in the large jacuzzi tub with a folded washcloth over her eyes. She silently stripped herself of her clothes, padded over to the tub, and moved Rachel forward so she could get in behind her.

"Hi," Rachel made a pleased sort of groaning noise high in her throat when strong arms looped around her. She breathed in the smell of the woman behind her and smiled. "You smell more like Brittany than yourself, right now."

"At least I don't have raisin fingers," Quinn quietly replied. She played with Rachel's hands under the water, running her fingers over soft knuckles.

"I have two hours before I need to start getting dressed," Rachel said.

"You want to stay in here for one of them?"

"I really do."

Quinn and Rachel relaxed in the tub until the water got cold, and then Rachel got ready to leave for the theater.

* * *

**Author's note:** I'm planning on opening another story that'll be for one-shots from this universe. I'm going to try to get the first one up, tonight, so be on the look out for it. If you have a request for something I've mentioned in this story and not elaborated on, please give me a shout for what you'd like, and maybe I'll make a one-shot of it.  
**Another author's note:** I know next to nothing about how Broadway tours go, but for the sake of the story, just roll with what I've written. All grammatical and spelling errors are my own.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pairing**: Faberrittana  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.  
**Summary**: Quinn's a vampire, Brittany's her sire. They get involved with two girls from LIma, and they start new lives together.  
**Author**'s **Note**: Turns out I finished this chapter way faster than i thought I would. Surprise!  
**Spoilers**: 355 and Dr. Mann get it on.

* * *

The rest of the week went by rather quickly. Rachel would spend all of her spare time with her girls, and then she'd sing her heart out for her last shows. It was Thursday night and she'd just finished her second to last performance as a hired guard opened the town car door for her.

"Are Quinn and San still at home?" Rachel slid onto the seat next to Brittany and her brow furrowed at the absence of the other women. They had stayed at the condo instead of seeing the show, and Brittany had gone to watch it by herself. There was no more red carpet excitement, this time, just for the first day back in the city, and then tomorrow, for the last day of the show.

"Santana was watching a vampire movie on the SyFy channel and there was a commercial for some new fancy video game. Quinn said it looked like fun, so they went out to buy it."

"Quinn's going to buy a video game?" Rachel scooted closer to Brittany and snuggled up to her side.

Brittany hummed a "Yes," as she wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders. "They said they would be a while, something about a midnight release of the game."

"It's only ten o' clock, now," she watched the lights pass by out Brittany's window and smiled to herself. Saturday night, after they had all gotten home from the celebration party, Rachel would tell Quinn that she wanted to be turned into a vampire, right then and there. Rachel was glad she kept it a secret from the three of them; she was sure they – especially Quinn – would be happy with her surprise. Rachel closed her eyes and let her head rest fully on Brittany's shoulder before she fell into a light sleep.

She woke up from a slight nudge from Brittany, and then they walked together up to the condo. As soon as the door closed, Rachel walked into the kitchen, put the kettle on, and began making a cup of tea. "Would you like one, Brittany?"

Brittany got right behind Rachel, put her strong hands on the brunette's hips, and whispered in her ear, "I think I'd like something else."

Rachel's eyes closed and she completely forgot about her tea, even though the empty mug was still in her hands. She let it go and turned in Brittany's arms. "Now?" Her knees went weak when Brittany nuzzled into her neck and she held onto the counter behind her to keep upright.

"Yeah," Brittany parted her lips and sucked on Rachel's pulse point. "Now." She opened her mouth, licked Rachel's hot skin, and was about to sink her teeth in when Rachel's voice stopped her.

"No, wait," Rachel smiled at Brittany's confused face and put a hand on her heated cheek. "I'd like to watch you."

Brittany grinned and her fangs glinted in the low light of the kitchen. "Where do you want it?"

Rachel thought about her options – she _did _want it – and she also considered Brittany's favorite places to bite. She took Brittany's hand, pressed the palm to her chest, and pushed it down her body until hot fingers were lightly gripping her inner thigh. "Here."

Brittany leaned in for a kiss as she moved both hands under the backs of Rachel's thighs and hoisted her up. "When was the last time we did this, just you and me?"

"Two years ago," Rachel had her wrists locked behind Brittany's neck as the tall vampire carried her from the kitchen up the stairs. "Santana and Quinn had gone out clothes shopping," she paused as Brittany opened the library door, and then Rachel was placed in the comfortable, worn leather chair. "I was reading downstairs. You were about to have lunch; you were getting a large mug ready, and I asked you to feed from me, instead."

"I remember. You have such a sensitive neck." From her knees, Brittany leaned up and lightly kissed the spot she had kissed in the kitchen. "You were so noisy."

"I'm always noisy."

"Yeah," Brittany smiled against Rachel's neck, "but you're especially loud when I do something like this…" Her fangs retracted, she opened her mouth, and she lightly bit Rachel before licking and sucking. Brittany giggled when Rachel loudly vocalized her delight. "See?"

"B…" Rachel pushed on Brittany's shoulders and the blonde sat back down. "I want to watch you."

Brittany licked her lips; Rachel wanted to stop playing. _I guess I've teased her enough._ She reached up and undid the buttons of Rachel's dress and waited patiently for Rachel to pull the garment off. "No bra?"

"Brittany, please," her fingers threaded through Brittany's loose hair and she spread her legs. Brittany had told Rachel she wanted to bite her, and now, Rachel wanted it.

Brittany's nimble fingers smoothed up Rachel's legs and then she positioned herself so she was down in front of the right thigh. She moved her arms underneath it so she could hold it to her face. Brittany kissed Rachel's inner thigh, licked her, and then her eyes found Rachel's face as she opened her jaw and flexed it.

Rachel's hands turned to fists in Brittany's hair, and she grunted low in her throat as she watched Brittany drink from her. Brittany's eyes closed and Rachel watched, fascinated, as Brittany's throat muscles worked to swallow her blood. The tingling sensation was flowing throughout her body, starting from her thigh, and Rachel tried to keep her eyes open so she wouldn't miss the way Brittany looked. "You're so…" Rachel whined when Brittany dug her fingers more into Rachel's leg at the sound of her voice. "…so beautiful." Rachel's brow furrowed at the sharp pain of Brittany's teeth, and the sleepy feeling was starting to happen because of the blood loss. _I can hold on a little longer,_ Rachel thought, and she moved her hand to gently rub at the back of Brittany's neck. Her brow furrowed; even after all this time, it still surprised her when she felt herself getting wet as she was being fed from. Brittany bit just a fraction harder at the smell, and Rachel gasped. "Ow…"

Brittany stopped sucking immediately

and pulled back enough to lick at the wounds she'd inflicted.

"No, don't… don't stop…" Rachel used all her strength to push Brittany's mouth back to her thigh, but, understandably, all of her strength wasn't much. Brittany barely felt any pressure at all from Rachel's hand on the back of her neck.

"Rachel, honey," Brittany checked Rachel's leg and saw that the bleeding had stopped, so she stood, moved around the chair, picked Rachel up, and carried her back downstairs to the bedroom. "I don't want to seriously hurt you."

"But I…" Rachel struggled to keep her eyes open as Brittany put her under the covers. "I want to make you feel good."

"You did, Ray," Brittany tucked Rachel into bed and then climbed up to sit next to her, watching amusedly as the tired woman tried desperately to stay conscious. "You always do."

"B…?"

"Yeah, Ray?"

"Hold me," Rachel's eyes closed, and she stayed conscious long enough to feel Brittany's arms wrap around her and a body press into her side.

"Love you, Ray." Brittany rested her arm over Rachel's middle and listened to the steady rhythm of Rachel's heartbeat and breathing. Even if Brittany wanted to sleep, she wouldn't be able to; not with that much of Rachel's blood in her. She was wired, to say the least. Brittany carefully moved off of the bed and then went upstairs to the third bedroom of the apartment, which had been turned into a sort of dance room. The floor was wooden, one wall was lined with mirrors, a bar ran across that wall, and a music system was in place. Brittany played a fast beat and started free styling her energy away.

xxx

"So, why are we doing this?" Santana had her arms folded in front of her with a scowl on her face at the other people in the queue with them.

"Because," Quinn rolled her eyes at the look on Santana's face and nudged her forward as the queue moved, "I saw an add for the new game, I preordered it before we left the condo, and now I'm waiting patiently to purchase it. You didn't have to come with me."

"I like doing stuff with you," Santana leaned back, took Quinn's arms, and wrapped them around her waist. "Do we even have a game system?"

"We do not," Quinn hugged Santana to her and rested her chin on Santana's left shoulder. "But they sell everything you need at these game stores, so we'll get one, tonight."

They stepped forward in unison and Santana giggled at how they must look. All the other shops in the mall were closed, and they were close to the front in a line of people extending at least ten stores back. "Why are buying a video game?"

Quinn hummed. "I thought it looked like fun," they took another step forward, "and I've never played a video game before," she tightened her hold around Santana's middle, "so that's why."

"I'm bored, Quinn," Santana flopped her head back on Quinn's shoulder, closed her eyes, and knew to step forward when the blonde would nudge her.

"We can do something after we're done at the store, if you want," Quinn bumped her hips forward and Santana took a step.

Santana quietly groaned, and then whined, "But I'm bored now."

Quinn said nothing and took her phone from her pocket so she could send Brittany a text.

_Santana's not having fun. Does she have your permission to bite me?_

They took six more steps before Quinn's phone vibrated with Brittany's response.

_Yes._

Quinn smiled as she slid her phone back into the pocket of her jeans. Quinn ever so slightly tightened her grip on Santana's waist, and turned her head just enough so that her lips were right next to the brunette's ear. She conjured up her sultriest voice and whispered, "Santana…"

Santana stiffened against Quinn's body and dug her nails into the skin of Quinn's arms. She swallowed and slowly lifted her head from where it rested on Quinn's shoulder. They shuffled forward another step, and Santana stared ahead as she waited for Quinn to continue speaking.

"Do you know what I'd do to you if these people weren't here? Do you know how I'd cure your boredom?" Quinn's face was completely neutral, but she knew her voice was evoking a reaction from Santana; she could smell it. "I'd turn you around, drop to my knees, push your skirt up, and lick you until you came, because I know you're not wearing any panties," Quinn hadn't heard the sound she was waiting for, so she kept going. "After I'd make you come, I'd stand back up to kiss you, and as you moaned into my mouth at the taste of yourself on my lips, I'd take your hand and shove it into my pants, and you'd gasp, because you wouldn't be expecting me to be so wet." _Click._ Quinn smiled; there it was. Santana's fangs had lowered out of excitement, and Quinn wasted no time in bringing her pointer finger up and, because Santana's mouth was a ajar, she easily pricked it on Santana's left fang.

Santana quietly gasped and immediately closed her lips around the tip of the bleeding digit so she could suck on it. Pleasure started to slowly course through her, and she struggled to stay quiet when Quinn whispered, "Good girl," from behind her.

Quinn bit her lip as Santana's tongue licked at her finger, and she groaned just loud enough for Santana to hear it. Her stomach muscles contracted, her sex clenched around nothing, and she ruined the cotton panties she was wearing. The queue moved, and Quinn pulled her finger free as they stepped into the store. Quinn moved to Santana's right side and laced their fingers together. Santana was licking her lips and her eyes were hooded. Quinn squeezed her hand. "Still bored?"

Santana looked at Quinn, licked her lips so a little of Quinn's blood was on them, and then puckered them with a smirk. Quinn pecked her on the lips and Santana smiled, her fangs retracting as she showed her teeth. "No, I'm not bored."

"Good," Quinn said. "Now, you stay in line while I look around." Quinn walked away and Santana didn't let go of her hand until she had to. Quinn made her way to the section of the sizable store that had game consoles, and she looked around for a while before deciding on the Xbox. She picked it up and made her way back to Santana, who was about the fifteenth person in line from the register. "Hi."

"Long time no see, Q," Santana grinned as Quinn set down the large box by her feet.

"Go pick some games," Quinn said, and smiled when Santana eyes lit up. "What, did you think I was just going to hog it all to myself? I'm buying four controllers."

Santana smiled and let Quinn take her place in line as she scoured the store for things she might like to play. After walking up and down Xbox game aisles, Santana came back with ten games, and Quinn was next in line. "I found a dancing one for B."

Quinn just smiled and then stepped forward with her preordered game receipt in her hand. She gave it to the woman behind the counter and then picked up the console box from the ground. "This, too," she said, and when Santana put the games on the counter, she said, "And these."

She paid, the cashier put their purchases in one large bag, and then Quinn and Santana left the store hand in hand. The sidewalk was lit by street lamps, and the two took their time walking home. It was eight blocks back to the apartment building, and it was a nice distance for a leisurely stroll.

xxx

After dancing for an hour, Brittany walked back downstairs at twelve-fifteen. She went into the kitchen, got out a bag of fresh spinach from the fridge, got onions, salt, and pepper, and made Rachel a small, iron rich meal for when she woke up. She plated the steaming greens and set them on the counter, but her attention was pulled away when she heard shuffling footsteps in the bedroom. In an instant she was in the doorway, watching, amused yet concerned, as Rachel drowsily tried to put on a robe as her legs slightly shook. Brittany stepped over to her, held Rachel up by the waist, and helped put the robe on her. "What are you doing, Ray?"

"Something smells good," Rachel turned enough to wrap her arms around Brittany's neck and then she closed her eyes as an arm slid under the backs of her knees and shoulders. Brittany lifted her up, carried her out to the kitchen, and then gently set Rachel down at the small table in front of the fridge.

"I made you a snack," Brittany got the plate of spinach and set in front of Rachel. "You can have a glass of water after this, Ray, but then you should get back to sleep."

Rachel smiled at Brittany and said, "You can't make me."

Brittany sat down next to Rachel. "I could. I could glamour you and you'd never even know," she said jokingly.

"Very funny. You've never done it to me before, and I don't expect you ever will." Rachel ate a forkful of her food but looked to her left when Brittany didn't respond. "B?"

"I _have _glamoured you," she said. She'd almost forgotten about it, it had been so long ago.

Rachel's stomach twisted and she felt sick. "What?" She had a look of hurt on her face, as if she was about to cry.

"Oh, Ray, no," Brittany shook her head and immediately got out of her chair so she could kneel down in front of Rachel. She turned the wooden chair so Rachel was facing her and then Brittany rested her hands on Rachel's thighs as she looked up at wet, brown eyes. "It was the first time we met. You were in the walk-in closet at the apartment in Lima, and I wanted to know if you felt something for Quinn like she did for you."

Rachel still looked hurt and a little angry, but she wanted to know more. "What did I say to you?"

"You told me…" Brittany thought back to what Rachel had said. "You told me that, the previous night, you had slept with your boyfriend, and you climaxed for the first time with him because you thought of Quinn. That you felt a connection to Quinn."

Rachel frowned and looked at her lap. All she remembered from that day was how wonderful Quinn had been, and how glad she had been to have new friends.

"Rachel," Brittany stood on her knees and tilted Rachel's chin up with her thumb and pointer finger. "I'm so sorry I never thought to tell you. When Quinn told me about you, I expected to feel threatened when we met, to feel territorial around Quinn, or to be angry at you for being attracted to her. I never did, Rachel." Brittany reached up and wiped a small tear as it fell down Rachel's cheek. "After I glamoured you, I put it out of my head because it just didn't seem important, anymore. I knew you cared about Quinn, and that was all that mattered to me."

"I feel violated, Brittany." Rachel closed her eyes and gently pushed Brittany's hands from her thighs. "Let me go back to bed." Rachel stood on wobbling legs and steadied herself on the table.

"Let me-" Brittany reached out to help, but Rachel brushed her off.

"I'm going upstairs," Rachel pulled the robe tighter around herself and slowly made her way to the stairs. Before she was out of sight, she turned to Brittany. "When they get home, please tell Quinn to leave me alone. At least until morning." She walked the rest of the way up and went into the guest room. Rachel crawled under the covers and tried her best to sleep, her chest hurting at the betrayal she felt.

Downstairs, Brittany threw away the rest of the spinach. Rachel had only taken one bite of the vegetable before they started talking. As she put the plate in the sink, Quinn and Santana walked in the front door. At Brittany's sad look, Quinn set the bag down and walked over to her.

"Nana? Baby, what happened?" She pulled Brittany into a hug and held her tight.

"I fed from Rachel, and when she was eating the snack I made her, we were joking around, and it came out that I'd glamoured her once before." Brittany scrunched her nose. "That's not-" she shook her head. "It didn't 'come out,' I had just forgotten about it. She's hurt we never told her."

"Where is she? I'll-"

"No, Q," Brittany took Quinn's hands. "She asked not be bothered by us until morning."

"You glamoured her?" Santana's angry tone interrupted the blondes' conversation, and Brittany turned to see Santana frowning at her.

"The first time I met her, I wanted to know about her, how she felt about Quinn," Brittany leaned back against the kitchen counter and sighed. "She was so cute, she'd blush whenever Quinn so much as looked at her. I forgot about glamouring her almost as soon as I had done it." She looked at Santana with a soft smile as she said, "The rest of that night was really good, it's hard to remember much else from that day."

Santana's expression softened and she relaxed her stance. "Where is she?"

"She's upstairs."

Quinn and Brittany stood back and watched as Santana gathered things from around the kitchen. She got a bottle of water from the fridge, the bottle of iron supplements from a cabinet, and a few pickled green beans Rachel liked. "I'm going to go be with her," Santana walked up to Brittany, leaned on her toes, and gave her a kiss. She hugged Quinn, and kissed her, too. "I'll talk to her." Santana went into their bedroom, got Rachel's electric blanket, and headed upstairs.

In the guest room, Rachel was pouting on the bed when she heard someone trying to open the locked door. "Quinn, please, I don't want to see you, right now." She turned over in bed, but she sat up when she heard Santana's voice.

"Rach, it's me," Santana knocked twice and then waited as the the door was unlocked.

Rachel opened the door just a crack to see if it was only Santana, and when she saw that it was, she opened the door fully and let Santana inside. "I just don't want to see them until morning."

Santana set the tray down on the night table and turned to let Rachel hug her. "Quinn wants to see you."

Rachel frowned and buried her face into the side of Santana's neck. "I'd just yell at her if I saw her."

Santana pulled back and got the supplements and the water from the tray. "Drink two."

Rachel pulled a face and frowned.

"You'll feel stronger in the morning if you don't argue," Santana softly scolded, and her lips turned up when Rachel took the water and quickly downed two of the pills.

"They leave a gross aftertaste," Rachel said, and her nose scrunched up as her pout came back. Before she knew it, she was crying, and her chest hurt all over again.

"Oh, Rach," Santana scooted back under the covers and lifted them for Rachel to join her.

Rachel set the water bottle on the bedside table and crawled onto the bed, getting as close to Santana as she could. "I- I- I-" she gasped in short breaths. "I just wish they'd told me."

"If it's any consolation, Quinn's probably crying, too."

It wasn't a consolation, and Rachel's expression turned down even more. It hurt to think that Quinn was upset because of her, and she had to fight the urge to get up from the bed to be by Quinn's side. Exhausted, Rachel sniffed as she shed more tears. "I just want to sleep."

Santana leaned back for just a moment to get the electric blanket, and then she wrapped Rachel in it and pulled the woman back into her arms. "Then sleep, Rach. I won't go anywhere."

Rachel closed her eyes and focused on Santana's subtle, sweet, herby cologne, and finally let herself fall asleep.

xxx

"I can't believe I never thought to tell her," Quinn said as she paced back and forth in the kitchen. "All this time and I never even _thought_ about it!"

"It's not your fault, darling," Brittany called out from where she lay on the couch.

Quinn's fangs lowered with a soft click and she clapped a hand over her mouth. Brittany was on her in a second. "I'm sorry," Quinn's body went limp from her position on her back. Her arms were tossed above her head, and she felt like jelly as she looked up Brittany.

The older vampire stared down at her creation as she crouched over Quinn while on her toes. Quinn was completely submitting to her, but sharp fangs were still visible from her parted lips. "Are you challenging me?" Brittany asked curiously. Quinn had never done that before, not once, and Brittany wondered if Quinn might be, now that Rachel was distancing herself.

Quinn looked hurt. "God, no," tears sprung to her eyes and she shook her head. "Nana, no, please," she carefully reached up and when she wasn't batted away, Quinn looped her arms around Brittany's neck and sat up. "What if she doesn't talk to me again?"

Brittany's posture immediately shifted and she quickly picked Quinn up and carried her to the bedroom. She fell onto the bed and let Quinn nuzzle into her.

"What if she doesn't let me touch her, tomorrow?"

"I don't think that will happen, Q," Brittany soothed her. "I think she just wants a little space, just for tonight." Quinn was tightly gripping the front of Brittany's shirt, and Brittany pulled back to look at her face. "Why are those out?" She reached up and lifted Quinn's upper lip with the tip of her finger to look at her fangs.

Quinn let Brittany look and then licked her lips when Brittany's hand went back to her waist. "I'm mad, and scared," she closed her eyes and tried to focus on retracting her teeth. After a few seconds, the clicked back, and Quinn opened her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You haven't lost control like that in years, Quinn," Brittany pushed blonde hair out of the way so she could kiss Quinn on the forehead. "We'll go upstairs in the morning, and we'll talk with her."

xxx

Rachel woke up at six. She was still wrapped in Santana's embrace, and she sighed into the fabric of the shirt Santana was wearing.

"Rach," Santana whispered. "They're outside the door." Santana felt Rachel stiffen, slightly, so she held the woman a little tighter. "Can they come in?"

Rachel sighed again. She closed her eyes, rested her forehead against Santana's cool chest, and whispered back, "Yes."

The hairs on the back of Rachel's neck stood up when the door was opened and two pairs of quiet footsteps padded into the room. She opened her eyes and slowly pulled out of Santana's arms, and when she turned, Quinn was kneeling on the floor, right next to the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel," Quinn's voice was quiet, and all she wanted was for Rachel to touch her, to sooth her worries. "We never meant to keep this from you."

Rachel swallowed and then sat up cross-legged. Brittany was standing by the door, watching silently. Rachel turned her attention back to Quinn and didn't fail to notice how Quinn was tightly gripping the bottom of the grey sweater she wore, probably in an effort to not touch Rachel. Rachel frowned and her stomach twisted at how scared Quinn looked. "I know," Rachel said. "But I still feel hurt."

"Do you want me to leave?" Quinn started to stand.

"No!" Rachel quickly reached out and grabbed a fistful of Quinn's sweater. "You know I'll never want that." She pulled and Quinn immediately moved forward, but she let Rachel hug her first before she wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders.

"I had told Brittany I felt something for you," Quinn spoke with her eyes closed, so glad that Rachel wasn't rejecting her. "And when you were there, Brittany wanted to know if you felt something, too."

Rachel pulled back and stared down at her lap, still holding Quinn's sweater in her hand. "I just wish I could remember."

"Well, couldn't Brittany just glamour you again so you do?" Santana asked.

"What do you mean?" Brittany stepped forward and got onto the bed, sitting with her legs to the side.

"I mean, like, glamour her, but instead of asking stuff, tell her to remember."

Brittany frowned and looked at Rachel who had an innocently curious look on her face. "I don't know," she shook her head and looked at Quinn. "I've never done anything like that, before."

"Can it hurt to try?" Quinn crawled onto the bed and moved next to Brittany. If there was any chance that doing this would hurt Rachel, she wouldn't allow it to happen.

"I don't think so. Rachel?"

Three pairs of eyes were focused on her, and Rachel didn't have to consider much. "Okay." She nodded.

"Okay. Come sit in front of me." When Rachel did, Brittany repositioned herself so she sat on her knees, and Rachel was cross-legged. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rachel only nodded again.

"Okay." Brittany closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, Rachel was under her spell. "Rachel."

"Yes," Rachel responded flatly.

"Who am I?" Brittany felt Quinn's hand touch hers, and she laced their fingers.

"You're my Brittany."

Brittany smiled. "Good. Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Yes."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember how beautiful you were, how nervous I was, and how jealous I was of you, that you were with Quinn."

"I want you to remember something else."

"Okay."

"When I tell you to, you're going to close your eyes, count back from ten, and when you open your eyes again, you'll remember everything that happened to you in the apartment, that day."

"Okay."

"Close your eyes."

Quinn, Brittany, and Santana watched and waited as Rachel slowly began quietly speaking aloud. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." Rachel opened her eyes and gasped loudly. "I remember." In her mind, it was like she was watching the scene play out before her. There she was, eighteen years old again, as Brittany looked in her eyes and asked her what her feelings were for Quinn. The exchange was short, and Rachel was relieved to know exactly what had happened. "I remember what happened."

Quinn was waiting apprehensively for Rachel's reaction at what she saw, and she was back to holding the bottom hem of her sweater.

"Quinn," Rachel could tell Quinn was nervous. "I forgive you for not telling me. And you, too, B," she opened her arms and neither blonde hesitated to move forward into the embrace. "Santana," Rachel giggled. "You're missing out."

Soon, all four of them were in a hugging pile in the middle of the bed, but the giggling stopped when Quinn suddenly made a sound of pleasure. "Rachel," Quinn fell forward and moved her hips, and then Rachel realized that, sometime in between their hug and when Santana tackled all of them over, Quinn had straddled her thigh. Quinn rocked herself against the bare leg underneath her, and she breathed in Rachel's exquisite scent just once before the pleasure became too much. "Rach…"

Santana and Brittany had both fallen to the side and were now watching as Quinn rubbed herself against Rachel's thigh.

"I was so scared, last night," Quinn spoke against Rachel's neck. "I didn't know if you'd let me near you," she whined and rolled her hips just a little harder. "I didn't know if you'd let me touch you."

When Rachel slowly slid her hands up the back of Quinn's shirt, the woman above her jerked against her one more time, went rigid, and then collapsed. "I love you, Quinn," Rachel moved a hand up to hold the back of Quinn's head. "Nothing will ever change that."

She leaned up just enough and kissed Rachel softly, and Quinn took her time, so grateful that Rachel had forgiven her. "I love you, too."

"Ray?" Brittany placed a hand on Quinn's back and scooted closer so she could see Rachel's face. "Ray, Quinn and I made you breakfast."

"That's right," Quinn smiled and leaned up to look at Rachel. "We made you an apology breakfast."

"I made more of the spinach you didn't eat, last night, except I turned it into a vegan omelette."

"And I made fresh oatmeal with cinnamon and apple," Quinn smiled as she sat up and pulled Rachel with her. "Would you like to come downstairs?"

Rachel smiled softly and nodded at the two blondes. Of course she wanted to go downstairs and eat their wonderful breakfast. She loved when her girls would cook for her, so she slid off of the bed and held Quinn's hand as all four of them walked downstairs together.

She ate a fantastic meal while Quinn and Brittany watched, and Santana stole bites every now and then.

xxx

On Friday, Rachel did her last performance of the show, and she, Brittany, Quinn, and Santana all celebrated by having a small dance party at home. The next day, they lazed about the house until six o' clock, as Rachel – and therefore Quinn, Brittany, and Santana – had been invited to an obligatory dinner and soirée.

xxx

It was half-past ten at night, and Rachel was making her way though the throngs of people to find a back door for some much needed air. The powers that be had rented a whole restaurant for the celebration, and Rachel was getting a little antsy. There were a lot of people, some of them cast mates, some of them techies and other members of the crew, but most of them were complete and total strangers. The band was loud, the chatter was louder, the temperature was too warm, so Rachel broke away from everyone – including her three beautiful dates – to find a quiet place where she could clear her mind for a few minutes.

Rachel pushed open a windowless back door and found herself at the back of an alley. The band and the loud chatter could still be heard when the door shut, but it was quiet enough and cold enough outside to cool her heated face and calm her down. When the door opened, she turned to it with a smile, expecting to see Quinn, but her grin faltered when her cast mate smiled back at her.

"Hello, Rachel."

Her smile weakened even further. "Hi, Jesse." It's not that she didn't like him; he was a nice guy, and his singing voice was amazing. He played an absolutely brilliant Fiuero. She had even thought a few times that, if she had known him in high school and had never met Quinn or Brittany, he might have been a temptation to her when she was dating Finn. He was quite a bit taller than she, but that wasn't a very difficult feat to accomplish.

"You look lovely, tonight," he took a step forward, and the dim light from the sidewalk at the start of the alley barely illuminated him at all.

"Thank you, as do you." It tended to make her uncomfortable when she felt like someone was genuinely flirting with her, and this instance was no different. When fans would tell her she was beautiful, or amazing, or they'd wink and blow kisses, she knew it was just a game, just passing. At one event, a fan even proposed to her with a candy ring lollipop, and she wore it for hours after. This, though, with Jesse slowly approaching her, and the way he was looking at her, made her wish she had all three of her girls with her.

"I'm curious, Rachel," he cocked his head to the side and let his gaze wander down her body. He had wanted to propose this to her from when he saw her at the first table read-through. If she accepted, he would be glad, and he would take the next step right then and there in the alley. If she declined, well, he would just have to take a different step. "If I were to offer you eternal life and companionship, would you accept?"

Rachel's stomach fell and she gasped. "You're-"

He flashed his white grin at her and smoothed his short hair back against his head. "I feel confident that you won't be too shocked by the information. I figured you wouldn't be such close friends with that Quinn girl without knowing about her true nature."

Rachel took a step back. "I'm not leaving her," she assured, and she felt her heart rate increase when he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm stronger than her, I can give you anything you could ever hope for," he stepped even closer to her, and he smirked deviously when she backed into the brick wall of the building behind her.

"She's already given me everything," she shook her head and her bottom lip quivered as he scowled and kept advancing on her. "I'll never leave her." _I'll never leave any of them._

Jesse sighed through a pout. He really wanted a new plaything, and making Rachel immortal would just mean that she would be more difficult to break. It really was no fun siring someone when they didn't want it, because that just caused unnecessary trouble when they woke up stronger and even angrier than when they'd been human. "Fine," he took off his jacket and hung it on a broomstick leaning against the wall next to Rachel. "If I can't have you, I'll just break right now you so no one else will want you, either. Now that the show has ended, there's no reason to hold back."

Rachel's mouth and throat filled with blood before the pain of her broken nose made her gag. She looked up, and somehow she must have ended up on the ground, because Jesse was looming over her with a red fist and the most terrifying smile Rachel had ever seen. "Please…"

"Oh, yes, I love it when they beg," he reached down, picked Rachel up by her hair, pulled his arm back, and laughed when the crack of Rachel's ribs snapping echoed down the alleyway. "Oh, my. I haven't done this in far too long; I always forget how fragile human bodies are."

Rachel made a gurgling noise and retched a mixture of blood, champagne, and the salad she'd had for dinner. She was hunched over on her hands and knees, and her vomit splashed onto the asphalt beneath her. "Stop…"

Jesse hummed with his pointer finger to his chin, as if he was actually considering it. He leaned down, gently took Rachel's hands in his own, helped her up, and Rachel yelped when his grip tightened and eight of her fingers broke in an instant. "Ooh!" Jesse eyes lit up and he pushed Rachel back up against the brick wall. He stared at her face, and she could barely even see him any more because of the swelling around her eyes.

All she heard before her jaw was broken and she passed out was, "I thought it would be more fun than this."

Rachel dreamt of Quinn, and Brittany, and Santana, and she cried when she thought she would never see them again. She dreamt that they found her body, beaten and soaked in her own blood, and the look on Quinn's face absolutely destroyed her. She woke up screaming to Jesse St. James pinching her broken nose between his fingers. "Rachel, look at me," he got in her face and Rachel only looked at his eyes for a second before her mind went blank. "You don't lose consciousness until I say you can. Understood?" She nodded, and he let her go. When he shook his hand, her blood splattered onto the ground from his fingers.

Rachel could hardly breathe, anymore. Her tears stung her swollen face as they fell from her eyes, and every short gasp felt like someone was stabbing her in the chest. She wished she would fall asleep again, but a reprieve from the pain never came. Her stomach constricted at his next words.

"I'm getting bored," he sniffed as he rolled his red-spattered white sleeves up. "I think it's time we ended this, don't you?" He picked her up by her hair again, and her feet lifted from the ground. "It's a shame, too," he lifted her so she was next to him, "I barely did anything and I already don't want you, anymore. How disappointing."

When Rachel felt her head crack open against the brick wall, she threw up for the second time. If she was making any noise, she couldn't hear it over the sound of Jesse's giggling. She could tell she was on her back, and all she could feel was pain. Every time her heart would beat, agonizing pain shot through every nerve of her, and she wondered what she had done to Jesse to make him do something like this to her. She still wasn't losing consciousness, but for the first time since Jesse hit her, she was glad for it when a flash of blonde hair caught her eyes.

Brittany threw three strong punches to Jesse's face, but it surprised her when he caught her fist when she attempted a fourth. She growled. "I'll kill you."

"Ow," Jesse pushed her hand away rubbed at his jaw with a pout on his face. "That was rude."

"I'll kill you," Brittany was trembling with rage, and the satisfied little grin Jesse had on his face was just making her shake even more.

"Yes, yes," he waved his hand dismissively and sneered at the sight of the three other vampires. "This just became not worth the effort." He walked past Brittany and Brittany started after him.

"Nana, please," Quinn had taken Rachel into her arms, and she pleaded for Brittany to stay with them. "I need you right now, Nana. Please stay."

Brittany stopped and they all watched as Jesse sauntered off out of the alley and down the street, and then they were running. To anyone they passed on the street, all they noticed was a gust of wind, like a large semi truck had just driven by at high speed. They were in the condo within a minute.

Quinn laid Rachel down on the island in the kitchen, not taking her eyes off of the bloodied brunette as she blindly felt around in drawers for a pair of scissors. She found them and didn't hesitate to cut Rachel's cocktail dress completely off. The wet fabric hit the tile floor with a dull smack, and Quinn was terrified as she took everything in. There were ribs visibly in the wrong place, fingers bent in every direction, bruises all over Rachel's face, where it wasn't covered in blood, and a sticky, red pool was forming under tangled brown hair on the counter.

Brittany watched as all Quinn did was stare, and she didn't understand why Quinn hadn't bit Rachel, yet. Rachel was dying, and in unbelievable pain, and Quinn was just staring. "Bite her!"

Tears streamed down Quinn's face as she shook her head. "She doesn't want it."

"Damn it, Quinn, she's _dying._ Save her!"

"She'll hate me, I can't." She shook her head again and put a hand to her forehead.

Just as she was about to push Quinn out of the way so she could sure Rachel, herself, Rachel spoke.

"Turn me," Rachel croaked. It was so important that Quinn knew she _did_ want it. "Please." She wasn't sure if she had even said it, but she needed Quinn to hear. If it hasn't been for Jesse, she'd be asking under different circumstances. "I… I want it," her body convulsed as she tried to cough, and she thought she heard Santana crying. "Quinn, turn me…"

Quinn climbed up onto the counter, carful not to touch Rachel at all, leaned down to her right, and sunk her teeth into the left side of Rachel's neck.

Rachel didn't even feel it when Quinn bit her.

Quinn didn't lose control at all; she was far too terrified of losing Rachel that all she focused on was how weak the beaten woman's pulse was, and when it was almost gone, she pulled away at exactly the right time. Without dropping a beat she bit her own wrist, sucked hard for a few seconds, and then leaned back down to connect her lips with Rachel's. Quinn forcibly pushed her own blood into Rachel's mouth, and didn't stop until all of it was transferred.

Quinn got off of the counter and frowned deeply at the sight of Rachel, unconscious and covered in blood in the middle of their kitchen. She carefully picked the limp woman up and started walking for the master bathroom. She heard Brittany right behind her, but Santana's steps were tentative and she had scarcely set foot out of the kitchen. In the bathroom, Quinn laid Rachel down in the large jacuzzi tub, and clenched her hands into fists to keep them from shaking. "I need the scissors, again."

Brittany nodded and left the room to go back to the kitchen. She came back with the cutting utensil in her hand and Santana clinging to her other arm. Quinn held her hand out without looking away from Rachel and when she had the scissors in her grasp, she began cutting away Rachel's undergarments.

"Give them here," Brittany took the bits of blood-soaked fabric and tossed them in the bin.

"I need an empty water glass," Quinn turned the water on low pressure and had the temperature on warm. She climbed up so she could sit on the lip of the tub and waited for her request to be done.

This time it was Santana who left to get what Quinn asked for. She came back, handed Quinn the glass, and watched with Brittany as Quinn delicately washed away the blood from their unconscious lover.

She filled up the glass again and again and brought it over every inch of the front of Rachel's body, softly wiping with her fingers where the blood didn't just wash away. When she was done, she had Brittany hold Rachel up, and then Quinn even more carefully poured water over the wound in Rachel's head. "Santana, get me my robe." She held out her hand and when the soft fabric touched her fingers, she and Brittany worked together to get Rachel out of the tub and into the fluffy bathrobe. When Rachel was covered, Quinn carried her out to their room and placed her in the bed before climbing up to be with her.

"Quinn," Santana whispered. "Quinn, can I…?" When Quinn nodded from her place next to Rachel, Santana immediately climbed up and laid crossways on the bed so she could lay her head on Rachel's thigh. She turned so her ear was against the robe fabric, and tears began to form when she didn't hear anything. She was so used to the steady beat of Rachel's pulse under her ear that its absence absolutely terrified her.

Quinn was sitting quietly by Rachel's side, and even though Santana wasn't making any noise, she knew the young vampire hadn't really stopped crying since they'd found Rachel in the alley. "San, you don't have to stay here, right now. Go be with Brittany."

Santana sniffed and slowly got off the bed to find Brittany waiting right outside the door. "All we can do right now is be patient," she pulled Santana into her arms, hoisted her up, and carried her out past the kitchen and to the living room. In the haste to get Rachel inside, no one had closed the front door. Brittany set Santana down on the couch, closed the door, locked it, and sat down next to the teary-eyed brunette. "We just have to be patient."

Santana cuddled into Brittany's side and, deciding she wasn't close enough, just climbed into Brittany's lap, instead. "What did you do with Quinn?"

Brittany hummed thoughtfully. "We had known each other for a week," she cradled Santana close to her body and closed her eyes at the memory. "We were fucking for the first time in a room in this swanky, new hotel," she smiled, "she was nervous, and self-conscious, and so, so beautiful…" Brittany turned and shifted so she was on her back and Santana's body covered hers. "I remember feeling her getting so close, and then my memory goes blank. I came back and she had fainted from blood-loss. I said her name – I think I was crying – and I finished the transformation as quickly as I could."

Quiet tears were still falling from Santana's eyes while she listened to Brittany's story, and she turned to stare at the only light in the condo coming from their bedroom. "Will Rachel be okay?"

Brittany opened her eyes and her chest hurt at Santana's sad and scared expression. "I don't know, love."

xxx

It had been twenty hours. Twenty hours since Quinn had bitten her, and Rachel's condition was unchanged. Quinn hadn't slept; she hadn't even taken her eyes off of Rachel's bruised face. Brittany and Santana were both asleep together on the living room couch, but Quinn couldn't bring herself to do anything but watch helplessly. Quinn scanned the damage of Rachel's nose and gasped, loudly. The obvious break that had caused Rachel's nose to be misshapen and jagged had realigned, and it was mending. The color of Rachel's face was fading from purple to Rachel's natural, light caramel skin, and the swelling was slowing going down.

Quinn hastily – albeit gently – untied the robe and pulled it apart to see the painful bruise on Rachel's midsection slowly disappearing, and the broken ribs were back in place. She took Rachel's injured hands in hers and gasped again when, one by one, her shattered fingers quietly snapped back into place. Carefully – very carefully – she placed the tips of her fingers on Rachel's head and brushed them through thick hair, and she could hardly believe it when there was barely a bump where Rachel's skull had previously been cracked. "Nana…" she said, in awe at what was happening before her eyes. "Nana!"

Brittany was there an instant after Quinn called her the second time, with Santana right behind her. "Quinn? What is it? What's- oh." Brittany took in Rachel's face, the hand held in Quinn's, the robe parted just below Rachel's chest to reveal her recovered ribs, and she laughed. "Her body is healing."

"What does that mean?" Santana asked from behind Brittany.

A relieved laugh mixed with an exhausted sigh came from Quinn's lips and she fell back onto a pillow, making sure to keep a hand touching Rachel as she closed her eyes.

"It means," Brittany's voice was scarcely a whisper as she ushered Santana back out of the room and to the couch, "Rachel will be okay."

Nearly thirty more hours went by, and, in that time, Quinn woke up and fell asleep fifteen different instances. When she closed her eyes for the sixteenth time, Rachel's wounds were completely gone, and she looked like she was sleeping. Quinn was lying with her body curled around Rachel, hugging the brunette protectively in her sleep. Brittany and Santana had let her be, and she was grateful to them for giving her space and letting her just deal with her feelings on her own for a while. When Rachel would wake up, Quinn knew all of her fears would be wiped away. All of her worries and hurt at the thought of losing Rachel to something so ridiculous as mortality would be gone, and they would have brand new lives ahead of them, together, for the rest of their eternal days.

She thought it was another one of her dreams when the body next to her twitched.

When Quinn woke up to a pressure on her hips and hands on her shoulders, shining brown eyes were staring down at her, and she smiled so wide that her face hurt. With a shaking hand, she reached up and touched a cool cheek. "Rachel."

xxx

**Author's Note:** I'm putting this on an update hiatus, for now. I like how it could end here, but it's also open ended. There's obviously room for me to write a lot more, and I plan to (to tell the truth, I'll probably still write more of it every day), but I just need to give my other stories more attention, for a while. Thank you to everyone who read it, and a special thank you to everyone who left constructive reviews and positive comments. For those of you who have suggestions, I'm always open to them, I do consider them, and I'd love to hear more for when I come back to this. I want to hold off on updating until I've got plenty more chapters to share.

Again, be sure to check out Teeth One-Shots, and let me know if you have any requests.


End file.
